


Chance et malchance (Nagito x Reader)

by Faiarose215



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiarose215/pseuds/Faiarose215
Summary: "Vous êtes (T/p) (T/n),la Chanteuse Ultime,qui as récemment été admise à Hope's Peak Academy,une école pour les lycéens ultimes comme elle.L'atmosphère dans cette école est fortement différente de celles des précédents établissements scolaires qu'elle a fréquenté.Arrivera-t-elle à laisser les mauvais côtés de son passé derrière elle pour pouvoir profiter entièrement de sa nouvelle vie?Ou va-t-elle succomber au désespoir,l'empêchant de voir les bons côtés de Hope's Peak?"*Il s'agit de mon tout premier ×Reader donc soyez indulgents je vous prie...Cette histoire ne se déroulera pas dans la timeline originelle de Danganronpa,donc pas de tueries!!Aussi il n'y aura aucun spoiler pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore joué/vu le Let's Play de Danganronpa./!\Aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient/!\*Je m'excuse d'avance si vous n'aimez pas le passé de (T/p)





	1. Prologue

_Rappel pour ceux et celles qui sont nouveaux au concept des ×Readers:_

_(T/p)=Ton prénom_  
 _(T/n)=Ton nom de_ _famille_  
 _(_ _C_ _/_ _c_ _)=_ _La_ _couleur_ _de_ _tes_ _cheveux_  
 _(_ _C_ _/_ _y_ _)=_ _La_ _couleur_ _de_ _tes_ _yeux_

_Pdv_ _externe_

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever que quelqu'un vint perturber le sommeil de notre chère (T/p).Il s'agissait du facteur,venant apporter de bonnes nouvelles à notre chère protagoniste.

Facteur:J'ai ici une lettre pour vous Mademoiselle (T/n).

(T/p):Je vous remercie!!Passez une bonne journée.

Facteur:Passez une bonne journée également Mademoiselle.

La jeune femme aux yeux (C/y) n'attendait pas de courrier de la part de qui que ce soit,alors,de qui provenait cette lettre?

En ouvrant la fameuse lettre,(T/p) ne s'attendait aucunement à voir ce qu'elle a vu:

_Mademoiselle_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _) (_ _T_ _/_ _n_ _),_

_Nous_ _sommes_ _fiers_ _de_ _vous_ _annoncer_ _que_ _vous_ _avez_ _été_ _admise_ _dans_ _la_ _prestigieuse_ _école_ _qu'est_ _Hope's_ _Peak_ _Academy_ _._ _Cet_ _établissement_ _scolaire_ _est_ _un_ _peu_ _différent_ _de_ _ceux_ _que_ _vous_ _avez_ _déjà_ _fréquenté_ _._ _Voyez_ _vous_ _,_ _contrairement_ _aux_ _établissements_ _scolaires_ _habituels_ _,_ _cette_ _école_ _est_ _réservée_ _pour_ _les_ _élèves_ _comme_ _vous_ _;_ _C'est_ _à_ _dire_ _réservée_ _pour_ _les_ _lycéens_ _ultimes_ _._ _Le_ _terme_ _lycéen_ _ultime_ _est_ _employé_ _pour_ _désigner_ _un_ _étudiant_ _extrêmement_ _doué_ _dans_ _un_ _domaine_ _particulier_ _._ _Par_ _exemple_ _,_ _vous_ _,(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _) (_ _T_ _/_ _n_ _),_ _avez_ _été_ _admise_ _à_ _Hope's_ _Peak_ _en_ _tant_ _que_ _Chanteuse_ _Ultime_ _._ _Vous_ _allez_ _rencontrer_ _bon_ _nombre_ _d'étudiants_ _comme_ _vous_ _au_ _cour_ _de_ _votre_ _parcours_ _scolaire_ _._

_Pour_ _ce_ _qui_ _est_ _de_ _votre_ _uniforme_ _scolaire_ _,_ _le_ _matériel_ _scolaire_ _nécessaire_ _et_ _les_ _frais_ _,_ _veuillez_ _regarder_ _le_ _document_ _venant_ _avec_ _cette_ _lettre_ _._

_Au_ _plaisir_ _de_ _vous_ _rencontrer_ _,_

_Le_ _personnel_ _de_ _Hope's_ _Peak_ _Academy_

La jeune (C/c) ne voulait pas le croire.Elle,la Chanteuse Ultime?!Cela sonnait impossible à ses oreilles. _Comme_ _si_ _j'avais_ _une_ _once_ _de_ _talent_ _,_ pensait-elle.En lisant le document,(T/p) réalisa à quelle point elle avait de la chance d'avoir été sélectionnée pour aller à Hope's Peak;Il n'y a aucun frais,excepté pour l'uniforme et le matériel scolaire.L'uniforme en question n'a pas de critère particulier;Elle a l'option de porter comme bon lui semble,du moment que ce ne soit pas inapproprié.Le plus incroyable dans tout ça,c'est qu'elle va rester à l'école durant l'intégralité de l'année,même la nuit.

_Plusieurs_ _mois_ _plus_ _tard_ _,_ _lors_ _de_ _la_ _rentrée_ _de_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)_

_Pdv_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)_

Ça y est,c'est mon premier jour à Hope's Peak Academy.J'ignore si je vais être la seule nouvelle dans l'école.J'espère que non parce que je ne voudrais pas que...tout ça recommence.C'est un bus scolaire qui est venu me chercher chez moi pour me permettre de commencer cette année en beauté;La veille,quelqu'un est venu prendre mes affaires pour les apporter à l'école.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ma famille,je suis montée dans le bus.Il y avait beaucoup de monde dedans,du monde qui semblait déjà se connaître.Génial,je suis pas sortie de l'auberge on dirait.Alors que je cherchais une place,un jeune homme à la chevelure violette m'interpella...

???:Tu peux t'asseoir ici si tu veux!!

Il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant,donc j'ai accepté sa proposition et je suis allée m'asseoir à ses côtés.

???:Tu es nouvelle,je me trompe?C'est la première fois que je te vois.

Moi:Oui...je suis nouvelle.

???:Oh,intéressant.Je me nomme Kokichi Oma!!Je suis le Despote Ultime!!

Moi:Un despote?

Kokichi:Et oui!!

Moi:D'accord...

Kokichi:Tu ne t'es toujours pas présentée tu sais?

Moi:Oh oui...Pardon...Je me nomme (T/p) (T/n),la Chanteuse Ultime.

Kokichi:Tu es une chanteuse?!Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de confiance en toi par contre.Tu es sûre que c'est ça ton talent?!

???:Tu peux pas la laisser tranquille Kokichi?!

Kokichi:Tu n'es pas ma mère!!

Moi:C'est correct...Il ne me dérange pas.

???:Si tu le dis...Préviens moi si jamais il te dérange.Je m'appelle Maki Harukawa,je suis la Nurse Ultime.

Moi:Donc tu t'occupes des enfants?

Maki:On peut dire ça,oui.

Je suis restée silencieuse pendant le restant du trajet,ignorant les remarques de Kokichi à côté de moi.Il a beau avoir l'air innocent,il est un peu chiant à la longue.Une fois arrivée à l'école,je me suis sentie un peu anxieuse;Cette école est immense comparée aux autres écoles que j'ai fréquenté.Mais ce qui était le plus choquant,c'était pas la taille de l'école ni le peu d'élèves qui était présents,mais bien le fait que ce soit un ours en peluche qui nous a accueilli.

Ours en peluche:Bien le bonjour chers étudiants de Hope's Peak Academy.Je serais votre principal cette année.Certains d'entre vous sont déjà venus ici alors que d'autres sont totalement nouveaux.Pour ceux et celles qui sont nouveaux,je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cet établissement et j'ai hâte de faire connaissance avec vous.Et bien sûr,cela me fait plaisir de revoir mes anciens élèves revenir ici!!

Lapin en peluche:Tenez!!Vous allez avoir besoin de ces Monopads pour vous aider au cours de l'année toute entière!!Vous allez pouvoir y trouver un plan de l'école,les informations sur vos cours,votre classe ainsi que pleins d'autres renseignements importants.

Le lapin en peluche nous a tous donné des tablettes.Alors c'est ça un Monopad?Ça ressemble vraiment à une tablette ordinaire.

Lapin en peluche:Bon,alors je vais vous laisser aller dans vos chambres respectives.Le chemin vers le dortoir est indiqué sur votre Monopad.

En effet,il y avait bel et bien un plan sur lequel était indiqué le chemin vers le dortoir.Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ma chambre.Ce ne devrait pas être compliqué,puisque nos noms sont indiqués sur les portes accompagnées d'une représentation pixelisée de nous.

En entrant dans ma chambre,mes valises étaient là,sagement entrain d'attendre que je les vides.Ma chambre est plutôt simple,mais le lapin,qui s'appelle Usami en passant,nous a dit qu'on allait pouvoir la personnaliser comme on veut.

Après avoir rangé mes affaires,je suis sortie de ma chambre.Il serait judicieux de ma part d'essayer de me faire des amis ici,pour éviter de revivre le même enfer qu'au primaire.En attendant de croiser quelqu'un,je pense que ce ne serait pas bête de regarder ce qu'il y a dans mon Monopad.

Il semblerait qu'il n'est pas obligatoire de participer aux cours,il faut juste faire quelque chose qui est relié à notre talent pour passer.Il semblerait également que tous nos professeurs sont des ours en peluches:Le principal,aussi appelé Monokuma,le lapin,Usami,une de nos professeurs et les cinq professeurs que je n'ai pas encore rencontré se nomment:

-Monophanie  
-Monodam  
-Monokid  
-Monosuke  
-Monotaro

C'est étrange d'avoir des ours en peluches comme professeur,mais je vais m'y habituer.J'espère sincèrement ne pas revivre la même chose qu'au primaire parce que cette fois-ci,je ne vais peut-être pas en sortir indemne...

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

**Coucou** **!!** **Petit** **message** **vite** **fait** **de** **la** **part** **de** **l'auteur** **:** **Merci** **d'avoir** **donné** **une** **chance** **à** **cette** **histoire** **.** **J'espère** **que** **vous** **avez** **apprécié** **le** **prologue** **de** **_Chance_ ** **_et_ ** **_Malchance_ ** **_(_ ** **_Nagito×Reader_ ** _**)** _ **et** **que** **ce** **dernier** **vous** **aura** **donné** **le** **goût** **de** **lire** **la** **suite** **.** **C'est** **ma** **première** **fanfiction** **de** **type** **×** **Reader** **et** **j'espère** **que** **cette** **histoire** **est** **bonne** **à** **lire** **.** **Sur** **ce** **,** **je** **vous** **souhaite** **une** **bonne** **journée** **et** **je** **vous** **dis** **à** **p'luche** **!!**


	2. Notes de l'auteur

Coucou tout le monde!!C'est moi,l'auteur de Chance et malchance (Nagito×Reader).L'histoire est toujours en cours d'écriture,mais je tenais à clarifier certaines choses avant de la publier.

Déjà,Hope's Peak n'est pas vraiment comme le véritable Hope's Peak que l'on voit dans l'anime.Du moins,je ne l'imagine pas comme ça lorsque j'écris...Plusieurs éléments sont vagues par rapport à l'apparence de l'école,alors laissez libre cours à votre imagination pour l'imaginer.

Par la suite,j'ai plusieurs points à clarifier...

-Je suis Québécoise...Quel est le rapport me diriez-vous?Et bien,puisque je viens du Québec,certaines des expressions dans cette histoire pourraient être difficiles à comprendre...Si jamais il y une expression que vous ne comprenez pas ou que j'ai oublié d'expliquer,n'hésitez pas à me le mentionner en commentaire pour que je puisse vous expliquer.

-Les personnages de cette histoire seront ceux de THH,Sdr2 et V3.(Autrement dit,Trigger Happy Havoc,Goodbye Despair et Killing Harmony)Aucun des personnages faisant parti exclusivement des animes seront dans cette histoire.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans la description,il n'y a pas de tuerie dans cette histoire.De plus,je compte ne mettre aucun spoiler.Certes,je vais peut-être mettre quelques références par-ci par-là,mais pas le moindre spoiler pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore joué aux jeux ou regardé de Let's Play.

(Certains personnages sont des spoilers,donc ils ne feront pas parti de cette histoire.)

-Les ships dans cette histoire seront en quelque sorte aléatoires.Je peux comprendre que tel ou tel ship ne soit pas votre préféré,chacun ses goûts,mais je ne veux pas de guerre par rapport à ça dans les commentaires...

-Il y a plusieurs éléments dans cette histoire qui ne seront pas canon.(Pas fidèle à l'œuvre originale)Alors avant que quelqu'un me sorte un "Oui mais c'est pas vrai,c'est pas dans le jeu ça..."...relisez ce passage s'il vous plaît.

-Oui,je publie les notes de l'auteur après le prologue,et je m'en excuse.Je n'avais pas pensé à cela avant,donc je le fais maintenant.

-La date de publication des autres chapitres est indéterminée...Puisque cette histoire est en cours d'écriture,et que je compte publier mes chapitres quotidiennement par la suite...Une fois que j'aurais fini l'écriture bien sûr.

(Si jamais vous tombez sur une erreur de grammaire/français dans mon histoire,n'hésitez pas à me le mentionner pour que je puisse la corriger)

En pensant à quoi mettre dans ces notes,je me suis mise à penser à quelles questions mes lecteurs/lectrices pourraient me poser.En voici quelques unes (avec les réponses bien sûr):

_Q:Est-ce qu'il y aura du lemon?_   
**R:Je ne pense pas,du moins ce n'est pas planifié pour l'instant.Je ne suis pas très expérimentée au niveau de l'écriture,et je ne pense pas que je puisse écrire de lemon.Je m'en excuse pour ceux et celles qui voulaient du lemon.(Cette affirmation pourrait changer en cours de route,mais si jamais j'en mets un,je vais vous prévenir)**

_Q:Hope's Peak est quel type d'école?(Lycée,collège,e.t.c)_   
**R:Puisque je vis au Québec,je ne connais pas vraiment le système scolaire de France,donc je risque de dire n'importe quoi...Aussi,certaines personnes voient les personnages de Danganronpa comme des mineurs,tandis que d'autres personnes les voient comme de jeunes adultes.Alors je vais vous dire de laisser place à votre imagination à ce niveau là...**

(Le seul truc que je puisse confirmer,c'est que Hope's Peak n'est pas une école primaire)

_Q:Comment est-ce que (T/p) a obtenu son titre de Chanteuse Ultime?_   
**R:Ça va être expliqué dans l'histoire,mais je vais quand même vous le dire.(T/p) s'est faite entraîner par ses amies dans une sorte de défi qui consistait à participer à un concours de chant en ligne.Puisque le concours se faisait de façon anonyme,(T/p) a fini par accepté,et de participer au concours.Comme vous pouvez le deviner,(T/p) chante extrêmement bien,et c'est comme ça qu'elle a gagné son titre.**

_Q:Pourquoi je dis "ceux et celles" alors que (T/p) est une fille?_   
**R:Par habitude je présume...**

_Q_ _:_ _De_ _quoi_ _est_ _composée_ _la_ _famille_ _de_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)?(_ _Parents_ _et_ _frères_ _/_ _soeurs_ _)_  
 **R** **:** **Rien** **ne** **précise** **si** **(** **T** **/** **p** **)** **a** **des** **frères** **et** **sœurs** **,** **donc** **c'est** **comme** **vous** **le** **voulez** **.** **Cependant** **,(** **T** **/** **p** **)** **mentionne** **n'avoir** **eu** **personne** **à** **ses** **côtés** **par** **le** **passé** **,** **ce** **qui** **impliquerait** **que** **ses** **frères** **et** **sœurs** **ne** **portent** **pas** **attention** **à** **elle** **/** **qu'ils** **n'existent** **pas** **.** **Quant** **à** **ses** **parents** **,(** **T** **/** **p** **)** **ne** **leur** **a** **jamais** **parlé** **de** **ses** **problèmes** **,** **pour** **éviter** **de** **les** **inquiéter** **.**

J'espère que ces notes vont ont aider à mieux comprendre certaines choses et que vous avez pu trouver des réponses à vos questions.Si jamais vous en avez d'autres,n'hésitez pas à me le demander,et j'essaierai d'y répondre le plus vite possible.Il se peut qu'à partir de Septembre,je sois bien moins active sur Wattpad,à cause de la rentrée scolaire et tout ça.(Je ne vous dis pas j'en suis où dans mes études puisqu'il s'agit de renseignements personnels)

Sur ce,je vous souhaite une bonne journée/nuit et je vous dis à p'luche.


	3. Chapitre 1

_Rappel pour ceux et celles qui sont nouveaux au concept des ×Readers:_

_(T/p)=Ton prénom_  
 _(T/n)=Ton nom de_ _famille_  
 _(_ _C_ _/_ _c_ _)=_ _La_ _couleur_ _de_ _tes_ _cheveux_  
 _(_ _C_ _/_ _y_ _)=_ _La_ _couleur_ _de_ _tes_ _yeu_ x

 _Pdv_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)_

À force d'attendre qu'un élève passe devant ma chambre pour socialiser,je vais finir par devenir une statue de pierre!!Il serait peut-être plus simple de me balader pour voir si je peux pas trouver d'autres élèves.Si jamais je croise le despote,je ne prendrais même pas la peine de lui parler.C'est ça qui arrive quand on me fait chier;Je ne parle plus à la personne concernée.Du moins,c'est comme ça que j'agis depuis quelques temps...

???:Hey,tu dois être une des nouvelles dont Usami a parlé,n'est-ce pas?

Cette voix provenait de derrière moi.En me retournant,j'ai compris que cette dernière appartenait à un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris-verts.

Moi:Oui,je suis nouvelle.

???:Je me disais bien que je ne t'avais jamais vu par le passé.Au fait,moi c'est Nagito Komaeda,le Chanceux Ultime.Et toi?

Moi:Je m'appelle (T/p) (T/n),la Chanteuse Ultime.C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer!!

Oui,je fais semblant d'être enthousiaste,parce que personne ne voudrait me parler si je restais froide comme de la glace...

Nagito:Tout le bonheur est pour moi.Tu as trouvé ta chambre?

Moi:Oui,ce n'était pas vraiment difficile.

Nagito:Bien,il est fréquent que les nouveaux élèves se perdent dans leur nouvelle école,je suis content que tu ne te sois pas perdue.

Moi:Oui...Je sais.Sans le fameux Monopad de Usami,je serais probablement perdue je ne sais pas où dans l'école.

Nagito:Probablement...Je dois y aller!J'ai promis à Chiaki de passer du temps avec elle.À plus tard (T/p)!!

Moi:À plus tard!!

Il a l'air sympa ce Nagito.Enfin,plus sympa que cet idiot de Kokichi ou je ne sais plus quoi...C'est bien beau d'avoir une nouvelle connaissance,mais ce ne sera pas suffisant si je veux être en sécurité dans cet établissement.Tiens,justement,il y a une jeune fille non loin de là où je me trouve.Elle semble gentille.

Moi:Bonjour!!

La blonde a tourné sa tête vers moi.

???:Oh,désolée!Je ne t'avais pas vu...

Moi(Murmure):Personne ne me voit jamais de toute façon...

???:Hein?

Moi:J'ai dit c'est pas grave!!Je me nomme (T/p) (T/n),la Chanteuse Ultime!!Et toi?

???:Moi c'est Kaede Akamatsu,la Pianiste Ultime.

Moi:Donc toi aussi tu as un talent lié à la musique?!Super!!On risque de bien s'entendre!!

Kaede:Probablement...Sayaka et Ibuki ont aussi des talents reliés aux nôtres.

Moi:Ah bon?

Kaede:Ibuki est la Musicienne Ultime et Sayaka est l'Idole Ultime,donc oui!!

Moi:Oh,je ne le savais pas.Je suis nouvelle ici,donc je connais presque personne...

Kaede:Oh,tu as rencontré qui jusqu'à présent?

Moi:Toi,Maki,Kokichi et Nagito...C'est tout je crois!!

Kaede:Ça te dirait que je te présente aux autres élèves?!

Moi:C'est gentil de ta part!!Peut-être une autre fois,parce que là j'ai deux trois trucs à faire!!

Kaede:Oh...d'accord (T/p)...Si on faisait ça demain??

Moi:Ça semble correct.

Kaede:À demain alors (T/p)!!

En réalité,je n'avais aucune envie que Kaede me présente aux autres élèves,donc si on me donnait un moyen de fuir ce moment,je le prendrais avec grand plaisir!!Certes,je ne veux pas finir seule comme par le passé,mais je ne veux pas être populaire non plus.

Je suis retournée dans ma chambre.Si on n'est pas obligé d'aller en classe,c'est juste parce qu'on est des lycéens ultimes.Je ne mérite même pas ce titre de "Chanteuse Ultime".Je n'ai jamais composé la moindre chanson de ma vie!!La seule chose que j'ai fait,c'est participer à un concours anonyme sur Internet parce mes amies m'y ont forcés.Je ne chante même pas si bien que ça!!Alors,pour tenter de faire quelque chose qui est relié à mon talent,je vais écrire ma première chanson!!

_Un peu plus tard_

Ça mène à rien!!Vu que je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour cette foutue chanson,ça sonne des chose qui ressemblent à "J'ai fini de souffrir,mais à quoi bon sourire?" et ça me donne envie de vomir.Certes,j'aimerais écrire une chanson en lien avec mon passé,mais je ne veux pas que ça sonne comme ça.Dormir me remettra peut-être les idées en place...

_Je marchais dans ce couloir qui m'était si familier.J'entendais des pas qui n'étaient pas les miens,je les ignorais.Je me dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches,non,c'est faux;Je courais vers ces dernières,tellement j'avais peur de leur refaire face.À peine ai-je eu le temps de me cacher dans une cabine que j'ai entendu leurs voix:_

_1er ???:Alors la connasse,tu te caches où?Sors de ton trou espèce de trouillarde!!_

_Je restais figée sur place,leurs paroles me glaçaient le sang.Je ne pouvais pas bouger.Je ne devais pas bouger.Je ne voulais pas bouger._

_2ème ???:Allez (T/p),sors de ta cachette!!On veut juste s'amuser un peu..._

_Je les entendaient pendant qu'ils fouillaient chacune des cabines.Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne me trouvent._

_1er ???:La voilà!!_

_Il a ouvert la porte de la cabine dans laquelle j'étais cachée,m'a aggripé par le poignet pour me soulever dans les airs et à commencer à sortir de la pièce,avec moi à sa merci.Vu que j'étais à la fois petite et faible,il était facile pour lui de me soulever tel un vulgaire sac d'école.Nous étions à nouveau dans le couloir quand cet abruti m'a jeté par terre devant les autres étudiants.Je n'avais même plus assez de force pour me relever._

_1er ???:Regardez tout le monde!!Regardez la pauvre petite (T/p)!!Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de venir l'aider??_

_2ème ???:Ou auriez-vous trop peur??_

_Bien évidemment,pas un chat n'est venu m'aider,pas même les professeurs.Même les professeurs,qui sont supposés être là pour nous aider,être des exemples pour nous tous,ne sont pas venus._

Ce fut des cognements à la porte de ma chambre qui m'ont sortis de cet horrible rêve,qui était malheureusement un souvenir.

Moi:Entrez!!

Il s'agissait de l'abruti de Kokichi.

Moi:Tu veux quoi?

Kokichi:Wow,tu es de mauvaise humeur on dirait!

Moi:J'ai dit tu veux quoi??

Kokichi:Calme toi petite...

Moi:JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE!!

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Dans** **le** **contexte** **de** **cette** **histoire** **,** **dans** **le** **présent** **,** **vous** **mesurez** **1m52,** **soit** **4cm** **de** **moins** **que** **Kokichi** **,** **ce** **qui** **vous** **rend** **plus** **petite** **que** **lui** **.)**

Kokichi:Si tu le dit.Mais bon,je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit dans le bus.Comme quoi tu n'étais pas vraiment la Chanteuse Ultime et tout ça.Mon but n'était pas de te blesser tu sais?

Moi(Murmure):J'ai connu bien assez de gens comme toi pour savoir que tu me mens imbécile...

Kokichi:Tu as dit quoi?

Moi:J'ai dit c'est pas grave.Tes excuse sont acceptées.

Kokichi:Ouais!!Bon,je vais y aller.À plus (T/n)-Chan!!

(T/n)-Chan?Sérieusement?Il n'aurait pas pu m'appeler par mon nom tout simplement?!Il est reparti aussi vite qu'il est arrivé,en oubliant de refermer la porte en plus.

Moi:Ce n'est pas grave.C'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait venir me déranger de toute façon.

Je faisais quoi déjà?Je dormais,mais avant ça?!Ah oui,j'écrivais une chanson.Enfin,j'essayais d'en écrire une.

Ce n'est pas gagné;Je n'ai pas vraiment de jolies choses à raconter,donc tout ce que je pourrais noter serait faux.Je ne suis pas douée pour mentir et je déteste mentir,donc je ne peux pas faire ça.

 _Un_ _peu_ _plus_ _tard_

Avec le peu d'inspiration que j'avais,j'ai réussi à écrire quelques lignes et à structurer quelque chose qui ressemble à une chanson.Je ne suis pas digne du titre de chanteuse ultime.

Il commence à se faire tard,je ferai mieux d'aller dormir,en espérant ne pas revoir un de mes souvenirs d'enfance...

 _Pdv_ _Kaede_

Je marchais dans le corridor non loin de la chambre de (T/p) lorsque j'ai remarqué que la porte de celle-ci était ouverte.(T/p) était paisiblement entrain de dormir sur son lit,pendant que son bureau était en désordre total;Des feuilles de papier partout,des boules de papier et des morceaux de gommes à effacer par terre.Je ne veux pas toucher à ses affaires sans son accord,alors je me suis contentée de fermer la porte de la chambre de (T/p).

Shuichi:Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kaede?

Moi:Oh,j'étais entrain de fermer la porte de la chambre de (T/p).La pauvre devait être extrêmement fatiguée;Elle est partie se coucher sans fermer la porte.

Shuichi:(T/p)?

Moi:Oh,c'est vrai,tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré.Elle est nouvelle.C'est la Chanteuse Ultime!!

Shuichi:Je sens que tu l'apprécies déjà.

Moi:Oui!!Elle a l'air un peu timide,mais je lui ai promis de la présenter aux autres demain,tu pourras la rencontrer à ce moment là!!

Shuichi:D'accord.Bonne nuit Kaede!!

Moi:Bonne nuit Shuichi!!

Et nous sommes retournés à nos chambres respectives.J'ai hâte de présenter (T/p) aux autres!!Je vais réunir tout le monde,peu importe si ils ont déjà rencontré (T/p) ou non.Pourquoi j'exclurais les trois personnes qu'elle a rencontré??

_Pdv externe_

Et sur ces pensées,la jeune pianiste tomba dans un profond sommeil.Du côté de la belle (T/p),elle avait de la difficulté à dormir;Non pas à cause d'un cauchemar quelconque,mais plutôt à cause de l'angoisse.Elle a peur que le lendemain,lorsque Kaede est supposée la présenter aux autres lycéens ultimes,ceux-ci se moquent d'elle,la rejettent et bien pire encore.(T/p) ne veut pas revivre cela,elle ne veut pas retomber dans le désespoir qu'elle a été obligée de supporter pendant tant d'années.

Elle ne veut plus jamais être une victime,elle veut juste être...Libre et respectée.

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Coucou** **!!** **Ici** **l'auteur** **,** **encore** **.** **Je** **vous** **remercie** **d'avoir** **lu** **le** **premier** **chapitre** **de** **_Chance_ ** _**et** _ _**malchance** _ **_(_ ** _**Nagito×Reader** _ _**)** _ **,** **même** **si** **certains** **passages** **étaient** **décousus** **et** **chiants** **à** **lire** **.** **Je** **sais** **,** **ça** **fait** **un** **peu** **cliché** **avec** **la** **nouvelle** **élève** **qui** **était** **victime** **d'intimidation** **au** **primaire** **,** **mais** **je** **souhaitais** **placer** **ça** **dans** **mon** **histoire** **.** **Pour** **ceux** **et** **celles** **qui** **ont** **eux** **aussi** **été** **victimes** **d'intimidation** **,** **je** **suis** **fortement** **désolée** **que** **cela** **vous** **soit** **arrivé** **et** **sachez** **que** **vous** **méritez** **bien** **mieux** **.** **Ne** **succombez** **pas** **au** **désespoir** **et** **tenez** **tête** **à** **ceux** **qui** **vous** **veulent** **du** **mal** **!!** **Sur** **ce** **,** **je** **vous** **souhaite** **une** **bonne** **journée** **/** **nuit** **et** **je** **vous** **dis** **à** **la** **prochaine** **!!** **À** **p'luche** **!!**


	4. Chapitre 2

_Rappel pour ceux et celles qui sont nouveaux au concept des ×Readers:_

_(T/p)=Ton prénom_  
 _(T/n)=Ton nom de_ _famille_  
 _(_ _C_ _/_ _c_ _)=_ _La_ _couleur_ _de_ _tes_ _cheveux_  
 _(_ _C_ _/_ _y_ _)=_ _La_ _couleur_ _de_ _tes_ yeux  
 _(_ _C_ _/_ _p_ _)=_ _Ta_ _couleur_ _préférée_

 _Pdv_ _externe_

Alors que le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé,la jeune (C/c) s'était déjà levé.Ce n'était pas son genre de se lever si tôt,mais les pensées de (T/p) la maintenaient réveillée; _Et si,dans cet établissement,tout le monde était juste...gentil?_ Non,cela semblait ridicule aux oreilles de (T/p). _Il n'existe aucun endroit sur terre où tout le monde est gentil._

Puisqu'elle était incapable de se rendormir,la jeune femme aux yeux (C/y) a décidé de prendre une douche.

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Je** **sais** **c'est** **bizarre** **une** **école** **avec** **des** **chambres** **et** **toilettes** **pour** **chaque** **étudiants** **mais** **...** **pas** **grave** **!!)**

 _Pdv_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)_

Prendre une douche va probablement me calmer,et chasser ces pensées irréalistes de ma tête.Ça va me faire du bien...

 _Après_ _la_ _douche_

Après avoir mis une tenue légère de couleur (C/p) et attaché mes cheveux,je me suis assise sur mon lit.Kaede a dit qu'elle voulait me présenter aux autres étudiants,je ne compte pas trop là dessus.On m'a souvent dit des choses par le passé,et la majorité du temps,ce n'était que du vent...Ce n'est pas parce que je vais maintenant dans une école pour lycéens ultimes que ça va changer-

Kaede:(T/p)?Tu es réveillée?

Moi:Tu peux rentrer Kaede.

Kaede:Excuse moi (T/p),je ne voulais pas te déranger!

Moi:Tu ne me déranges pas.

Kaede:Tu es prête?

Moi:Prête pour quoi?

Kaede:Rencontrer les autres voyons!!Tu as déjà oublié??Hier je t'avais dit que j'allais te présenter aux autres!!

Moi:Ah oui,ça.Oui,je suis prête.

Kaede:Allez,suis moi!!Les autres nous attendent en bas!!

Moi:Attends quoi?!

Kaede:J'ai réuni tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent te rencontrer!!J'ai même fait venir les personnes que tu as déjà rencontré,mais pas grave...Viens!!

Elle m'a pris par le bras pour que je la suive.Cela me redonnait de mauvais souvenirs;Je n'aime pas me faire agripper par le bras,poignet,ou me faire agripper tout court.Après avoir marché pendant même pas une minute,nous étions dans une salle remplie d'étudiants.

Kaede:Bon matin tout le monde.Comme vous le savez déjà,je vous ai réuni pour que vous puissiez tous rencontrer une des nouvelles.Alors je vous présente donc la nouvelle en question,(T/p) (T/n),la Chanteuse Ultime!!

J'ai fait un salut général en tentant tant bien que mal de sourire timidement.Je n'ai jamais aimé être mise en avant sous le feu des projecteurs,donc le fait d'être entourée par autant de gens me mets un peu mal à l'aise.Je ne reconnaissais que trois visages dans la foule,ce qui ne me rassurait pas.

???:Enchanté (T/p)!!

???:Bienvenue parmi nous!!

Toutes ces personnes,toutes si joyeuses...Je me sentais mal,comme si je ne pouvais pas rester là une seconde de plus.

Moi:Je reviens!!Donnez moi une minute ou deux-

Je me suis mise à courir en direction de ma chambre,en m'assurant de fermer la porte cette fois.Pourquoi faut-il que je fasse toujours des gaffes?!Je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention,alors pourquoi ai-je accepté la proposition de Kaede?!

_Pdv externe_

Pendant que la pauvre (T/p) était seule,dans sa chambre,entrain de pleurer sous le coup de l'émotion,les autres étudiants étaient toujours dans la salle commune entrain d'attendre la Chanteuse Ultime.

Shuichi:Elle a dit qu'elle revenait dans un minute ou deux...

Nagito:Je commence à m'inquiéter;Ça fait au moins 5 bonnes minutes que (T/p) est partie.

Mikan:Peu...Peut-être qu'elle s'est blessée...

Nagito:Je vais vérifier si elle va bien...

_Pdv Nagito_

Je ne sais pas ce que (T/p) fait,ni même où elle est partie,mais ça se voyait sur son visage qu'elle n'allait pas bien.Le premier endroit où chercher serait sa chambre,mais là encore,quelles sont les probabilités qu'elle y soit?

Il semblerait que j'ai vu juste;En arrivant devant la chambre de (T/p),on pouvait entendre quelqu'un pleurer dans cette dernière.La pauvre,je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui l'a mis ainsi,mais j'espère être capable de l'aider.

Moi:Est-ce que ça va?

(T/p):Einh?Qui est-ce?Laissez moi tranquille...

Moi:C'est Nagito...Écoute,les autres sont inquiets pour toi.Ça fait au moins dix minutes que tu es partie,alors que tu as dit que cela ne te prendrais que deux minutes.

(T/p):Laisse moi...

Visiblement,elle voulait vraiment que je la laisse tranquille,mais est-ce que c'est la bonne chose à faire?Je ne pense pas.

Moi:Écoute,dis moi ce qui ne va pas,je pourrais peut-être-

(T/p):Je ne veux pas y retourner...

Moi:Est-ce que je peux rentrer?

(T/p):D'accord...

Après quelques instants,(T/p) a ouvert la porte de sa chambre.La pauvre avait les cheveux en bataille,les yeux rouges à force de pleurer et des larmes pleins les yeux...

Moi:Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

(T/p):C'est juste que...

Elle hésitait à me parler.C'était évident.Après tout,je ne l'ai rencontré qu'hier,pourquoi me ferait-elle confiance?

(T/p):Je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention,donc être dans cette foule de monde m'a fait paniquer...Je suis désolée...

Moi:Tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

(T/p):Mais si!!Je vous ai tous inquiété en partant comme ça...

Moi:Ne t'en fait pas avec ça...

_Pdv (T/p)_

Même si Nagito essayait tant bien que mal de me réconforter,cela ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas.J'étais tout de même stressée de retourner en bas et de revoir toutes ces personnes.Je ne cherches pas l'attention de qui que ce soit,je ne veux juste pas recommencer comme au primaire.Juste d'y repenser...

_Pdv Nagito_

La pauvre (T/p) fut reprise dans un torrent de larmes tout en essayant de les cacher.

Moi:Ça va?

(T/p):Oui,ça va...C'est juste que...

Je la pris dans mes bras pour essayer de la réconforter.

(T/p):Euh,Nagito,tu fais quoi au juste?

Moi:J'essaye de te réconforter.Sache que si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un,je suis là,d'accord?

(T/p) hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle le savait.Elle a cessé de pleurer tout en quittant mon étreinte.

(T/p):Hehe,j'ai fait toute une scène n'est-ce pas?Bon,retourne voir les autres.Je vais rester ici.

Moi:Mais je leur ai dit que j'allais vérifier si tu allais bien-

(T/p):Alors dit leur que je vais bien mais que je ne veux pas y retourner.Désolée Nagito,mais je ne supporte pas être le centre de l'attention.

Moi:Si tu insistes...À la prochaine alors (T/p)!!

(T/p):Au revoir Nagito.

Et je suis reparti voir les autres.

Kaede:Alors?Elle va bien?

Moi:Oui,elle va bien,mais elle ne veut pas revenir.

Kaede:Je m'en veux tellement...J'ai trop insisté pour qu'elle vous rencontre tous qu'elle a dû se sentir forcée de me dire oui.Il faut que je lui présente mes excuses!!

Moi:Kaede-

Mais elle est partie sans même me laisser le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

_Pdv (T/p)_

Quelqu'un est venu cogner à ma porte.

Moi:Qui est-ce?

Kaede:C'est Kaede.(T/p) je m'excuse.Je n'aurais jamais dû autant insisté pour que tu rencontres tous les autres en même temps.Je suis désolée.

Je me suis levée de mon bureau pour aller ouvrir la porte à Kaede,même si au plus profond de moi-même,je voulais lui dire de partir.

Kaede:Est-ce que tu me pardonnes?

Moi:Mais voyons Kaede!!Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser!!C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser d'être partie aussi subitement.C'est juste que je me sentais pas très bien...Mais tes excuses sont acceptées bien évidemment!!

Kaede:Merci (T/p)!!

Et elle m'a fait un grand câlin.Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des câlins pour n'importe quelle raison,mais je lui ai rendu.Vous devez sûrement penser que j'accepte trop facilement les excuses,mais je préfère accepter les excuses de tout le monde plutôt que d'être rancunière.Voyez-vous,je suis du genre à pardonner facilement mais à ne jamais oublier.

Kaede:Bon,je vais te laisser maintenant.À plus (T/p)!!

Moi:Bye Kaede.

Et j'ai refermé la porte dès qu'elle est partie.Étrangement,l'étreinte de Nagito tout à l'heure était...réconfortante.Ça fait bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un qui essaye de me réconforter après toutes ces années que j'ai passées à me morfondre seule dans un coin,sans le moindre réconfort.Je crois que j'aime bien ce genre d'attention;Celle qu'on reçoit lorsque quelqu'un veut nous réconforter,contrairement aux feux des projecteurs,que je suis incapable de supporter.

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Coucou!!C'est moi,l'auteur!!J'espère que vous avez apprécié le deuxième chapitre de** **_Chance_ ** _**et** _ _**Malchance** _ _**(** _ _**Nagito×Reader** _ _**)** _ **!!Je vous promets qu'il y aura plus d'interactions entre (T/p) et Nagito à partir du prochain chapitre.Je** **vous dis** **à la prochaine!!À p'luche!!**


	5. Chapitre 3

_Rappel pour ceux et celles qui sont nouveaux au concept des ×Readers:_

_(T/p)=Ton prénom_  
 _(T/n)=Ton nom de_ _famille_  
 _(_ _C_ _/_ _c_ _)=_ _La_ _couleur_ _de_ _tes_ _cheveux_  
 _(_ _C_ _/_ _y_ _)=_ _La_ _couleur_ _de_ _tes_ yeux  
 _(_ _N_ _/_ _p_ _)=_ _Nourriture_ _préférée_

_Le lendemain_

_Pdv (T/p)_

Étrangement,j'ai bien dormi cette nuit;Aucun souvenir,aucun rêve,aucun cauchemar,j'étais juste dans un sommeil profond.Bien,je vais devoir sortir de ma chambre pour pouvoir manger.Même si je préfère être seule en général,il faut au moins que j'intéragisse un peu avec mon entourage.

En allant à la salle commune,j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde,du moins pour le moment.Il y avait Kaede,accompagnée de deux filles que je ne connais pas,et une autre fille entrain de les servir.

???:Oh,tu veux te joindre à nous?

Une des filles avec qui Kaede était assise m'a remarqué.Cette dernière avait les cheveux et les yeux bleus,ainsi qu'un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Moi:Pourquoi pas?

Kaede:Oh,(T/p)!!Je m'excuse,je ne t'avais pas vu.Viens!!

Je suis allée m'asseoir à côté de Kaede.

???:Vous voulez quelque chose?

Moi:Hein?

???:Pour manger...

Moi:Oh,c'est gentil de proposer.J'aimerais bien du/un/une/des (N/p).

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Le** **déterminant** **est** **au** **choix** **,** **tout** **comme** **votre** **nourriture** **préférée** **)**

???:Je vous fais ça!!

Moi:D'accord.Elle est vraiment gentille de proposer de me faire à manger.

Kaede:Kirumi est toujours comme ça.Après tout,elle est la Gouvernante Ultime.

Moi:Oh,je vois.Et toi?

???:Moi c'est Sayaka Maizono,l'Idole Ultime!!Elle c'est Ibuki Mioda,la Musicienne Ultime,et je présume que tu connais déjà Kaede.Toi?

Moi:(T/p) (T/n),la Chanteuse Ultime.Kaede m'a déjà parlé de vous!

Ibuki:Oh,(T/p)!!C'est toi que Kaede voulait nous présenter hier!!Kaede nous a aussi parlé de toi!!

La jeune fille nommée Ibuki semble très énergétique,ce qui est l'opposé de moi en général.

Sayaka:Oh,je viens de comprendre!!Kaede tenait à nous réunir toutes les quatre puisque nous sommes les quatre seules avec des talents reliés à la musique!!

Moi:Je présume que oui...

Kaede:Pas juste pour ça!Je tenais aussi à ce que (T/p) vous rencontre.

Nous avons passé un bon moment à parler de musique,de nos projets,un peu de tout et n'importe quoi au final!!

Moi:Bon,moi je vais retourner travailler sur ma chanson.Bye les filles!!

Sayaka:À la prochaine (T/p)!!

Ibuki:Bye bye (T/p)!!

Kaede:À plus!!

Avant de partir de la salle commune,je suis passée voir Kirumi.

Kirumi:Oh,vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

Moi:Non,je tenais juste à te remercier pour la nourriture.C'était excellent!!

Kirumi:Je suis bien heureuse que vous ayez apprécié le repas...Toutes mes excuses,mais j'ai oublié votre nom...

Moi:(T/p).

Kirumi:Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié le repas Mademoiselle (T/p)!!

Moi:Je dois y aller.Bye Kirumi!!

Kirumi:À la prochaine!!

Je suis repartie vers ma chambre.Cependant,sur le chemin,j'ai percuté quelque chose,ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Moi:Je suis infiniment désolée!!Je ne regardais pas où j'allais...

Nagito:Ce n'est pas grave!

Moi:Oh,Nagito!Comment tu vas?

Nagito:Je vais bien,et toi?Tu vas mieux qu'hier?

Moi:Oh,ça...Oui je vais bien!!Encore désolée de t'avoir foncé dessus...

Nagito:Ce n'est pas grave je t'ai dit...Bon,je présume que tu allais quelque part?

Moi:Dans ma chambre...

Nagito:Alors je ne vais pas te déranger bien longtemps.

Moi:Mais tu ne me déranges pas!

Nagito:Quand même,tu as des choses à faire,alors je ne vais rester dans tes pattes.À plus (T/p)!!

Moi:À plus Nagito...

On dirait que Nagito essayait de me fuir.C'est normal,bien des gens m'ont déjà fait le coup;On prétend s'inquiéter pour moi cinq minutes mais dès qu'il y a des gens autour,et bien je n'existe plus!!

Kokichi:(T/n)-Chan!!À peine la troisième journée d'école que tu te cherches déjà un copain?!

Moi:De quoi?!

Kokichi:Je parle de Nagito,espèce de patate!!

Moi:De un,je ne suis pas une patate.De deux,Nagito et moi on est juste des...connaissances?Enfin,dire qu'on est des connaissances c'est déjà beaucoup.

Kokichi:Et hier,quand il est allé voir si tu allais bien?C'était juste une coïncidence?

Moi:C'est juste qu'il fait plus attention aux autres que toi.Maintenant excuses moi,mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Kokichi:Mais,tu me laisses déjà?!

Moi:Oui.

Kokichi:(T/n)-Chan est méchante!!

Moi:Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom s'il te plaît?

Kokichi:Nan,je préfère (T/n)-Chan!!

Moi:Tu es vraiment gossant quand tu veux,tu sais?

Kokichi:Nishishi,(T/n)-Chan est de mauvaise humeur?

Moi(Murmure):Non,mais tu commences vraiment à me tomber sur les nerfs...

Kokichi:Hein?

Moi:J'ai dit je dois y aller!Bye Kokichi.

Je ne sais même pas si cet idiot m'a dit au revoir,parce que je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre.

 _Pdv_ _Nagito_

Donc,(T/p) me voit juste comme une connaissance?Pas même comme un ami?C'est décevant.J'ignore pourquoi,mais en sa présence,on dirait que je perds mes moyens.C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas être trop souvent avec elle.Parce que si je reste trop avec elle,(T/p) risque de s'apercevoir qu'elle me fait de l'effet,et risque de ne plus me parler.

Kokichi:En parlant du loup,salut Nagito!!

Moi:Oh,salut Kokichi.

Il manquait plus qu'il remarque que je n'étais pas parti.Génial...

Kokichi:Tu fais quoi ici?

Moi:Je pourrais aussi te poser la question.

Kokichi:(T/n)-Chan est partie,donc je cherche quelqu'un d'autre à embêter.

Moi:(T/n)-Chan?Tu parles de (T/p)?

Kokichi:Oui je parles de ta copine.

Moi:Euh,Kokichi...(T/p) et moi...On n'est pas en couple.

Kokichi:Pas encore.

J'aime bien Kokichi,mais parfois il me fait chier.

Moi:Tu n'avais pas quelqu'un à embêter?

Kokichi:J'ai dit que je cherchais quelqu'un à embêter,pas que je savais d'avance qui j'allais embêter.Et puisqu'on dirait qu'il n'y a personne d'autre autour,je vais t'embêter toi!!

Moi:Super...

Kokichi:Nishishi...

 _Pdv_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)_

Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de trouver des paroles pour cette foutue chanson?!Il est déjà très difficile de choisir un thème pour cette chanson,alors en plus trouver des paroles qui vont avec le thème?!C'est sans espoir...Autant écrire les paroles sans leur associer un thème...

 _Un_ _peu_ _plus_ _tard_

_"Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à mes fautes"?_

Trop long.

_"Je n'ai cessé de penser à mes fautes"?_

Mieux,mais ça sonne mauvais.

_"Je n'ai cessé de repenser à mes erreurs"?_

Parfait!!C'est tellement difficile d'écrire une chanson!!Comment les chanteuses populaires font?!Je suis crevée alors que je n'ai écrit qu'une ligne!!C'est épuisant!!Ce ne serait pas totalement idiot de me prendre quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine.

Sur le chemin vers la cuisine,j'ai croisé un de mes professeurs.Malheureusement,je ne suis plus sûre de qui est qui,parce qu'ils se ressemblent tous!!

Ourson jaune:Hey!Mademoiselle!!

Moi:Oh,oui?

Ourson jaune:Je ne vous ai jamais vu assister à vos cours jusqu'à date...

Moi:Oui,pardonnez-moi.Je pensais qu'il n'était pas requis d'y aller...

Ourson jaune:Il n'est pas requis d'y aller,certes.En revanche,je pense que cela serait une bonne chose pour vous puisque vous avez un excellent potentiel académiquement parlant.

C'est vrai que j'ai généralement eu de bonnes notes par le passé,mais je n'étais pas un génie non plus.

Moi:Je vais faire un effort pour y aller.Est-ce qu'il y a un cours qui a lieu actuellement?

Ourson jaune:Oui,Monophanie est entrain de donner un cours d'écriture il me semble...Vous pourrez trouver où se situe le cours sur votre Monopad.

Moi:D'accord!Merci...J'ai de la difficulté à me rappeler de votre nom...

Ourson jaune:Monosuke.

Moi:Merci Monosuke.Je vous souhaite une bonne journée!!

Monosuke:Je vous souhaite une bonne journée également Mademoiselle (T/n)!!

Le cours avait lieu non loin de là où j'étais.Ça ne m'a pas pris bien longtemps pour me rendre dans le local.

Monophanie:Alors comme je disais...Oh,une autre étudiante?Vous êtes en retard jeune femme...

Moi:Toutes mes excuses,j'ignorais l'existence de ce cours en premier lieu...

Monophanie:Ce n'est pas grave,mais fais attention la prochaine fois.

Il n'y avait que trois autres élèves dans la classe;Un garçon avec une casquette,une fille aux cheveux violets et des lunettes ainsi qu'une autre jeune fille qui avait l'air d'une princesse ou je ne sais quoi.

Monophanie:Bon,puisque tu viens d'arriver,je vais expliquer le travail à faire une fois de plus;Vous devez écrire une histoire,peu importe quel type d'histoire,du moment qu'il n'y a pas trop de violence dedans.Elle doit comprendre au moins 500 mots.Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde?

Nous avons tous hoché la tête pour dire qu'on avait compris.Je n'étais pas une experte en écriture,mais la tâche était relativement facile.Du moins,je l'espère...

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Bonjours** **!!** **J'espère** **que** **vous** **avez** **aimé** **le** **troisième** **chapitre** **de** _**Chance** _ _**et** _ **_malchance_ ** _**(** _ **_Nagito×Reader_ ** _**)** _ **!!** **Je tenais à vous informer que l'histoire que (T/p) va écrire n'est pas disponible!Je n'ai vraiment aucune inspiration pour le moment,donc je m'excuse pour ceux que ça intéressait...Laissez alors libre** **cours** **à votre imagination dans ce cas!!** **Sur** **ce** **,** **bonne** **journée** **et** **à** **la** **prochaine** **!!**


	6. Chapitre 4

_Rappel pour ceux et celles qui sont nouveaux au concept des ×_ _Reader_ _:_

 _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _):_ _Ton_ _prénom_  
 _(_ _T_ _/_ _n_ _):_ _Ton_ _nom_ _de_ _famille_  
 _(_ _T_ _/_ _s_ _):_ _Ton_ _surnom_  
 _(_ _C_ _/_ _c_ _):_ _La_ _couleur_ _de_ _tes_ _cheveux_  
 _(_ _C_ _/_ _y_ _):_ _La_ _couleur_ _de_ _tes_ _yeux_

 _Pdv_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)_

Ça ne m'a pas prit longtemps avant de terminer une histoire qui correspondait aux critères de Monophanie.

Monophanie:Oh,(T/p),tu as déjà fini?

Moi:Oui,est-ce qu'elle est correcte selon vous?

Monophanie:Laisse moi le temps de lire ton histoire.

Mon histoire devait faire tout au plus 600 mots,ce qui la rendait relativement courte.À ma grande surprise,ma professeure s'est mise à pleurer à la fin de mon histoire.Est-ce que les ours robotiques sont supposés pleurer?

Monophanie:Bon sang...(T/p)...C'est...Où as-tu pris ton inspiration pour écrire une histoire aussi romantique et triste à la fois?!

Moi:Je l'ignore...J'imagine que c'est sorti tout seul...

C'était faux.Je prenais mon inspiration de cauchemars que j'ai eu par le passé en les mélangeant avec les étranges aventures que mes "amies" ont eu aussi...Ce qui donne des trucs semblables à l'histoire que j'avais écrit:

Une histoire dans laquelle une fille,ni trop timide ni trop populaire,tombe amoureuse d'un garçon qui n'a jamais remarqué son existence.Par le biais du hasard,les deux jeunes finissent par passer beaucoup de temps ensemble pour finalement finir en couple.Cependant,à la fin,on apprend que le jeune garçon meurt dans un accident,accompagné de ses parents,ce qui laisse la pauvre jeune fille dans la tristesse et le désespoir éternel.

Un peu cliché,mais c'est les histoires qui marchent le mieux.(Vous avez probablement déjà compris que la partie "mignonne" dans laquelle la fille et le garçon sont en couple provient des aventures de mes "amies",tandis que la fin provient de mes pires cauchemars;Ceux dans lequel ma famille mourait devant mes yeux,puisque mes parents sont les seuls à vraiment avoir pris soin de moi.)

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Rassurez** **vous** **;** **Cette** **fanfiction** **ne** **finira** **pas** **comme** **ça** **.** **Même** **si** **la** **plupart** **de** **mes** **histoires** **finissent** **comme** **ça** **,** **celle-ci** **fait** **exception** **.)**

Étrangement,les trois autres élèves se sont mis à me regarder.

Moi:Quoi?

Fille à lunettes:Tu écris toi aussi?

Moi:Einh?

Fille à lunettes:Moi c'est Toko Fukawa,l'Auteur Ultime,donc j'écris assez fréquemment...

Moi:Enchantée...

Monophanie:Dit (T/p),est-ce que tu as besoin de rester après le cours?

Moi:Je...Pourquoi?

Monophanie:Pour parler...

Moi:Non merci,je vais parfaitement bien!!

Non,ça ne va pas bien.Je suis le centre de l'attention encore une fois,ce que je déteste.J'ai peur,je suis stressée,je veux sortir de là.Mais tout ça,je le garde pour moi.

Monophanie:Si tu le dit...Allez les autres!!Écrivez vos histoires!!

Vu que j'avais terminé le travail demandé,je me suis permise de sortir de la classe.J'ignorais si c'était autorisé,mais je m'en fiche pas mal...

_Pdv Nagito_

Cela faisait au moins une bonne demi heure que Kokichi me suivait partout pour m'embêter.

Moi:Tu as fini de me suivre partout?

Kokichi:Nan!Oh tiens!!Regarde!!

Moi:Qu'est-ce qu-

Kokichi a pris ma tête dans ses mains pour la tourner vers la gauche.

Kokichi:Regarde!!C'est ta copine!!Allez,va lui parler!!

Moi:J'ai pas besoin de tu me dises quoi faire Kokichi.

Kokichi:Dit celui qui est trop gêné pour rester proche de celle qu'il aime pendant plus de trente secondes.

Moi:Je ne suis pas-

(T/p):Oh,salut Nagito!!Comment tu vas?

Moi:Ça va...Enfin,j'ai Kokichi qui me suit partout pour m'embêter,mais sinon ça va...

(T/p):Sérieusement?Il a vraiment rien d'autre à faire de sa vie?

Moi:On dirait bien.

(T/p):En parlant de lui,il est où?

Moi:Oh,il est juste...Il est passé où?!

En me retournant,j'ai remarqué que Kokichi n'était plus là.Quelle bêtise il est allé faire cette fois?

(T/p):On dirait littéralement un enfant.

Moi:Ouais.Toi,comment tu vas?

(T/p):Oh,ça va.Je viens d'écrire une histoire pour le cours de Monophanie.

Moi:Ah d'accord...Une histoire de quoi?

Kokichi:Mais c'est ennuyant votre affaire!!Vous pouvez pas...Je sais pas...Passer à la vitesse supérieure?!

Depuis tout ce temps,Kokichi était juste caché de l'autre côté du couloir?!

(T/p):Tu veux quoi le nain?

Kokichi:De un,je ne suis pas un nain.De deux,je te signale que tu es plus petite que moi.

(T/p):C'est pas ça l'important!!Tu nous veux quoi?!

À ce moment là,les joues de (T/p) sont devenues roses.Soit elle n'aime pas quand on fait des remarques sur sa taille,soit elle aime plus Kokichi qu'elle ne veut bien le montrer.Je pense que c'est plutôt la première option.

Enfin...j'espère que c'est la première option.

Pourquoi je pense à ça moi?

(T/p):Euh...Nagito...Ça va?Allô!!La terre appelle Nagito!!

Kokichi:Ouais Nagito!!Réveille toi!!

Moi:Quoi?Oui pardon...J'étais dans la lune...

Kokichi:C'est à cause de la présence de (T/p) que tu es comme ça?Méchante (T/p)!!Elle fait paniquer le pauvre Nagito.

(T/p):De quoi?!

Moi:Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kokichi?!(T/p) n'a rien à voir la dedans!J'étais juste dans la lune,c'est tout.

Kokichi:Si tu le dit...Oh!!Je vois Saihara-Chan au loin!!Je vais aller l'embêter.Je vais vous laisser entre amoureux.Bye bye Nagito.À plus (T/n)-Chan!!

Moi:(T/n)-Chan einh?Il t'appelle toujours comme ça?

(T/p):Malheureusement oui...Et ça me frustre!Il peut pas m'appeler par mon prénom comme tout le monde?

Moi:Il essaie juste de te taquiner.De plus,(T/n)-Chan,c'est pas si mal que ça,non?

(T/p):Je t'interdis de te mettre à m'appeler comme ça toi aussi!!

Moi:Oh,donc tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Kokichi t'appelle (T/n)-Chan?C'est mignon.

(T/p):Il n'y a rien de mignon là dedans!!C'est juste que...J'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à essayer de trouver un moyen pour que Kokichi m'appelle (T/p) et non (T/n)-Chan...

Moi:Voyons voir...(T/s)...Oui,(T/s) ça sonne plutôt bien je trouve!

L'expression faciale de (T/p) changea soudainement;Ses joues plutôt roses sont redevenues normales,son faible sourire qu'elle essayait de cacher disparu et ses beaux yeux (C/y) furent remplis de désespoir.

(T/p):Tu..Tu m'as appelé...(T/s)?Je...Ap..Appelle moi par mon prénom et c'est tout,c'est plus simple...

Moi:J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

(T/p):C'est juste que...Rien...Je n'aime pas me faire appeler (T/s)...C'est tout...

Moi:D'accord...(T/n)-Chan...

(T/p):Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!!

Et là,Kokichi sorti de nulle part.(Non mais sérieusement,il avait pas dit qu'il allait embêter Shuichi?)

**(Nda:T'inquiète pas Nagito,je lui ai juste donné la capacité de Monokuma de se téléporter où il veut...)**

Kokichi:C'est parce qu'elle veut se faire appeler Komaeda-Chan,c'est pour ça.

(T/p):Kokichi!!!JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES OS UN PAR UN POUR TE LES FAIRE MANGER!!

Kokichi:Saihara-Chan!!Au secours!!J'ai une psychopathe à mes trousses!!

Shuichi:Tu as fait quoi encore?Tu es allé embêter Maki encore?

(T/p):Je vais te...C'est toi qui était dans mon cours!!

Il semblerait que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.Mais pourquoi est-ce que Kokichi a dit que (T/p) voulait se faire appeler Komaeda-Chan?On n'est pas frère et soeur,donc je ne vois pas le rapport.

**(Nda:Ah nous non plus on ne voit pas le rapport Nagito...)**

_Pdv_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)_

Kokichi était parti se cacher derrière le garçon à casquette qui était dans le même cours que moi,que Kokichi surnomme affectueusement Saihara-Chan.Si je prends en compte le fait qu'il m'appelle (T/n)-Chan,je présume que Saihara est le nom de famille de ce dernier.

??? Saihara:Oui,j'y étais.Tu es celle qui as fait pleurer Monophanie,je me trompe?

Moi:Oui,c'était moi...Mais ce n'était pas mon intention!!Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer!!

??? Saihara:Ce n'est pas grave.Elle a apprécié ton histoire,c'est ça qui compte.En passant,moi c'est Shuichi Saihara,le Détective Ultime.

Moi:Enchantée.Moi c'est (T/p) (T/n),la Chanteuse Ultime.

Shuichi:Kokichi a fait quoi cette fois?

Moi:Il passe son temps à m'appeler (T/n)-Chan,alors que je lui ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Shuichi:Il fait ça avec tout le monde,ne t'en fait pas.

Moi:Ah bon?

Shuichi:Ouais...

Moi:Mais la vraie raison pourquoi je suis à deux doigts de l'égorger c'est parce qu'il a dit que je voulais me faire appeler Komaeda-Chan...

Shuichi:Pardon?

Moi:Tu as bien entendu.

Et Shuichi s'est mis à...rire?Je m'y attendais...

Shuichi:Désolé,c'est juste que ça,Kokichi ne le fait pas souvent.

Moi:Ouais...

Kokichi:Si tu veux je peux commencer à t'appeler Akamatsu-Chan!!

Tiens,en parlant du loup.Attends,il vient d'appeler Shuichi par le nom de famille de Kaede?!

Shuichi:Que-?Kokichi?

Kokichi:Nishishi,tu es gêné Shuichi?

Moi:Oh miracle!Il a appelé quelqu'un par son prénom!!

Kokichi:Je te signale que j'ai appelé Nagito par son nom tantôt...

Moi:Ah oui c'est vrai...Mais pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom moi?!

Kokichi:Parce que c'est drôle de te faire chier.

Moi:Toi-

Kokichi:Protège moi Saihara-Chan!!

Moi:T'es sûr que Kokichi n'est pas un gamin?

Shuichi:Je commence aussi à douter...En plus avec sa taille...

Kokichi:HEY!!Je suis pas si petit que ça!!En plus,(T/p) est plus petite que moi!!

Moi:J'ignore si je dois te remercier de m'avoir appelé par mon prénom ou te gifler pour m'avoir traité de petite.

Kokichi:Je vais prendre le remerciement s'il te plaît...

Moi:Bon...Où est passé Nagito?

Kokichi:Il est parti ça fait un moment.

Moi:Oh zut...

Kokichi:Aussi...Pourquoi tu t'es fâchée quand il t'a appelé (T/s)?

Moi:J'aime pas ça c'est tout...

Kokichi:Oh...La petite (T/s) ment!!

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir.Je l'ai aggripé par le cou et je l'ai poussé contre le mur.

Moi:Si tu me rappelles (T/s) encore une fois,je jure que tu vas avoir de la difficulté à marcher pendant un mois.Et là encore,je suis gentille.

Kokichi:D...D'accord...

Moi:D'accord qui?

Kokichi:D'accord...(T/n)-Chan...Tu..Tu peux me lâcher?

Moi:Einh...

Je l'ai lâché immédiatement...Non...Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire?Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça?Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai fait du mal...

Nagito:(T/p)?

C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué que Nagito avait assisté à TOUTE la scène.Maintenant,il devait me voir tel que je suis;Un monstre.Un monstre qui a fini par devenir ce qu'il redoutait le plus...Je m'en veux tellement...

Moi:Je suis infiniment désolée...

Je me suis mise à courir vers je ne sais où,dans l'espoir de trouver une pièce dans laquelle je pourrais pleurer en paix.

_Un peu plus tôt_   
_(Avant que (T/p) agrippe Kokichi par le cou)_

_Pdv Nagito_

J'ignore si (T/p) avait fini sa discussion avec Shuichi et Kokichi...J'espère que rien de mal ne s'est passé.Je vais le savoir de toute façon...L'endroit où ils étaient sensés se trouver était sur le chemin vers ma chambre...

(T/p):Toi-

Kokichi:Protège moi Saihara-Chan!!

J'entendis (T/p) et Kokichi crier avant même d'être à côté d'eux.Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore?Je me suis mis de côté,pour pas qu'ils me voient.Ce n'est pas de l'espionnage...Je fais juste m'assurer que rien de mal ne se produise...En restant caché...Ok je les espionnes peut-être.

(T/p):T'es sûr que Kokichi n'est pas un gamin?

Shuichi:Je commence à douter...En plus avec sa taille...

Kokichi:HEY!!Je suis pas si petit que ça!!En plus,(T/p) est plus petite que moi!!

Il avait en partie raison.Kokichi est plus petit que Shuichi et moi.J'ignore il mesure combien exactement,mais il n'est pas grand non plus.C'est vrai que (T/p) est plus petite que lui...

 **(Nda:Pour vous donner une image plus claire,vous,(T/p),mesurez 1m52,Kokichi mesure 1m56,Shuichi mesure 1m71 et Nagito mesure 1m80.Pour faire pour court,vous êtes la plus petite du** **groupe** **tandis que Nagito est le plus grand...)**

(T/p):J'ignore si je dois te remercier de m'avoir appelé par mon prénom ou te gifler pour m'avoir traité de petite.

C'est vrai que Kokichi n'appelle pas (T/p) par son prénom la plupart du temps...Et on dirait que (T/p) n'aime vraiment pas qu'on lui rappelle le fait qu'elle est petite...

Kokichi:Je vais prendre le remerciement s'il te plaît...

(T/p):Bon...Où est passé Nagito?

Kokichi:Il est parti ça fait un moment.

(T/p):Oh zut...

Je ferais mieux de partir;Si (T/p) se met à me chercher et qu'elle me trouve ici...JE SUIS DANS LE PÉTRIN!!

À peine ai-je eu le temps de penser à ça que j'ai entendu un gros BAM!Pas le moment de partir on dirait...Je me suis retourné pour voir ce qui avait causé ce bruit,et j'ai vu une scène...ma foi étrange:

(T/p),qui tenait fermement Kokichi par le cou,et qui le maintenait collé contre le mur.Disons qu'elle a de drôles de façons pour flirter avec les autres...

**(Nda:Oui Nagito...(T/p) est tellementtttt entrain de flirter avec Kokichi...)**

Étrangement,à la pensée que (T/p) était entrain de draguer Kokichi,j'ai eu une sorte de pincement au coeur...Pourquoi?Je n'en sais rien...Serait-ce...de la jalousie?Non,je n'ai strictement aucune raison d'être jaloux.

Je ferais mieux de partir.Je n'ai pas envie de voir (T/p) flirter avec Kokichi...

(T/p):Si tu me rappelles (T/s) encore une fois,je jure que tu vas avoir de la difficulté à marcher pendant un mois.Et là encore,je suis gentille.

Quoi?Elle était...fâchée?C'était une première...Elle semblait vraiment en colère envers Kokichi...Juste parce qu'il l'avait appelé (T/s)?C'est étrange...

Kokichi:D...D'accord...

(T/p):D'accord qui?

Kokichi:D'accord...(T/n)-Chan...Tu..Tu peux me lâcher?

(T/p):Einh...

(T/p) a lâché Kokichi immédiatement après.Non pas parce que Kokichi lui avait demandé,mais plutôt sur le coup de la...peur?Elle avait l'air terrifiée,mais terrifiée pour quelle raison?

Moi:(T/p)?

(T/p) venait de se rendre compte que j'étais là.

(T/p):Je suis infiniment désolée...

Et elle s'est mise à courir dans la direction opposée...

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Je** **m'excuse** **si** **vous** **avez** **trouvé** **ce** **chapitre** **trop** **long** **...** **J'espère** **que** **vous** **l'avez** **quand** **même** **apprécié** **.** **Vous** **devez** **sûrement** **vous** **demander** **pourquoi** **(** **T** **/** **p** **)** **panique** **quand** **on** **l'appelle** **(** **T** **/** **s** **)...** **Vous** **allez** **le** **découvrir** **au** **prochain** **chapitre** **!!** **Sur** **ce** **,** **à** **p'luche** **!!**


	7. Chapitre 5

_Rappel pour ceux et celles qui sont nouveaux au concept des ×Readers:_

_(T/p)=Ton prénom_   
_(T/n)=Ton nom de famille_   
_(T/s)=Ton surnom_   
_(C/c)=La couleur de tes cheveux_   
_(C/y)=La couleur de tes yeux_

_Pdv (T/p)_

J'ai trouvé une pièce,elle ne semble pas verrouillé...J'ignore à quoi sert être pièce,mais honnêtement,que ce soit une classe ou un placard à balais je m'en fiche,je voulais juste un coin pour me cacher.

Je me suis affalée sur le sol de la pièce tout en pleurant.La raison pour laquelle je déteste me faire appeler (T/s),c'est parce que ce sont mes harceleurs qui ont commencé à m'appeler comme ça...Enfin,un de mes harceleurs...Il s'agissait d'un garçon de ma classe de primaire.

_(Flashback)_

_Garçon:Dit (T/p),tu as un surnom?_

_Moi:Non...Je n'ai jamais pensé à un surnom...Puisque généralement,les surnoms,c'est entre ceux qui s'apprécient mutuellement,nan?_

_Garçon:Alors...Si je te trouvais un surnom?_

_Moi:Einh?Mais-_

_Garçon:Hummm...Que dirais-tu de (T/s)?_

_Moi:Ça sonne bien,va pour (T/s)!!_

_Garçon:D'accord...(T/s)_

_(Fin du flashback)_

Ce garçon,c'est le premier enfant qui est devenu mon ami.J'ai toujours été seul,mais lui,il a accepté de devenir mon ami...Mais par la suite...Quand ses autres amis ont commencé à me faire du mal...Il m'a laissé tomber...Et il a transformé le joli surnom affectueux (T/s) en une façon de me rabaisser...C'est pour ça que je ne supporte pas ce surnom,parce qu'il me rappelle mon passé...

Tellement j'étais occupée à penser à mon passé,je n'ai même pas remarquer qu'il y avait des gens à la porte...

Kokichi:(T/n)-Chan?Tu vas bien?Parce qu'on dirait...

Shuichi:On s'inquiète pour toi...

Moi:Laissez moi.On ne se connait même pas!!

Kokichi(Murmure):On va te laisser faire alors...

Shuichi(Murmure):Espérons que tu pourras la résonner...

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient?À qui ils parlaient?

Nagito:(T/p)?

Moi:Nagito?

_Pdv Nagito_

La pauvre (T/p),je ne sais pas pourquoi son surnom la met dans un tel état,mais j'espère pouvoir l'aider.

Moi:Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me parler si tu avais besoin de réconfort...

(T/p):C'est juste que...Je ne veux pas t'embêter...J'ai vécu avec ça toute ma vie,tu sais?J'ai toujours eu besoin de me réconforter par moi-même...

Moi:Tu n'as plus à te réconforter toi-même,je suis là.

(T/p):Mais je dois faire chier à toujours me mettre à pleurer....

C'est pour ça qu'elle s'isole quand elle est triste?De peur de déranger les autres alentour?Elle ne devrait pas;Si elle ne s'isolait pas,ce serait bien plus simple pour l'aider.

Moi:Non,tu ne fais pas "chier".

(T/p):Ugh...J'imagine que si tu es ici,c'est parce que tu veux des explications...

Moi:Si tu es à l'aise de m'expliquer...

 **(Nda:Non (T/p),il est là parce qu'il a besoin d'une cachette pour jouer à** **cache-cache** **...)**

(T/p):C'est juste que...C'est le surnom qu'ils m'ont donné...et...

Elle avait déjà de la misère à parler à travers ses larmes,elle ne pouvait même plus parler...Et c'était qui "ils"?

Moi:(T/p),c'est qui "ils"?

(T/p):Ils...Il s'agit de ceux qui m'ont harcelé par le passé...Attends quoi?

Ça m'a prit deux secondes avant de comprendre.(T/p) s'est fait harceler par le passé?!Mais pourquoi?Elle a fait quoi pour mériter ça?Elle n'est ni laide,ni idiote,alors pourquoi est-ce que des abrutis seraient allés faire ça?!

**(Nda:Va savoir...Même moi je sais pas pourquoi des gens sont assez fous pour faire ça...)**

Moi:Tu t'es faite harceler?Mais...Je suis infiniment désolé que quelqu'un aie pu te faire ça...

(T/p):Pas besoin de ta pitié Nagito!!

Moi:Einh?

(T/p):Je...J'en ai marre des gens qui font semblant d'avoir de la pitié pour moi juste pour se servir de moi...

Moi:Je ne veux pas me servir de toi...

(T/p):Tu veux quoi alors?

Moi:Être ton ami...

_Pdv (T/p)_

Nagito:Être ton ami...

Option 1,Nagito veut vraiment être mon ami,ce qui est...bien je crois.Option 2,il me ment.Pour une fois,je vais faire le contraire de ce que me dit mon instinct;Même si mon instinct me dit qu'il se fiche de moi,je vais lui donner une chance...

Moi:Tu es sérieux?

Nagito:Mais bien sûr...

Moi:Hehe...C'est...gentil...Merci Nagito...

Nagito:Il n'y a pas de quoi...Mais...Est-ce que tu as envie de me parler?Tu sais,à propos de ce qu'ils t'ont fait...

Moi:Pas vraiment...Je ne veux pas te déranger bien longtemps...

Nagito:Je t'ai dit que tu ne me déranges pas!!

Moi:Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment...

Nagito:Je vois.Mais rappelle toi de ça;Même si on t'a fait du mal par le passé,ce n'est pas tout le monde qui te veut du mal.Ici,personne ne te veut du mal.Si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un,fait le.Personne ne va rire de toi parce que tu as des émotions...Si tu veux avancer dans ta vie,laisse ton passé derrière toi,et regarde en avant...

_Pdv Nagito_

Je ne sais même pas si ce que je viens de dire fait du sens,mais je pense que (T/p) avait besoin de l'entendre...

(T/p):Tu as raison...Je devrais laisser mon passé derrière moi...Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Moi:Je ne t'ai pas dit de tous laisser en arrière d'un coup...

(T/p):Hehe...En passant...(T/s),ce n'est pas si mal que ça...

Moi:Tu es sûre d'être à l'aise avec ce surnom?

(T/p):Oui...Tu peux partir maintenant tu sais...

Moi:Oh,donc...Tu ne sais pas dans quelle pièce tu te trouves je me trompe?

(T/p):Non...

Moi:Je me disais aussi...On est dans ma chambre...

La pauvre devait vraiment être désespérée pour entrer dans une pièce sans prendre le temps de vérifier ce qu'il y a dedans.Elle a de la chance d'être tombée sur ma chambre et non celle d'un étudiant qu'elle n'a pas encore rencontrer...

(T/p):Attends,quoi?!Je suis désolée...Je ne savais pas que-

Ses joues sont devenues roses en quelques instants.Elle est mignonne quand elle est gênée.

Attends,je viens de penser à quoi là?Je ne dis pas que (T/p) est laide,au contraire,mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça?Non...Je ne suis pas entrain de...tomber amoureux d'elle?!Si?Même si c'était le cas,elle ne m'aimerait jamais,ça c'est sûr.

Moi:Ce n'est pas grave (T/p),tu n'allais pas bien,je ne t'en veux pas.Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit,ma porte est toujours ouverte.

(T/p):Quand même....Désolée....

Moi:Ou peut-être tu le savais...

(T/p):Einh?

Moi:Je plaisante...

La réaction de (T/p) fut...inattendue...Elle m'a pris dans ses bras pour m'enlacer.

**(Nda:Redescend petit garçon sur son nuage...)**

(T/p):Dis Nagito...

Moi:Oui?

(T/p):Tu peux me promettre un truc?

Moi:Te promettre quoi?

(T/p):De ne jamais me laisser tomber...

Moi:Pourquoi est-ce que je te laisse-

(T/p):Promets le.

Moi:Je te promets de ne jamais te laisser tomber.Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le faire promettre tu sais?

(T/p):C'est vrai,tu pourrais être entrain de me mentir.

Moi:C'est pas ça que je voulais dire!!Je voulais dire que-

(T/p):Que tu n'allais pas m'abandonner,que ce n'était pas nécessaire de le promettre?

Moi:En quelque sorte...

(T/p):Bon,je vais y aller maintenant...Bye-

Moi:Attends!!

(T/p):Quoi?

Moi:Est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose.

(T/p):Ça dépend...

Moi:De ne pas me laisser derrière,même si tu te fais plein d'amis et que tu deviens populaire.

(T/p):C'est ridicule,ça ne va jamais arriver!!

Moi:On ne sait jamais.

(T/p):Ugh...Je ne vais pas te laisser derrière...Je te le promets.

_(Un peu avant ce passage)_

_Pdv Shuichi_

Kokichi:Ça fait un bout qu'ils sont là dedans...On ne devrait vérifier si tout va bien?

Moi:Non Kokichi.Tu as bien vu que (T/p) ne voulait pas nous parler,c'est inutile de rentrer.

Kokichi:Oui mais pourquoi elle ne veut pas nous voir?

Moi:Va savoir...Justement,pourquoi tu veux savoir?Serais-tu...jaloux?

Kokichi:Que-Tu es sérieux Shuichi?Moi,jaloux?Bien sûr que non!!

Moi:C'est pour ça que tu tournes autour de Nagito et (T/p)!!Parce que tu es jaloux!!

Kokichi:Tu racontes quoi?Tu es sensé être un détective,je te croyais plus intelligent que ça...C'est Nagito qui aime (T/p),pas moi.

Moi:T'en es sûr?

Kokichi:Sûr à 100%.Après,on en parle de toi et Kaede?

Moi:Einh?De quoi tu parles?!

Kokichi:Nishishi,je te tiens.C'est évident que tu aimes Kaede!!

Moi:Tu dis n'importe-

(T/p) est sortie de la pièce.(Le pire,elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de regarder dans quelle pièce elle était rentrée.Elle est rentrée dans la chambre de Nagito...Kokichi trouvait ça très drôle...)

Kokichi:Ça va (T/n)-Chan?

Moi:Kokichi,n'aggrave pas-

(T/p):Oui ça va,merci de demander.En passant,je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure...

Kokichi:Ne t'en fait pas avec ça!!Tu n'es pas la seule à me faire ça.

(T/p):Quoi?

Kokichi:Maki me le fait aussi quand je la dérange trop longtemps.

(T/p):Oh...

Moi:Bon,je vais vous laisser.Je suis content que tu vas mieux (T/p)!!

Kokichi:À plus Saihara-Chan!!

(T/p):Bye Shuichi!

 _Pdv_ _Kokichi_

Shuichi est parti.C'est parfait,ça va être encore plus simple pour mettre mon plan en action!!

Moi:Dit,tu as fait exprès de rentrer dans la chambre de Nagito ou c'était le hasard?

(T/p):Oh,j'ai pas vraiment fait attention...J'aurais pu rentrer dans un placard à balais aussi...

Moi:Ah,je vois...Mais sinon,tu aimes bien Nagito,nan?

(T/p):Einh?

Moi:Oh allez!!C'est évident que tu as un crush sur lui!!

(T/p):Désolée de te décevoir,mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

Moi:T'es pas drôle (T/n)-Chan...Ah oui c'est vrai,j'avais dit que j'allais t'appeler Komaeda-Chan...

(T/p):Kokichi!!

Moi:Oui c'est moi.

(T/p):Tu m'énerves!!

Moi:Merci du compliment,c'est très apprécié...

(T/p):Bon,moi je vais y aller.Bye Kokichi!!

Moi:Bye (T/n)-Chan!!

Je vais l'appeler (T/n)-Chan parce que c'est plus facile à se rappeler.Aussi parce qu'elle n'aime pas ça non plus,donc d'une manière ou d'une autre je la fais chier.

 _Pdv_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)_

Honnêtement,Kokichi est vraiment gossant!!Je me demande parfois pourquoi je prends la peine de lui parler!!Bon,maintenant,je fais quoi?Je pense que je vais aller me coucher.J'ai pas envie de croiser d'autres personnes.J'ai surtout pas envie de recroiser Kokichi.

Surtout pas après être rentrée dans son jeu de mensonges...

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Bonjour** **tout** **le** **monde** **.** **Merci** **d'avoir** **lu** **le** **cinquième** **chapitre** **de** **_Chance_ ** **_et_ ** _**malchance** _ **_(_ ** _**Nagito×Reader** _ _**)** _ **.** **Je** **pense** **que** **ce** **chapitre** **était** **chiant** **à** **lire** **,** **toutes** **mes** **excuses** **pour** **cela** **...** **Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas compris ce que (T/p) voulait dire par "rentrer dans son jeu de mesonges",voici quelques** **explications** **:**

 **(** **T** **/** **p** **)** **a** **côtoyé** **beaucoup** **de** **menteurs** **par** **le** **passé** **.** **Au** **fil** **du** **temps** **,** **elle** **a** **compris** **comment** **reconnaître** **un** **menteur** **,** **mais** **aussi** **comment** **en** **imiter** **un** **.** **Lorsqu'elle** **a** **rencontré** **Kokichi** **,** **elle** **a** **immédiatement** **compris** **que** **ce** **dernier** **était** **un** **menteur** **.** **À** **la** **fin** **du** **chapitre** **,** **quand** **(** **T** **/** **p** **)** **dit** **qu'elle** **est** **rentrée** **dans** **le** **jeu** **de** **mensonges** **de** **Kokichi** **,** **elle** **veut** **dire** **qu'elle** **sait** **que** **Kokichi** **lui** **ment** **,donc** **elle** **lui** **ment** **en** **retour** **...**

 **J'ai** **pas** **vraiment** **grand** **chose** **à** **rajouter** **,** **alors** **je** **vous** **laisse** **là** **dessus** **?** **Allez** **,** **à** **p'luche** **!!**


	8. Chapitre 6

_Rappel pour ceux et celles qui sont nouveaux au concept des ×Readers:_

_(T/p)=Ton prénom_   
_(T/n)=Ton nom de famille_   
_(T/s)=Ton surnom_   
_(C/c)=La couleur de tes cheveux_   
_(C/y)=La couleur de tes yeux_

_Pdv (T/p)_

Cette sieste était excellente!!Bon,mon estomac commence à parler une langue étrangère,donc je ferais mieux d'aller manger.

Kirumi:Bien le bonjour Mademoiselle (T/p).

Moi:Salut Kirumi!!

Kirumi:Je présume que vous venez pour manger.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre que mon ventre l'a fait pour moi.

Moi:On peut dire ça...Oui.

Kirumi:Que voulez-vous manger?

Moi:Oh,tu sais,tu n'as pas besoin de-

Kirumi:Au contraire,ça me fait plaisir de vous aider.

Moi:Alors j'aimerais bien...Je ne suis même pas sûre...Il est quelle heure?

Kirumi:Il est 13:30.

Moi:Wow,j'ai dormi pendant tout ce temps!!Alors...un sandwich fera l'affaire...

Kirumi:Je vais vous faire ça.

Moi:Merci Kirumi!

En attendant mon sandwich,je regardais les environs pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un autour.Bingo,il y avait Shuichi et Kaede.Ces deux là semblent bien s'entendre.Alors que je les regardais,Kaede m'a fait un signe de la main pour me dire de les rejoindre.

Moi:Salut!

Kaede:Coucou (T/p)!!

Shuichi:Bonjour (T/p).

Moi:Je peux me joindre à vous?

Kaede:Bien sûr!!

Si je me souviens bien,Kokichi a appelé Shuichi "Akamatsu-Chan",ce qui est le nom de famille de Kaede...C'est vrai qu'ils feraient un beau couple...

**(Nda:Avant que quelqu'un chiale parce qu'il y a du Saimatsu dans mon histoire,je ne veux pas de guerre par rapport aux ships dans les commentaires.)**

De plus,on dirait que Shuichi aime bien Kaede.Ça pourrait être drôle d'essayer de les mettre ensemble,nan?

Moi:Merci de me laisser passer du temps avec vous.J'espère ne pas trop vous déranger...

Kaede:Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout (T/p).Ça nous fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi.

Kirumi:Et voici le sandwich de (T/p).

Moi:Oh,merci Kirumi!

Kirumi:Ça me fait plaisir.

J'ai immédiatement commencé à manger.Bah quoi?Mon estomac parle une langue étrangère,donc je mange pour qu'il se taise.Logique,nan?

Kaede:Tu vas mieux?

Moi(Tout en mangeant):De quoi tu parles?

Kaede:Shuichi m'a raconté...Je suis désolée-

Moi:Pas besoin d'être désolée.

Kaede:Si tu le dit...

Moi:Sinon,vous allez bien?

Kaede:Oui,ça va.

Shuichi:Euh...(T/p)?

Moi:Qu-

???:Devine c'est qui?

Quelqu'un venait de mettre ses mains devant mes yeux.Un peu chiant quand on essaye de manger.

Moi:Je sais pas t'es qui mais j'aimerais bien manger...

Kokichi:Tu es toujours fâchée (T/n)-Chan?

Moi:Non,mais j'essaye de manger.

Kokichi:Je vais te laisser manger alors...

Shuichi:Ça va Kokichi?

Kokichi:Oui,pourquoi?

Shuichi:Je sais pas,on dirait que tu rougis.C'est à cause de (T/p)?

J'ai failli m'étouffer à cause du commentaire de Shuichi.Attends,il est sérieux lui?Kokichi,et moi?Mais il s'est cogné le crâne lui!!

Moi:Il est où le rapport Shuichi?!

Kokichi:Ouais,je ne suis même pas entrain de rougir.Il dit ça juste pour pas que Kaede ne remarque que lui est entrain de rougir.N'est-ce pas,Saihara-Chan?

Shuichi:N'importe quoi!!

Moi:Maintenant que tu le dit...C'est vrai que Shuichi a les joues plutôt roses...

Pour une fois que Kokichi et moi on s'entend sur un point...

_Pdv Kokichi_

C'est drôle de voir (T/p) embarquer dans mon jeu;Elle aussi pense que Shuichi et Kaede sont mignons ensemble.Mais Shuichi exagère;Moi,rougir à cause de (T/p)?Je suis pas Nagito moi...

Kaede:Shuichi?Tes joues sont vraiment roses...

Shuichi:Mais je-

(T/p):Mais que c'est mignon!!Bon,je vais y aller.À plus les amoureux!!

Moi:Et moi?

(T/p):Ah oui,à plus le nain!

Moi:JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU ES PLUS PETITE QUE MOI!!

(T/p):Peut-être,mais je suis plus intelligente que toi.

Et elle est partie je ne sais où.Elle est plus petite que moi,et elle se permet de m'appeler "le nain"?On dirait qu'elle a deux personnalités;La timide qui ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux autres,et celle qui est la plus intrigante,la fille qui sait se tenir debout...mais qui écrase un peu trop les autres...Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu par le passé pour devenir comme ça,mais ça ne devait pas être de tout repos...

**(Nda:Ouais,au début je trouvais que c'était bizarre que (T/p) change de personnalité,mais au final je trouvais ça drôle et ça la rendait plus...humaine.)**

Shuichi n'a vraiment aucun rapport avec ses "Kokichi rougit à cause de (T/p)".De un,je ne rougis pas du tout à cause de (T/p).

**(Nda:En même temps,elle a failli t'étrangler...)**

De deux,c'est Nagito et (T/p) qui rougissent quand ils se voient.À la manière dont elle réagit quand je l'appelle Komaeda-Chan,il est plus qu'évident qu'elle ne voit pas Nagito comme un...Comment elle a dit ça déjà? _Juste_ _des_ _connaissance_ s?Ouais,elle n'est pas vraiment douée pour mentir celle là...

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Du** **moins** **,** **c'est** **ce** **qu'elle** **te** **fait** **croire** **...)**

De trois,Shuichi ne veut vraiment pas que Kaede sache qu'il l'aime.Il a même essayé de détourner l'attention de Kaede pour pas qu'elle remarque qu'il était entrain de rougir.

Moi:Je dois y aller moi aussi.Bye bye Shuichi!À plus Kaede!

Shuichi:Au revoir Kokichi.

Kaede:Bye!!

Shuichi(Murmure):J'avais raison.Dès que (T/p) est partie,il a décidé de partir lui aussi.

Moi:J'ai entendu!Et puis tu te trompes.J'ai des choses à faire,alors je m'en vais.

_Pdv Nagito_

J'espère que (T/p) va mieux.Je m'inquiète pour elle;Si elle ne s'est jamais ouverte aux autres lorsqu'elle était dans une situation difficile,c'est évident qu'elle ne va pas se mettre à parler aux autres du jour au lendemain.

_Pdv (T/p)_

Je ne portais pas vraiment attention à mon entourage quand j'ai foncé la tête première sur quelqu'un.

???:Hey!Tu peux pas faire plus attention?!

C'était une voix féminine,que je ne reconnaissais malheureusement pas...

Moi:Oh,désolée...

???:Tu ferais mieux d'être désolée la planche à pain...Mais attends,c'est toi la nouvelle que Kaede a essayé de nous présenter il y a pas longtemps,je me trompe?!

Moi:En effet...

???:Bahaha,tu en as fait un scandale!!Tu es partie pour je ne sais quelle raison et tout le monde s'était inquiété!!Tu t'appelles...(T/p) si je me souviens bien?

Moi:Oui,c'est ça.Je suis la Chanteuse Ultime...

???:Moi c'est Miu Iruma,l'Inventrice Ultime.Attends,toi,chanteuse?

Moi:Ouais,pourquoi?Tu ne me crois pas _digne_ de mon talent?

Miu:Déjà tu te calmes la planche à pain.Et puis,je me disais simplement que c'était bizarre pour quelqu'un d'aussi...timide puisse être la Chanteuse Ultime...

Moi:Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler "la planche à pain" s'il te plaît?

Miu:Mais c'est ce que tu es!!

Moi:Ugh-

Je ne pense pas que Miu et moi allons devenir de super amies.Ses commentaires sont...déplacés pis ça me fait chier.Je n'aime vraiment pas me faire appeler "la planche à pain".C'est encore plus chiant que de me faire appeler-

Kokichi:Et bien!(T/n)-Chan a rencontré Miu?

Moi/Miu:Oh non,pas lui...

Kokichi:Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre en plus.

Miu:Je ne suis pas amie avec la planche à pain!!

Moi:Mais tu vas arrêter?!

Miu:Ahhh!!La planche à pain me crie dessus!!

C'est ma journée on dirait;Encerclée par deux idiots.Ça va être quoi ensuite?!

Nagito:Oh,salut (T/p)!!Bonjour Kokichi!!

Kokichi:Oh tiens Nagito!!Le copain de (T/p)!!

Moi(Murmure):Je vais lui arracher la tête...

Miu:Attends,la planche à pain est en couple avec Nagito?!Grande nouvelle ça...

Nagito:Non Miu,je ne suis pas en couple avec (T/p),c'est juste Kokichi qui fait l'idiot...

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Pas** **besoin** **de** _**faire** _ **l'idiot** **,** **c'est** **un** **idiot** **tout** **court** **.** **Ne** **me** **tuez** **pas** **,** **j'adore** **Kokichi** **,** **c'était** **juste** **une** **blague** **...)**

Kokichi:Je sais que j'ai raison!!

Moi:C'est beau d'avoir des rêves le nain.

Kokichi:Tu es plus petite que moi je te signale!!

Miu:Donc,Kokichi est jaloux parce que c'est Nagito qui est avec (T/p)??

Kokichi:Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi?!

Moi:Bon,je dois y aller...

J'aime pas vers où cette conversation s'en va.Je ferais mieux de fuir...

Nagito:Je te suis...

Kokichi:Onh...C'est mignon!!

Moi:Tais toi le nain!!

Je suis juste partie.Je ne sais même pas si Nagito m'a suivi,et j'en ai personnellement rien à faire.Je suis juste retournée dans ma chambre.Vu que je n'ai rien à faire,j'ai écrit une simple ligne dans mon cahier de notes:

_Donc pour cacher tout ça je souriais._

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Coucou** **!!** **Désolée** **si** **ce** **chapitre** **était** **chiant** **à** **lire** **/** **ne** **faisait** **aucun** **sens** **mais** **j'ai** **pas** **vraiment** **d'inspiration** **ces** **derniers** **temps** **...** **Donc** **c'est** **comme** **si** **je** **me** **_forçais_ ** **à** **écrire** **...** **J'espère** **que** **vous** **avez** **quand** **même** **apprécié** **ce** **chapitre** **...** **Sur** **ce** **,** **passez** **une** **bonne** **journée** **/** **nuit** **!!** **À** **p'luche** **!!**


	9. Chapitre 7

_Rappel pour ceux et celles qui sont nouveaux au concept des ×Reader:_

_(T/p)=Ton prénom_   
_(T/n)=Ton nom de famille_   
_(C/c)=La couleur de tes cheveux_   
_(C/y)=La couleur de tes yeux_   
_(T/s)=Ton surnom_

_Pdv (T/p)_

_Je marchais sans vraiment savoir vers où,je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler où j'étais.Une école?Et si c'était la cas,était-ce Hope's Peak?Je l'ignore.Le seul truc que je savais,c'était qu'il y avait des gens autour de moi.Des filles,des garçons,des gens que je connaissais,des inconnus,tant de personnes méconnaissables.Ils étaient tous entrain de...rire.Rire de moi,rire de ma présence,rire de ma stupidité..._

_Rire de mon "talent"_

_Je comprends maintenant où je suis;Je suis sur une scène,un micro devant moi,avec une foule de personnes me fixant.Sous le coup de la panique,je me suis mise en boulette par terre pour me mettre à pleurer._

**(Nda:Pardonnez l'expression qui n'a pas rapport)**

_Je cherchais désespérément quelqu'un qui ne serait pas entrain de rire de moi.Je regardais autour de moi,je cherchais un visage parmi la foule de personnes,j'essayais de m'accrocher à quelque chose,j'espérais que quelqu'un remarque...Mais il n'y avait personne._

_Moi:Je vous en prie...Ne me laissez pas..._

_Tel sont les mots que j'ai essayé de prononcer,mais sont-ils vraiment sortis ainsi?J'en doute fort.Ils ont dû se faire étouffer par mes sanglots..._

_J'ai_ _fermé_ _les_ _yeux_ _en_ _espérant_ _pouvoir_ _sortir_ _de_ _cet_ _enfer_ _..._

En les rouvrant,je n'étais plus sur une scène de spectacle,mais bel et bien dans ma chambre,à Hope's Peak.Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...Dans le fond...ce cauchemar était basé sur une de mes peurs...

La peur qu'on se moque de moi.

J'avais déjà peur de ça avant...Mais maintenant,j'ai peur qu'on se moque de moi à cause de mon "talent".

La Chanteuse Ultime...Mais oui bien sûr...Dès que je sais qu'il y a des gens autour de moi quand je chante,je peux sentir ma voix se métamorphoser...Ma voix devient insupportable...C'est probablement à cause du trac...

Pour passer le temps,j'ai pris mon lecteur MP3 ainsi que mon casque pour écouter ma musique tranquillement,tout en chantant.

(Même si je doute de mon propre talent,j'aime bien chanter en écoutant de la musique...C'est apaisant.)

_Pdv Nagito_

Après m'être finalement débarassé de Miu et Kokichi,je marchais dans les couloirs vers la chambre de (T/p),puisqu'elle devrait être là,techniquement.

Non,je ne l'espionne pas!!Je veux juste savoir comment elle va,passer du temps avec elle,ce genre de choses.

Je dois l'admettre...J'aime bien (T/p)...Non,j'aime (T/p).Même si je doute fort qu'un jour elle finisse par m'aimer aussi,je garde espoir.

**(Nda:Garde espoir Nagito!!)**

Tout en marchant,une douce mélodie parvint à mes oreilles.Incapable de trouver la provenance de cette magnifique voix,j'écoutais avec plus d'attention;Cette voix,était celle de (T/p).Qu'est ce qu'elle chante bien.

En me reprochant de la chambre de cette dernière,il était dorénavant évident que la mélodie provenait de cette dernière.Je ne veux pas l'interrompre,elle semble si...calme et paisible.La connaissant,même si je ne la connais que très peu,je sais qu'elle ne chante pas sur demande ou quand elle sait qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes autour d'elle.Il s'agit donc probablement de ma seule chance pour pouvoir l'écouter chanter.

Je me suis assis non loin de la porte de la chambre de (T/p) pour pouvoir l'entendre...

_Un bout de temps plus tard_

_Pdv (T/p)_

Bon,je commence à en avoir marre d'écouter de la musique et de chanter en même temps.J'ai déposé mon lecteur MP3 sur mon bureau et je suis sortie de ma chambre.

Moi:Einh?!

Il y avait Nagito,par terre,on dirait...qu'il dormait?!De où tu dors dans les couloirs de ton école?Il a l'air...paisible...Je ne vais pas le réveiller.Il est plutôt mignon comme ça...

Mais je pense à quoi là?!Je ne dois pas m'attacher à qui que ce soit,parce qu'ils risquent de me planter un couteau dans le dos.

**(Nda:Au sens propre ou figuré (T/p)?Sois plus précise!!)**

Je me suis mise à côté de lui.Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il s'est endormi par terre...

J'ai commencé à jouer avec ses cheveux.Bon sang,c'est doux!!

Nagito:(T/p)...

Eh merde!!Il est réveillé!!

Ah non,il s'est remis en boulette.Donc il dort profondément...Ça fait quand même bizarre que quelqu'un m'appelle dans son sommeil...

Il est entrain de me faire un câlin.En dormant.Comme si j'étais un oreiller.C'est...étrangement confortable.

_Pdv Nagito_

Je sentais que quelqu'un était entrain de jouer avec mes cheveux pendant que je dormais...En rouvrant mes yeux,j'ai compris que ce quelqu'un,c'était (T/p),et que j'étais entrain de lui faire un câlin...Je pensais que c'était mon oreiller...

Si c'est un rêve,ne me réveillez surtout pas...

(T/p):Oh,Nagito!Tu t'es réveillé?

Donc,je ne suis pas entrain de rêver...UNE MINUTE?!J'étais entrain de l'écouter chanter il y a quelques minutes à peine!!

Moi:Quoi?Qu'est-ce que?

(T/p):Tu étais entrain de dormir quand je suis sortie de ma chambre.

Moi:Je dormais...ici?

(T/p) me fit signe que oui.Alors je m'étais vraiment endormi en l'écoutant chanter...

(T/p):Moi pourquoi tu t'es endormi ici?Je n'en sais rien...Peut-être étais-tu entrain de m'espionner?

Comment elle sait?!

Moi:Euh,non...

(T/p):Tu mens mal Nagito...

À ce point?Et bah merde...

Moi:D'accord,j'étais peut-être entrain...de t'écouter chanter...

(T/p):Que-

Une expression choquée est apparue sur le visage de (T/p).

(T/p):Tu...m'écoutais...chanter??

Moi:Ne t'en fait pas,je ne vais plus le refaire si ça te dérange!!C'est juste que...tu chantes vraiment bien...

(T/p):Oh...c'est gentil...

Ses joues sont devenues rouges.Elle ne doit pas recevoir tant de compliments que ça...

Moi:Donc je me suis assis ici pour t'écouter...Mais au final je me suis endormi...

 _Pdv_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)_

Donc,Nagito est venu se mettre non loin de ma chambre pour m'écouter chanter,et au final il s'est endormi?!Il a de la chance que je n'étais pas au courant de sa présence...Au moins,il a pu profiter de la musique...

Nagito:Mais...j'ai une question...

Moi:Oui?

Nagito:Maintenant que je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je dormais ici,explique moi pourquoi tu jouais avec mes cheveux.

Oh non,j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas!!

Moi:Je...Je suis désolée...Je ne vais pas-

Il me prît mes deux mains dans les siennes.

Nagito:Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.Tu n'as rien fait de mal,je voulais juste savoir pourquoi.

Moi:Euh...Et bien...Je me suis mise à côté de toi pendant que tu dormais...et je me suis mise à te flatter les cheveux...

Déjà que la situation était...comment dire...un poil embarrassante...En plus il me tenait toujours les mains...

Nagito:Hehe,tes joues sont roses,c'est mignon...

Moi:Tu fais exprès!!Et c'est de **ta** faute en plus...C'est toi qui s'est endormi ici de manière mignonne...

Nagito:De manière mignonne?!

Oh merde!!Cet idiot va se mettre à croire que je l'aime,ce qui n'est pas cas!!Quoi?Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? _"_ _Elle_ _l'aime_ _,_ _elle_ _veut_ _juste_ _pas_ _l'admettre_ _"_...Je ne l'aime pas,point à la ligne!!

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Oui** **,(** **T** **/** **p** **)** **est** **un** **peu** **une** **Tsundere** **...** **Mais** **elle** **aime** **pas** **Nagito** **...** **Pour** **le** **moment-** **)**

Moi:De manière mignonne?Non,je voulais dire,c'est mignon que tu sois venu m'écouter pendant que je chantais...Attends,comment tu savais que je chantais?!

Nagito:Je passais par ici,et je t'ai entendu chanter.Je me suis dit que seule la Chanteuse Ultime pouvait avoir une aussi belle voix...et il s'avérait que j'avais raison.

Ok,là il fait vraiment exprès de me faire rougir.

 _Slap_ _!_

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Quoi** **?** **Mes** **bruitages** **sont** **nuls** **?)**

Nagito:Aïe!!C'était pourquoi la claque?!

Moi:Parce que tu fais exprès de me faire rougir...et ça marche!!

Nagito:Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense...

Moi:Tais toi!!

???:Et bah dites donc!!(T/p) est en fait une Tsundere!!

Je n'ai pas immédiatement reconnu la voix qui venait de derrière moi.

Moi:Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kokichi?!

Kokichi:À ton avis?Je cueille des pâquerettes peut-être?!Nan,je viens regarder mon ship...

Moi:De quoi tu parles Kokichi?Pis pourquoi tu parles en anglais?Et il n'y a pas de bateau dans le coin...

Kokichi:Mais non patate!!Je viens voir ce que toi et Nagito faites...Et je vois que votre relation avance plutôt bien...

Petite précision:Nagito était toujours entrain de tenir mes deux mains dans les sienne,et moi j'avais le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Moi:Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Kokichi.

Kokichi:Ah bon,et cette histoire de lui qui s'est endormi pendant qu'il t'écoutait chanter c'est quoi alors?Ça fait trois jours qu'il a pas dormi donc il est tombé d'épuisement?

Moi:T'es là depuis quand en fait?

Kokichi:Depuis ma naissance-

Moi:Depuis quand tu assistes à la scène!!

Kokichi:Oh,ça...Je vous observe depuis qu'il a pris tes mains dans les siennes.

Nagito:Donc tu nous espionnes...

Kokichi:Dit celui qui écoute sa bien-aimée chanter sans qu'elle le sache.

Maintenant,Nagito aussi avait les joues roses.

Kokichi:Nishishi,vous voyez bien que j'ai raison...

_Pdv Nagito_

C'est si évident que ça??Ça risque d'être un problème si Kokichi est au courant...

Moi:C'est juste qu'elle chante vraiment bien,tu aurais fait pareil.

Kokichi:Me cacher pour écouter (T/p) chanter?Nan...Au pire,je cogne à sa porte pour lui dire que je suis là.

(T/p):Et j'aurais arrêter de chanter.

Kokichi:Et pourquoi ça?Parce que c'est moi et non ton cher Nagito?

(T/p):Que ce soit Nagito ou toi,je n'aurais pas continuer de chanter si j'avais été mise au courant de votre présence.

Donc,j'avais raison quand je disais que c'était peut-être ma seule chance de l'écouter chanter...

Kokichi:Bon,j'ai des choses à faire...Je vous dis à plus les tourtereaux!!

Moi:Au revoir...

(T/p):Bye Kokichi.

_Pdv (T/p)_

Une fois que Kokichi est parti,j'ai décidé de retourner dans ma chambre.

Nagito:Attends!!

Moi:Oui?

Nagito:Je suis encore désolé de t'avoir écouté chanter...

Moi:Oh,ce n'est pas grave Nagito...

Nagito:Je ne vais pas te déranger bien longtemps alors...À plus (T/p)!!

Moi:Bye Nagito!!

Et une fois rentrée dans ma chambre,je me suis dirigée vers mon lecteur MP3,que j'avais laissé sur mon bureau.Il y avait beaucoup de morceaux de papier sur mon bureau,ce que je considérais comme normal,puisque je travaille sur une chanson...

 _Pdv_ _externe_

Et c'est sur ces pensées que la jeune demoiselle aux yeux (C/y) s'est couchée sur son lit,tout en écoutant de la musique.Cependant,(T/p) n'avait pas remarqué l'intrus qui se trouvait sur son bureau:

Un morceau de papier,qui ne contenait aucune parole de chanson,aucune idée,mais plutôt un message mystérieux.

 _Je_ _sais_ _que_ _tu_ _es_ _ici_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)._ _Je_ _sais_ _que_ _tu_ _te_ _caches_ _dans_ _cette_ _académie_ _._ _Mais_ _prends_ _garde_ _,_ _je_ _serai_ _toujours_ _là_ _;_ _Tu_ _ne_ _peux_ _te_ _débarrasser_ _de_ _moi_ _._ _Tu_ _ne_ _te_ _souviens_ _peut-être_ _pas_ _de_ _moi_ _,_ _mais_ _je_ _me_ _souviens_ _de_ _toi_ _._

 _Tu_ _n'es_ _en_ _sécurité_ _nul_ _part_ _ma_ _chère~_

_Anonyme_

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Coucou** **!!** **Vous** **vous** **demandez** **sûrement** **qui** **est** **ce** **fameux** **"** **Anonyme** **",** **n'est-ce** **pas** **?** **Et** **bien** **,** **vous** **allez** **le** **découvrir** **bien** **assez** **vite** **.** **Prenez** **bien** **en** **compte** **le** **fait** **que** **cette** **histoire** **ne** **contient** **pas** **le** **moindre** **spoiler** **.** **J'espère** **que** **vous** **avez** **aimé** **ce** **chapitre** **.** **À** **p'luche** **!!**


	10. Chapitre 8

_Rappel_ _pour_ _ceux_ _et_ _celles_ _qui_ _sont_ _nouveaux_ _au_ _concept_ _des_ _×_ _Reader_ _:_

 _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _):_ _Ton_ _prénom_  
_(_ _T_ _/_ _n_ _):_ _Ton_ _nom_ _de_ _famille_  
_(_ _C_ _/_ _y_ _):_ _La_ _couleur_ _de_ _tes_ _yeux_  
_(_ _C_ _/_ _c_ _):_ _La_ _couleur_ _de_ _tes_ _cheveux_

 _Pdv_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)_

Quand j'en ai eu marre d'écouter ma musique,j'ai déposé mon lecteur MP3 sur mon bureau,au même endroit que tout à l'heure.J'ai remarqué du coin de l'œil qu'il y avait beaucoup,mais BEAUCOUP de morceaux de papier sur mon bureau.Je n'ai pas pris la peine de trier les papiers que je les ai mis dans la poubelle.

Bon,allons se promener un peu autour de l'école...

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Parce** **que** **Hope's** **Peak** **dans** **cette** **histoire** **...** **n'est** **pas** **vraiment** **comme** **le** **Hope's** **Peak** **tel** **qu'on** **le** **connait** **...** **Enfin** **,** **je** **ne** **le vois** **pas** **comme** **l'original** **...** **Donc** **il** **y** **a** **comme** **une** **sorte** **de** **terrain** **qui** **appartient** **à** **l'école** **ou** **je** **ne** **sais** **quoi** **...** **Ah** **oui** **l'histoire** **pardon** **!!)**

Je marchais dehors en écoutant le son du vent.C'était si calme...Trop calme...C'en est presque inquiétant...

 _Pdv_ _???_

Elle était là,dehors,sans même avoir remarqué ma présence...Ah,pauvre (T/p)...Elle ignorait ce qui allait suivre...

Moi:Salut (T/p)~

(T/p):Quoi?Qu-Qui êtes-vous?!

Moi:Ce n'est pas ça l'important...Tu n'as pas eu mon petit mot?

(T/p):De quoi tu parles?De quel mot tu-

Moi:Je vois...C'est décevant...Au moins j'aurais essayé de te prévenir...Maintenant,il est trop tard pour reculer!!

_Plus tard_

_Pdv (T/p)_

Je ne savais même pas où j'étais.Ce n'était pas un rêve cette fois;J'ai baissé ma garde,et voilà où j'en suis...

J'ai mal.Je saigne,j'ai peur...J'ai besoin d'aide...J'ai besoin qu'on me rassure,qu'on me dise que tout va bien aller...

Cet idiot,dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom,m'avait blessé de partout,il n'y a pas un endroit où je ne souffre pas...

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Je** **tiens** **à** **vous** **rassurer** **,** **ce** **gars** **n'a** **aucunement** **violé** **(** **T** **/** **p** **),** **il** **l'a** **juste** **battue** **...** **Même** **si** **c'est** **déjà** **très** **grave** **.** **Je** **veux** **aussi** **préciser** **que** **(** **T** **/** **p** **)** **est** **encore** **vierge** **pour** **ceux** **qui** **se** **demandaient** **...)**

Je...Je m'en veux d'avoir baissé ma garde...Pendant un instant,j'ai cru que tout allait bien se passer dans cette école...mais ce n'est pas le cas.Et ce garçon...fait-il parti des étudiants de Hope's Peak?!C'était la première fois que je le voyais...

Je ne pourrais vraiment le décrire...Mais il avait de longs cheveux noirs...C'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir...

Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide,je vous en prie.Je me fiche de si je vous connais ou pas,venez m'aider.

Nagito...

_Pdv Nagito_

Cela fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que je cherchais (T/p) dans l'école,sans succès...Mais où est-ce qu'elle peut être...

Kokichi:Tu cherches un truc?

Moi:Tu n'aurais pas croisé (T/p) par hasard?

Kokichi:Ta copine?Nan...Je ne l'ai pas vu...Pourquoi~

Moi:Kokichi,ce n'est pas drôle...Ça fait dix minutes que je la cherches dans l'école,mais elle est nulle part!!

Kokichi:Elle s'est peut-être cachée...Qui sait?

Moi:Ugh...Préviens moi si tu trouves (T/p)...

Si elle n'est pas dans l'école...Elle est peut-être dehors?

Je me suis mis à chercher partout sur le terrain de l'école,mais malheureusement,toujours aucun succès...Mais où es-tu (T/p)?Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si il t'était arrivé quelque chose...

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer,j'entendis de faibles sanglots au loin...Je ne sais pas qui c'est,mais je ferai mieux d'aller vérifier...

Les sanglots provenaient de l'intérieur d'un sac poubelle...

Moi:Allô...Il y a quelqu'un?

Personne dans le sac poubelle:Einh?!Aidez moi...je vous en prie!!Sortez moi de là!!

Moi:Donne moi un instant d'accord...Je ne veux pas te faire du mal...

Peu importe qui était dans ce sac poubelle,il ou elle n'était pas rentré là volontairement...

...

De toutes les personnes qui pouvaient être dans ce sac poubelle,je ne m'attendais pas à trouver (T/p).C'était donc là qu'elle était depuis tout ce temps...

Ça m'a prit quelques secondes avant de remarquer que celle que j'aimais était couverte de bleus,de blessures de tous genres ainsi que de sang...

Moi:(T/p)!!!

 _Pdv_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)_

Toujours prise dans mes larmes,j'ignorais l'identité de mon sauveur...Mais celui-ci semblait me connaître,puisqu'il s'est mis à crier mon nom...

???:(T/p)!!!

Moi:Aidez moi...Je vous en prie...

???:Attends,je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie...

Et il me prît dans ses bras tel une princesse...Toujours sous le choc,j'étais dans l'incapacité de reconnaître la voix de celui qui m'a sorti...de là où j'étais...Il a bien dit...infirmerie?Serait-ce un étudiant de Hope's Peak?

_Pdv Mikan_

C'est une journée tranquille aujourd'hui.Personne n'est venu à l'infirmerie de la journée...

Et c'est sur ces pensées que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans le plus grand des fracas.

Nagito:MIKAN!!!

Moi:Hiiii!!Que...Mais...Qui est-ce?

Nagito:C'est (T/p)...Je l'ai trouvé dans un sac poubelle dehors...Tu penses pouvoir l'aider?!

Moi:Oh bon sang!!Mais elle est couverte de blessures!!Passes la moi!!

Je pris la prénommée (T/p) des bras de Nagito pour la déposer sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Nagito:Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir?

Moi:Probablement.Elle ne semble pas avoir de blessures internes,elle semble juste un peu fatiguée...

Nagito:D'accord,je vais sortir...

_Pdv Nagito_

Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie après avoir laissé (T/p) entre les mains de Mikan.Selon Mikan,elle devrait bien s'en sortir,mais je m'inquiète quand même.

Qui aurait bien pu faire une chose pareille?!Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire du mal à (T/p)?Elle n'a rien fait de mal...à ce que je sache.

Si jamais je croise celui qui a fait ça à ma (T/p),je vais lui faire bien pire...

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Nagito** **,** **yandere** **?** **Nan** **,** **juste** **hyper protecteur** **!!)**

 _Plus_ _tard_

Mikan est sortie de l'infirmerie après ce qui m'a paru comme une éternité.

Mikan:Donc...Elle n'a aucune blessure interne,mais elle a été fortement blessée.(T/p) pourra sortir de l'infirmerie demain matin,le temps de se reposer un peu.

Moi:Je suis content qu'elle aille bien...

Mikan:Ces blessures risquent de prendre environ une semaine à guérir,mais elle pourra faire ses activités du quotidien sans problème...

Moi:Merci beaucoup Mikan.

Mikan:De rien.

Moi:Est-ce que...je peux lui parler?

Mikan:D'accord,mais fait vite;(T/p) a besoin de repos.

Moi:Compris.

Je suis rentré dans l'infirmerie.(T/p) était couchée sur un des lits,des pansements partout.Elle ne dormait pas,elle avait les yeux ouvert.

(T/p):N...Nagito?C'est toi?

Moi:Oui c'est moi.Comment tu te sens?

(T/p):Ça va mieux...Mais je suis quand même épuisée...

Moi:Ça m'attriste de voir que quelqu'un t'a fait ça...

(T/p):Je n'étais pas prudente,et voilà que ça recommence.

Attends,elle a dit que ça recommençait?!Donc elle a déjà été...battue par le passé?

Moi:Quoi?Ça recommence?

(T/p):Des personnes que je ne connais même pas viennent me battre,va savoir pourquoi.Je m'y suis habituée avec le temps.Le seul temps où on ne vient pas me battre,c'est l'été.

Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle on doit s'habituer comme si ce n'était rien.

(T/p):Je pensais qu'ici je serais en sécurité,que personne n'allait me faire du mal...Mais j'avais tort.

Moi:As-tu reconnu celui qui t'a fait ça?

(T/p):Non,je sais juste qu'il avait de longs cheveux noirs,c'est tout.Je n'ai même pas pu voir son visage...

Je ne connais personne avec de longs cheveux noirs dans cette école,à part Celestia,mais je doute fort que ce soit elle la coupable.

Moi:Bon,je vais y aller.Mikan a dit que tu avais besoin de repos,alors repose toi.

(T/p):Bye Nagito...

Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie,une fois de plus,ignorant où aller.Je me suis donc mis à marcher dans les couloirs,sans avoir de destination précise.

Tout en marchant,j'ai vu Kokichi non loin de moi.

Kokichi:Hey!Nagito!!

Moi:Salut.

Kokichi:Wow,tu as pas l'air en forme on dirait.C'est à force de chercher (T/p) que tu t'es épuisé?

Moi:Non,et puisqu'on en parle,je l'ai trouvé.

Kokichi:Elle était où?

Moi:Dehors,dans un sac poubelle,couverte de blessures et de bleus.C'est bon pour toi?

Kokichi:Oh...Je suis désolé pour ça...Je ne savais pas...

En temps normal,j'aurais cru qu'il s'en fichait royalement,mais ça se voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère.

Moi:Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Kokichi:Elle est où maintenant?

Moi:À l'infirmerie.Mais elle a besoin de repos,j'ignore si Mikan autorise les visites.

Kokichi:D'accord...À plus Nagito!!

Moi:Au revoir Kokichi.

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Coucou** **!!** **Alors** **oui** **je** **sais** **,** **on** **ne** **sait** **toujours** **pas** **c'est** **qui** **qui** **a** **fait** **du** **mal** **à** **(** **T** **/** **p** **),** **et** **je** **vous** **préviens** **,** **on** **ne** **le** **saura** **jamais** **!!** **J'espère** **que** **vous** **avez** **quand** **même** **aimé** **ce** **chapitre** **.** **Sur ce** **,** **je** **vous** **souhaite** **une** **bonne** **journée** **/** **nuit** **!!**


	11. Chapitre 9

_Rappel pour ceux et celles qui sont nouveaux au concept des ×Reader:_

_(T/p):Ton prénom_   
_(T/n):Ton nom de famille_   
_(T/s):Ton surnom_

_Le lendemain matin_

_Pdv (T/p)_

En ouvrant mes yeux,j'ai constaté que j'étais toujours à l'infirmerie.Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais ici déjà?!Ah oui,un idiot m'a battu hier.Je n'ai presque plus mal,mais j'ai des pansements partout;À la fois chic et sexy,j'adore.

**(Nda:Bonjour Miss Sarcasme Ultime)**

Infirmière:Oh,tu t'es levée (T/p)?Tu vas bien?

Moi:Oui...Enfin je crois...Il s'est passé quoi déjà?

Infirmière:Nagito est venu en panique parce que t'étais gravement blessée.Et j'ai pris soin de toi.

Moi:Ah...Et comment tu connais mon nom?

Infirmière:Nagito l'a dit quand il t'a laissé ici.

Moi:Ah,je vois...Et toi?Comment tu t'appelles?

Infirmière:Mon nom est Mikan Tsumiki...

Moi:Enchantée Mikan...Est-ce que je peux sortir?

Mikan:Tu peux,mais fait attention;Pas de mouvements brusques.

Moi:D'accord...

Je me suis levée et je suis sortie.Je devrais probablement donner des explications à Nagito...Au pire je dis que je me suis cassée la gueule dans les escaliers?

Kokichi:Euh...(T/p)?

Moi:Ah,salut le nain.

Kokichi:...

Moi:Oh tiens,tu ne réponds plus à ce commentaire?

Kokichi:Tu viens de sortir l'infirmerie?

Moi:Comment t'as deviné?Les pansements?

Kokichi:Plutôt la tenue...

Moi:Comment ça la tenue?

En regardant la tenue dont Kokichi parlait,j'ai réalisé que j'étais en tenue d'hôpital.

Moi:Ah,ça...Je vais me changer alors...Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Kokichi:De rien mais-

Moi:Oui?

Kokichi:Tu vas bien?Nagito m'a dit que tu t'étais fortement blessée...

Moi:Oh,je suis tombée dans les escaliers,rien de grave.

_Pdv Kokichi_

Mais elle me prend pour un idiot ou quoi?Nagito l'a trouvé dans un sac poubelle,dehors,alors de où elle me sort un "Je suis tombée dans les escaliers"?!Même un idiot aurait vu qu'elle mentait.

Moi:Tu mens très mal (T/p).

(T/p):Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne fais pas exprès de donner l'impression de ne pas savoir mentir?

Moi:Parce que tomber dans les escaliers,ça ne peut pas de donner autant de blessures et de bleus que ça.

(T/p):Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais?!

Moi:C'est évident,c'est tout.

(T/p):Bon,je vais me changer maintenant.Bye Kokichi.

Moi:Bye (T/p).

_Pdv (T/p)_

J'ai mis un pantalon,un chandail à manches longues ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche pour éviter que l'on voit mes pansements.Selon Mikan,c'est Nagito qui m'a amené à l'infirmerie,donc il sait déjà que je me suis blessée.Pour ce qui est des autres élèves,j'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent...ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je me suis dirigée vers la chambre de Nagito et j'ai toqué à la porte.

Nagito:Qui est-ce?

Moi:C'est (T/p)...

Il ouvrit la porte aussitôt.

Nagito:Tu peux rentrer.

Moi:Merci...

Nagito:C'est pour quoi faire le sweat?

Moi:Cacher les pansements...

Nagito:Je...Je peux voir?

Moi:Puisque c'est toi qui m'a conduit à l'infirmerie,ça ne me dérange pas...

J'ai retiré ma capuche pour lui montrer mon visage,couvert de pansements,tout comme le reste de mon corps.

À cet instant précis,il s'est mis à pleurer.Mais pas qu'un peu;Des larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues,ses yeux semblaient remplis de désespoir...

Moi:Nagito,ça va?

Il m'a ensuite pris dans ses bras.Il ne le faisait pas pour moi,mais plutôt pour lui même.

Nagito:Je suis infiniment désolé...

Moi:Nagito...Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolé.Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Nagito:Mais si!!J'ai promis de ne jamais te laisser tomber,et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé.Si j'avais été-

Moi:Ce n'est pas ta faute!!Personne ne pouvait prédire que cela allait arriver!!Je n'ai pas fait attention,c'est tout.

Nagito:Mais-

Moi:Il n'y a pas de "mais",Nagito...Regarde,je vais bien,maintenant on laisse cette histoire derrière nous.C'est pas toi qui m'a justement dit qu'il fallait laisser le passé derrière moi?

Nagito:Si...

Moi:Et bien voilà...

Il a resserré son étreinte,m'empêchant un peu de respirer,mais ce n'est pas grave.Il en a besoin,et moi aussi.

Nagito:Je te jure que si je trouve le salopard qui t'a fait ça,il va me le payer...

 **(** **Nda** **:...** **Quoi** **?** **J'ai** **rien** **dit** **moi** **,** **c'est** **Nagito** **qui** **a** **dit** **ça** **,** **pas** **moi** **!!)**

Einh?Quoi?Quelqu'un...qui veut...me défendre...NON!!ARRÊTE DE PENSER À ÇA (T/P)!!

Moi:Tu..Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire...

Nagito:Ah bon?Tu trouves ça correct,qu'un garçon te batte,et qu'il t'enferme dans un sac poubelle?

Moi:Non...mais-

Nagito:Personne ne mérite un tel traitement,encore moins quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que toi...

Il m'a relâché,puis il m'a regarder dans les yeux.Il passa sa main sur ma joue gauche,là où il y avait une de mes blessures.

Nagito:Ça...Ça te fait encore mal?

C'est à peine si j'avais compris sa question tellement j'étais étonnée de la situation:

Un garçon,super mignon,entrain de me flatter la joue.

Attends,je pense à quoi là?Il est juste entrain de vérifier si je vais bien,c'est tout.Mais la douceur de ses mains...Je veux la sentir...Encore...

 _Pdv_ _Nagito_

(T/p) n'a pas répondu à ma question.Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Moi:(T/p)?

C'est alors qu'elle a repris ma main,pour la mettre sur sa joue.

Bon sang qu'elle est adorable quand elle fait ça...

(T/p):C'est...agréable...

Moi:(T/p)?Est-ce que ça va?

Elle n'a probablement pas remarqué que mes joues sont devenues rouges.

(T/p):Désolée...C'est juste que...ça me fait du bien...

Elle lâcha ma main,pour me fixer droit dans les yeux.Je pouvais voir des larmes se former dans les siens.

Moi:Ne pleure pas...C'était juste...inattendu...

(T/p):Je ne devrais pas me servir de toi...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte par "se servir de moi"?Elle est en manque d'affection,ça se voit.Et honnêtement,ça ne me dérange pas.

Moi:Je ne vois pas ça comme ça;Tu as besoin d'amour,et tu essayes désespérément de t'accrocher à tout ce qui peut t'en donner.Alors,si jamais tu as besoin d'amour,je serai toujours là pour t'en donner.

Ça sonne un peu comme une confession là...je me trompe?Et si elle s'en rendait compte?

(T/p):Tu es...sérieux?

Merde,elle s'en est rendue compte...

(T/p):Je...C'est très gentil de ta part Nagito...

Ou pas.Elle m'a alors fait un câlin.

Moi:Ça me fait plaisir (T/p)...

Soudainement,quelqu'un est venu cogner à ma porte.Je suis allé ouvrir.

Moi:Salut Ibuki.

Ibuki:Coucou Nagito!!Je peux te parler deux minutes?

Moi:Oui...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Ibuki:On compte organiser une soirée avec les autres du groupe,ça te dirait de venir?

Moi:Elle commence quand?

Ibuki:Dès l'annonce de l'horaire de nuit du principal.

Moi:J'y serais.

Ibuki:Ouais!!En passant,puisque (T/p) est aussi dans notre groupe,tu pourras lui dire à propos de la soirée?Je ne la trouve pas...

Moi:Bien sûr!!

Soudainement,(T/p) est apparue derrière moi.Elle m'a fait peur sur le coup.

(T/p):De quoi vous parlez?

Ibuki:Et bah,justement,je te cherchais!!On va faire une soirée avec les autres de notre groupe,ça te dit de venir?

(T/p):Une...soirée?

Je doute fort que (T/p) soit déjà allée à des soirées par le passé...

Moi:Ne t'en fait pas...ça va bien aller...Si tu veux venir bien sûr...

(T/p):Je vais venir...Compte sur moi Ibuki!

Ibuki:YOUPI!!Plus on est de fou,plus on rit!!En passant,la soirée aura lieu au gymnase!!Allez,je vous laisse!!

Moi/(T/p):À plus Ibuki!!

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Coucou** **,** **ici** **l'auteur** **!!** **Je** **vous** **remercie** **d'avoir** **lu** **ce** **chapitre** **et** **j'espère** **qu'il** **vous** **a** **plu** **.** **Et** **oui** **,** **la** **soirée** **sera** **dans** **le** **prochain** **chapitre** **!!** **Je** **tenais** **à** **préciser** **quelques** **petites** **affaires** **:**

 **-** **Il** **n'y** **aura** **pas** **d'alcool**  
 **-** **Le** **groupe** **,** **c'est** **les** **élèves** **de** **Sdr2** **(** **autrement** **appelé** **Danganronpa** **2:** **Goodbye** **Despair** **)** **et** **(** **T** **/** **p** **)**  
 **-** **La** **soirée** **c'est** **plutôt** **comme** **une** **grosse** **pyjama** **party**

 **Voilà** **,** **je** **crois** **que** **c'est** **tout** **...** **Sur** **ce** **,** **je** **vous** **souhaite** **une** **bonne** **journée** **/** **nuit** **et** **je** **vous** **dit** **à** **la** **prochaine** **!!** **Bye-onara** **!!**


	12. Chapitre 10

_Un peu avant l'annonce de l'horaire de nuit_

_Pdv (T/p)_

Concentre toi (T/p).Ça va être la première fois que tu vas aller à une soirée,dans laquelle tu connais...deux personnes?Ça va bien aller...

Non ça ne va pas bien aller du tout!!

Calme toi,tout va bien aller...Ne fait surtout pas comme tu as fait lorsque Kaede a essayé de te présenter aux autres...

Je suis arrivée devant la porte du gymnase.Je suis un peu en avance,certes,mais je préfère largement être en avance qu'être en retard.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de toquer à la porte qu'Ibuki l'a ouverte.

Ibuki:Oh,tiens,(T/p)!!Contente que tu sois là!!Allez,rentre.

Elle avait l'air pleine d'énergie...C'est en quelque sorte rassurant.

Ibuki:Pour l'instant,nous ne sommes que 10,en incluant toi et moi,ce qui veut dire que 7 autres personnes devraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Génial,nous sommes alors 17 au total dans cette soirée...Parmi les 8 personnes présentes,j'ai reconnu Mikan...J'avais déjà vu les autres lorsque Kaede m'a présenté a tout le monde,mais je ne connais pas le nom de ces personnes.

_Une fois que tout le monde est arrivé_

Nagito m'a présenté aux autres,comme ça je connais tout le monde...Au final,les 17 personnes présentes à la soirée sont:

Akane Owari,la Gymnaste Ultime

Byakuya Togami,l'Héritier Ultime

Chiaki Nanami,la Gameuse Ultime

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu,le Vaurien Ultime

Gundham Tanaka,l'Éleveur Ultime

Hajime Hinata,qui a oublié son ultime...

Hiyoko Saionji,la Danseuse Folklorique Ultime

Ibuki Mioda,la Musicienne Ultime

Kazuichi Soda,le Mécano Ultime

Mahiru Koizumi,la Photographe Ultime

Mikan Tsumiki,l'Infirmière Ultime

Nagito Komaeda,le Chanceux Ultime

Nekomaru Nidai,le Manager Ultime

Peko Pekoyama,la Kendoka Ultime

Sonia Nevermind,la Princesse Ultime

Teruteru Hanamura,le Chef Cuisinier Ultime

Et moi,(T/p) (T/n),la Chanteuse Ultime

**(Nda:Pour la majorité des talents,je suis allée vérifier sur le Wiki pour voir comment les talents étaient traduits.C'est pour ça que certains noms de talents sont...douteux.)**

Ibuki:Maintenant que tout le monde est là,que la soirée commence!!

_Time skip_

**(Nda:Désolé,j'ai pas d'inspiration...)**

Hiyoko:Bon,on fait quoi maintenant?

Ibuki:Et si-

Sonia:Pourquoi on demanderait pas à (T/p) de chanter?

Moi:Quoi?

Ibuki:Oh,super idée!!Après tout,elle est la Chanteuse Ultime.

Chiaki:C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais entendu tes chansons.

Moi:Et bien c'est que...Je n'ai pas fait de chanson,justement.

Ibuki:Einh?

Moi:J'ai participé à un concours anonyme en ligne parce que mes amies m'y ont forcé,et on m'a donné le titre de Chanteuse Ultime.Même moi je trouve ça ridicule.

Chiaki:Si ils t'ont déclaré Chanteuse Ultime,il doit y avoir une raison.Tu n'as peut-être jamais écrit de chanson,mais tu dois quand même bien chanter.

Moi:Et bien...

Je regardais furtivement Nagito,qui hocha la tête comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Moi:Je peux bien vous chanter une chanson,mais je ne vous promets rien...

Akane:T'es trop modeste!!

Moi:Hum...Je ne sais pas jouer d'instruments non plus...

Hiyoko:Au pire on met l'instrumental...Allez,chante!!

Il y avait une scène dans le gymnase,accompagnée d'un micro.J'y suis alors montée,tremblant fortement.Je pris le micro dans mes mains,regardant le public.C'était vraiment stressant...Je ne sais pas si je vais-

Nagito:Accordez nous un moment.

Il est monté lui aussi sur la scène pour me parler.

Nagito:Tu peux le faire...Je crois en toi.

Il me tenait par les épaules.C'était confortable...Ne pense pas à ça maintenant!!

Moi:Merci...Mais le regard de la foule me stresse...

Nagito:Tu connais le truc qui consiste à-

Moi:Imaginer la foule en sous-vêtements?Oui je connais ce truc,et ça ne marche pas si bien que ça...Crois moi.

Et puis,ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée ce truc...Ça pourrait me faire perdre mon trac d'imaginer Nagito en...

Attends quoi?Non,non,non,non!!Maintenant j'ai cette image coincée dans ma tête,et il est juste en face de moi,entrain de me tenir les épaules.Là c'est pas le trac qui va m'empêcher de chanter,mais la gêne!!

Nagito:Euh...(T/p)...

Moi:Qu-Quoi?

Nagito:Tu saignes du nez...

Moi:Einh?!

En passant ma main sous mon nez,celle-ci est devenue entièrement rose.Et merde...

**(Nda:Oui,le sang est rose dans mon histoire aussi...)**

Nagito:Je vais te chercher un mouchoir...

Moi:Merci.

Et tout ça parce que je l'ai imaginé en caleçon...Génial,maintenant je vais passer pour la perverse du groupe!!

Nagito:Tiens.

Moi:Merci,encore.

Mahiru:Bientôt fini votre moment?

Nagito:Une seconde!!

Moi:C'est bon,ça a arrêté de saigner...Je vais le faire!!

Nagito:J'y retourne.

Et il a déposé un baiser sur mon front avant de retourner là où étaient les autres.

Donnez moi deux secondes,je crois que je vais saigner du nez une fois de plus.

IL A EMBRASSÉ MON FRONT!!Quoi?Moi?Amoureuse de Nagito?Non.

**(Nda:Du moins pas encore)**

C'est juste que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'embrasse le front.

Moi:Bon,j'y vais.

J'ai décidé de chanter _Youngblood_ de _5 Seconds of Summer_.

 **(** **Nda** **:** **J'ai** **choisi** **une** **chanson** **au** **hasard** **dans** **ma** **playlist** **et** **c'est** **elle** **qui** **est** **venue** **)**

Une fois la chanson finie,il y avait un silence de mort dans le gymnase.C'est faux,même les morts auraient eu peur tellement c'était silencieux.

Sonia:Et après tu oses douter de ton talent?!C'était-

Hajime:Incroyable.

Mikan:C'était spectaculaire!!

Ibuki:Vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche...

Moi:Je suis contente que vous avez aimé...Merci.

Merci univers,de m'avoir permis d'aller à Hope's Peak.Merci chers camarades,de me montrer que le monde n'est pas fait que de mauvaises personnes,merci de m'encourager.

Merci Nagito,de m'avoir montrer qu'il restait toujours de l'espoir en ce monde,même quand on n'y croit plus.

_Pdv Nagito_

C'était incroyable.Et (T/p) ose douter de son talent.Sa voix est merveilleuse,pas juste sa voix,(T/p) est merveilleuse de la tête aux pieds!!Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

(T/p):Bon,maintenant que j'ai chanté,on fait quoi maintenant?

Elle semblait bien plus à l'aise maintenant que la fois où Kaede l'a présentée aux autres.Je suis content qu'elle s'entende bien avec les autres.

Ibuki:Oh,oh!!Moi j'ai une idée.

Hajime:On t'écoute Ibuki.

Ibuki:On pourrait faire un action ou vérité?

Fuyuhiko:Sérieusement?Qui voudrait-

Hiyoko:Bonne idée Ibuki!!

Sonia:Je confirme!!

Mikan:Je suis d'accord...

Ibuki:Yeah!!

(T/p):Euh...Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment on doit faire?

Peko:Bien sûr.Alors,chaque personne présente écrira une action et une vérité.Elles iront dans le premier bol.Ensuite,sur un troisième papier,il y aura chacun de nos noms,dans un bol différent.Une personne sera chargée de piger une action ou une vérité ainsi qu'un ou plusieurs noms,dépandemment du défi pioché.

(T/p):Je vois...Merci Peko.

Peko:Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Ibuki:Qui veut s'occuper de piocher?

Peko:Je vais m'en occuper.

Ibuki:Tu ne vas pas jouer?

Peko:Bien sûr.

Après ça,on a tous écrit une action,une vérité ainsi que notre nom sur des papiers différent.

Peko:Bon,maintenant que c'est fait,la partie peut commencer!

**(Nda:Pour certains trucs,je vais improviser et dire des choses qui risquent de ne pas êtes canon.(telles que dans le jeu))**

Peko:Alors...Premier défi...C'est une action...La personne devra se mettre en sous-vêtements.

Je m'y attendais.Qui dit action ou vérité veut dire ce genre de choses...

Peko:Et cette personne est...Hajime.

Hajime:Quoi?!

Ibuki:Nyahaha,c'est le jeu Hajime.

Hajime:Mais-

Chiaki:C'est le jeu.

Hajime:Je...D'accord...

Et Hajime s'est mis en slip devant nous.Le pauvre,ses joues sont devenues aussi rouge qu'une tomate.Personne n'a fait de commentaire sur son slip...

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Et** **moi** **je** **suis** **entrain** **de** **mourir** **de** **rire** **!!)**

Hajime:C'est bon maintenant?!

Peko:La personne n'a pas défini combien de temps...Donc tu restes comme ça jusqu'à la fin du jeu.

Hajime:Quoi?!

Akane:Allez,c'est pas si grave que ça...

Hajime a fait des bruits inhumains avant de se rasseoir dans notre cercle.

Mikan:Euh...(T/p)...

(T/p):Quoi?

Mikan:Tu....tu saignes du nez...

(T/p):Quoi?Encore?

Mikan:Je vais te chercher un mouchoir...

(T/p):Merci Mikan.

C'est la deuxième fois que (T/p) saigne du nez...Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça lui arrive,mais c'est très bizarre...

 **(** **Nda** **:** **En** **effet** **...** **On** **ne** **sait** **pas** **pourquoi** **(** **T** **/** **p** **)** **saigne** **autant** **du** **nez** **...)**

Peko:Bon,prochain défi...Une vérité cette fois-ci...Quelque chose d'embarrassant...La personne piochée est...Hiyoko!!

Hiyoko:Et bien...Je ne sais pas comment attacher mon kimono toute seule...

Mahiru:Ce n'est pas bien grave,je peux te montrer.

Hiyoko:C'est vrai?Merci!!

Peko:Bon,défi suivant.Une vérité;La personne doit dire qui est son crush!

Pitié ne me pigez pas.Pitié ne me pigez pas.

Peko:Et la personne est...Sonia!!

Sonia:Et bien...Pour être honnête...J'ai un crush sur-

Sonia n'a même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte s'est ouverte en grand fracas.

Miu:Bon les thons,ça fait la fête sans moi?

(T/p):Miu?Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Miu:Bah justement le thon ultime,j'ai besoin de te parler.

(T/p):Euh...D'accord...Continuez sans moi,je reviens!!

Et (T/p) a suivi Miu en dehors du gymnase.Qu'est-ce que Miu peut bien vouloir dire à (T/p)?

Sonia:Donc...comme je disais...j'ai un crush sur...

Ibuki:Qui?

Mahiru:On n'a pas entendu...

Sonia:J'AI UN CRUSH SUR CHIAKI!!

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Pas** **de** **guerre** **de** **ship** **,** **j'y** **suis** **allée** **au** **hasard** **)**

Chiaki est devenue rouge à cet instant précis,ce qui est une réaction relativement normale.

Chiaki:Et bien Sonia...Je dois te dire que c'est réciproque...

Ibuki:Onh...Comme c'est mignon...LE BISOU!LE BISOU!

Toutes les filles se sont misent à crier ça en cœur.Finalement,Chiaki et Sonia se sont embrassées.

Ibuki:Je ship.

Hajime:Moi aussi.

(T/p) est ensuite rentrée,la face entièrement rouge,va savoir pourquoi.

Miu:Et la prochaine fois que vous voulez faire une partouze,prévenez moi!!

Miu est ensuite partie.Inutile de préciser que là,c'était tout le monde dans le gymnase qui rougissait.

(T/p):J'ai manqué quoi?

Ibuki:Le ship.

(T/p):Ah zut...Mais c'est qui le ship?

Akane:Sonia et Chiaki

(T/p):Oh,quel joli couple!!

Ibuki:Yup!!Allez,on continue!!

Peko:D'accord.Une action cette fois...Les deux personnes devront...dormir ensemble,dans le même lit.

Kazuichi:Euh...La personne qui a écrit ça n'a pas précisé si c'était mixte ou non?

Peko:La personne n'a pas précisé,donc ce sera les deux premières personnes piochées,point final.

Je voyais certaines personnes trembler.J'ignorais si je tremblais moi aussi,mais je pense que c'était le cas.

Peko:Alors,les deux personnes choisies pour ce défi sont...

Un silence inquiétant a pris place dans la pièce.Tout le monde attendait patiemment que Peko nous dise les deux noms...

Peko:(T/p) (T/n) ainsi que Nagito Komaeda!!

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Alors** **oui** **,** **ce** **chapitre** **va** **se** **finir** **comme** **ça** **,** **puisque** **je** **le** **trouvais** **déjà** **assez** **long** **.** **J'espère** **que** **vous** **l'avez** **aimé** **.** **Je** **sais** **,** **c'est** **très** **cliché** **les** **soirées** **avec** **un** **action** **ou** **vérité** **,** **mais** **mon** **inspiration** **est** **partie** **en** **vacances** **...** **C'est** **encore** **plus** **cliché** **vu** **que** **(** **T** **/** **p** **)** **et** **Nagito** **devront** **dormir** **ensemble** **...** **Mais** **bon** **,** **je** **ne** **pense** **pas** **que** **quelqu'un** **va** **s'en** **plaindre** **...** **Sur** **ce** **,** **à** **p'luche** **!!**


	13. Chapitre 11

**Coucou** **tout** **le** **monde** **!!** **Je** **voulais** **juste** **vous** **dire** **qu'il** **est** **fort** **probable** **que** **ce** **chapitre** **soit** **chiant** **à** **lire** **...** **je** **m'en** **excuse** **en** **avance** **.** **N'hésitez** **pas** **à** **me** **dire** **si** **ce** **chapitre** **était** **déplaisant** **à** **lire** **...** **Sur** **ce** **,** **bonne** **lecture** **!!**

_**___________________________________________________________** _

_Pdv (T/p)_

Attendez deux secondes que mon cerveau analyse ce que je viens d'entendre.Moi,je dois dormir dans le même lit que Nagito?!J'ai bien entendu?!

Oui,je suis entrain de dormir et je suis dans un rêve.Je vais me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre...

Nagito:Quoi?!J'ai bien entendu?

Oui,c'est juste un rêve...Allez,réveille toi (T/p)!!

...

Merde c'est pas un rêve!!

Peko:Tu as bien entendu Nagito.C'est toi et (T/p) qui allez passer la nuit ensemble.

(T/p).exe a cessé de fonctionner...Redémarrage en cours...

Erreur:Impossibilité de corriger le problème.

Ibuki:Je crois que la plus choquée c'est (T/p).Regardez ses joues!!

Pas la peine de les regarder;Je peux sentir la température de mon visage augmenter...

Hajime:C'est bien beau tout ça...Mais je peux me rhabiller maintenant?!

J'avais oublié qu'Hajime était toujours en slip...

Peko:Tu peux,il commence à se faire tard.Nous allons tous dormir,mais (T/p) et Nagito vont dormir ensemble...

Hajime:Merci...

_Time skip au moment où tout le monde est déjà dans sa chambre,sauf (T/p) et Nagito_

_Pdv Nagito_

Il semblerait donc que je sois obligé de dormir avec (T/p).

(T/p):Donc...on dort où?

Elle avait de la difficulté à parler tellement elle était gênée la pauvre...

Moi:C'est comme tu veux.

Moi aussi j'avais de la difficulté à parler on dirait...

(T/p):C'est correct si...on dort dans ta chambre?

Moi:Ça me va...

(T/p):Bien,je vais me changer et j'arrive...

Moi:D'accord

Nous sommes alors partis dans nos chambres respectives.Je me suis mis en pyjama,en attendant patiemment (T/p).

Devrais-je être heureux de pouvoir dormir avec elle?Peut-être...mais là je suis plus gêné qu'autre chose.

(T/p):Je suis là.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

UNE MINUTE?!Elle est pas supposée être en pyjama?!

Parce que là,elle porte juste une camisole et une culotte.

**(Nda:Pour éviter toute confusion de la part de mes lectrices françaises,quand je parle de camisole,je parle de débardeur.Je suis québécoise,et j'utilise le terme camisole...En passant,non,il n'y a pas de décolleté.)**

(T/p):Nagito?Ça va?

Je n'étais même pas capable de répondre.Je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait venir en pyjama,je ne m'attendais aucunement à ça!!

(T/p):Je n'ai pas d'autre pyjama.Je dors toujours comme ça...J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas...

Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi?Et puis,c'est pas vraiment moi que ça dérange...

(T/p):Je reviens...

Et elle est repartie.Je pense que mes joues sont rouges...

(T/p):Me revoilà...

Cette fois-ci,elle portait un T-shirt avec un short.

(T/p):Je suis vraiment désolée...

Moi:Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser...

(T/p):Je n'aurais pas dû venir habillée de même...Ah mais c'est vrai,vous les garçons,vous aimez ça voir des filles en sous-vêtements...

Moi:Non ce n'est pas-

(T/p):Je ne t'en veux pas,c'est quelque chose de normal...Même les filles font ça.

Ah,je savais pas...Attends,elle veut dire quoi par là?

**(Nda:Ça veut dire qu'elle matait Hajime quand il était en slip.)**

(T/p):Bon,c'est bien beau tout ça,mais je suis fatiguée...

Et là elle s'est étendue sur le sol...Elle croit vraiment que je vais la laisser dormir par terre?!

Moi:Hum,tu fais quoi?

(T/p):Je me couche,pourquoi?

Moi:Mais tu n'as pas à dormir par terre...En plus,le défi consistait à ce que les deux personnes dorment dans le même lit.

(T/p):Ouais,mais les autres ne sont pas là pour vérifier,donc je dors par terre.

Je t'aime bien (T/p),mais là,je ne vais pas te laisser faire à ta tête.

(T/p):Que?Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Nagito?!Déposes moi!!

Moi:Avec plaisir.

Et je l'ai déposé sur mon lit.

**(Nda:Je peux sentir les commentaires du genre "Oh wow,du lemon?",alors je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il n'y a rien de sexuel dans ce passage.)**

(T/p):J'ai dit que je dormais par terre.

Moi:Et j'ai décidé que non.

(T/p):Et pourquoi?

Moi:Parce que tu ne mérites pas de dormir par terre.

(T/p):Bon...D'accord,mais je te préviens;Si tu oses faire quoi que ce soit de déplacé,tu vas me le payer très cher.

C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait dormir par terre;Par peur que je lui fasse quelque chose?Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille.

Moi:Ce n'était pas mes intentions.

Je me suis placé à côté d'elle.

(T/p):Bonne nuit Nagito.

Moi:Bonne nuit (T/p).

 _Time_ _skip_ _au matin_

_Pdv (T/p)_

J'ouvrais mes yeux en sentant les rayons du soleil sur mon visage.Je voulais me lever,mais impossible;Quelque chose me tenait par le ventre.En me retournant,j'ai réalisé que ce quelque chose,c'était Nagito,qui dormait profondément...

En soit,je trouve ça plutôt mignon...Mais arrête de tout le temps penser que Nagito est mignon!!

Il a fini par ouvrir ses yeux.

Moi:Bon matin Nagito.

Nagito:Bon matin (T/p).

Et il ne me lâchait toujours pas.Étrangement,je trouvais ça...confortable.

Moi:Bien dormi?

Nagito:Ouais...

Moi:Tu peux me lâcher maintenant?

Nagito:Einh?Oh pardon!!

Il m'a immédiatement lâché quand il a réalisé ce qu'il faisait.

Nagito:Je suis vraiment désolé...Je pensais que-

Moi:Pas besoin de te justifier.C'est pas si grave que ça...Et puis tu étais endormi,donc c'était juste mignon.

Je viens de dire quoi là?

Nagito:Si tu le dit...

Moi:Bon,je vais sortir alors.À plus Nagito!!

Nagito:À plus (T/p)!!

Je suis alors sortie de sa chambre.

Miu:Et bien,j'avais raison!!

J'ai poussé un cri quand j'ai réalisé que Miu était derrière moi.Toujours là pour parler de choses obscènes...

Moi:Désolée Miu,je ne t'avais pas vu.

Miu:M'en fiche.Alors la planche à pain,c'était qui?

Moi:Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Miu:T'as couché avec qui?

Moi:Personne,pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Miu:Parce que tu viens de sortir de la chambre d'un garçon.

Moi:C'était à cause d'un défi...Je n'avais pas le choix.Mais on n'a rien fait.

Miu:Si tu le dis la planche à pain...Je pensais plutôt que tu allais choisir le gars qui était en slip à votre soirée.

Hajime?Elle se met le doigt dans l'œil celle là!!

Moi:Je dois retourner dans ma chambre...À plus Miu.

Une fois dans ma chambre,je me suis changée pour mettre une tenue plus appropriée.Quand j'y pense...J'ai dormi avec Nagito...

Quoi?Moi?Aimer Nagito?Non...Enfin,je crois?

Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de qui que ce soit par le passé...Donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on ressent quand on est amoureux...Je devrais peut-être demander à Kaede.

Par chance,elle était entrain de passer par le même couloir que moi.

Moi:Hey,Kaede!!

Kaede:Oh,salut (T/p)!!Comment tu vas?

Moi:Super,merci.Dis,j'aurais quelques questions à te poser...Tu es disponible?

Kaede:Oui,je n'ai rien de prévu pour le moment.

Moi:Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans ta chambre?C'est juste que-

Kaede:Pas de problème.Suis moi!!

J'ai suivi Kaede jusqu'à sa chambre,qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa propriétaire.

Kaede:Donc,tu voulais me demander quoi?

Moi:Hum...Tu me promets de dire à personne?

Kaede:Ne t'en fait pas...Je ne le dirais à personne promis.

Moi:Merci.Donc...qu'est-ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un?

Kaede:Pourquoi tu me demandes?

Moi:Pour savoir,et aussi parce que tu as un crush sur Shuichi...Donc je me suis dis que c'était une bonne idée de te demander.

Kaede:Quoi?!Je...Et bien...Ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un...Ça dépend de la personne...

Moi:Mais en général...

Kaede:Et bien,tu as envie de passer tout ton temps avec cette personne,tu tiens à cette personne...Je crois que ça devrait être suffisant...Mais dit moi,qui est l'heureux élu?

Moi:Einh?

Kaede:Voyons (T/p)!!Tout le monde sait que quand une personne demande ça,c'est parce qu'elle a un crush sur quelqu'un!!C'est Kokichi,c'est ça?Je ne te juge pas...

Moi:Je n'aime personne,encore moins Kokichi!!

Kaede:Si tu le dit...Je ne vais pas insister...Mais si jamais tu as besoin de conseils,je suis toujours là.

Moi:D'accord,merci Kaede!!Je dois y aller,on se reparle une autre fois.

Pendant que j'y pense,la description de l'amour selon Kaede semble...réaliste.

J'ai envie de passer du temps avec Nagito,de lui parler,de le toucher,de sentir son odeur...Et je tiens à lui plus qu'à moi-même...

J'adore tout chez lui;Ses yeux,ses cheveux,sa voix,sa gentillesse,l'attention qu'il me porte...Et encore,je n'ai pas fini de lister ce que j'aime chez lui...

Alors peut-être que Kaede-

Non,Kaede araison;

Je suis amoureuse de Nagito Komaeda,et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Finalement** **!!** **Après** **tout** **ce** **temps** **qu'on** **attend** **que** **(** **T** **/** **p** **)** **tombe** **amoureuse** **de** **notre** **cher** **Nagito** **!!** **J'espère** **que** **ce** **chapitre** **vous** **a** **plu** **malgré** **le** **passage** **douteux** **.** **Bah** **oui** **désolée** **,** **c'est** **dur** **pour** **moi** **d'écrire** **du** **fluff** **..** **.** **J'ai** **rien** **d'autre** **à** **dire** **,alors je** **vous** **souhaite** **une** **bonne** **journée** **/** **nuit** **et** **je** **vous** **dis** **à** **la** **prochaine** **!!**


	14. Chapitre 12

_Pdv (T/p)_

J’ai décidé de sortir dehors,une fois de plus,même si j’ai passé un mauvais quart d’heure la dernière fois.Cette fois-ci,je serai prudente,et quiconque oserait me faire du mal...Je ne peux pas vraiment me défendre...Mais je vais trouver un moyen de les faire partir.

Je marchais alors dehors,sous la pluie.Je trouve ça apaisant de marcher sous la pluie,sans parapluie.Certes,je risque d’être trempée,mais cela ne me dérange pas tant que ça.

Tout en marchant,j’aperçus une silhouette qui m'était familière derrière moi.Il ne s’agit pas de la silhouette d’une personne que j’apprécie,au contraire.

Je n’avais même pas besoin de faire face à la dite personne pour savoir qui elle était.

Moi:Qu’est-ce que tu me veux cette fois?Je ne vais pas me laisser battre cette fois-ci.

Garçon aux cheveux longs:Je ne compte pas te battre cette fois (T/p).Je veux juste te faire passer un message…

Moi:Quoi encore?Tu comptes me tuer?

Garçon aux cheveux longs:Non,loin de là.Je viens te donner des informations concernant ton cher amoureux~

Moi:Quoi?Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait?!

Garçon aux cheveux longs:Rien,je ne lui ai même pas encore parlé.Je veux juste te donner deux trois informations sur lui...Des informations utiles~

Moi:Fais vite,avant que je ne change d’avis.

Garçon aux cheveux longs:Tout d’abord,tu sais que lui,ne ressent rien de spécial pour toi?Qu’il ne te voit que comme une simple connaissance?

Moi:Mais oui bien sûr…

Étrangement,une partie de moi semblait croire ce que cet abruti me disait,j’ignore pourquoi.Pourtant,je sais que Nagito ne me voit pas juste comme une connaissance...n’est-ce pas?

Garçon aux cheveux longs:Tu as raison...Je dis n’importe quoi...En vérité,tu ne représentes pas plus qu’un vulgaire insecte à ses yeux.Il se fiche littéralement de toi.Voilà,tu es contente?La voilà,la vérité à laquelle tu tiens tant!!

Non,je ne voulais pas le croire.Je ne pouvais pas le croire.C’était impossible...Tous ces moments que j’ai passé avec Nagito...ne seraient que des mensonges?Je refuse de croire à quelque chose de la sorte!!

Garçon aux cheveux longs:Cela doit te faire mal,n’est ce pas?De savoir que la première personne dont tu tombes amoureuse,en qui tu as une confiance absolue,se fiche royalement de ton existence.De plus,il est amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre…

Non,je refuse de croire ce que cet...idiot me raconte.La seule chose possiblement vraie dans ce qu’il dit c’est que Nagito aime quelqu’un d’autre.

Moi:Et bien,si c’est le cas,je lui souhaite d’être heureux avec la personne qu’il aime.

Garçon aux cheveux longs:Ça ne te choque pas plus que ça?Tu ne succombes pas au désespoir?

Moi:Il y a bien longtemps de cela que j’ai cessé de croire en l’espoir.

Garçon aux cheveux longs:Oh,je vois...

Moi:C'est tout?Alors je vais retourner à l'intérieur.

Je suis rentrée après avoir dit ces mots.J'avais beau garder la tête haute,mais les mots que ce garçon m'a dit m'ont bien plus affectés que je ne voulais bien le croire...

_Pdv Nagito_

Je cherchais (T/p),sans succès.J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas blessée...

Kaede:Oh,bonjour Nagito!!

Moi:Salut Kaede.

Kaede:Tu cherches quelque chose?

Moi:Je cherche (T/p)...Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard?

Kaede:Je l'ai vu sortir dehors il n'y a pas longtemps...Elle y est peut-être encore.

Moi:D'accord,merci Kaede.

Je suis alors sorti,pour voir où est-ce que (T/p) pouvait bien être...

_Pdv Garçon aux cheveux longs_

**(Nda:J'ai pas envie de lui donner de nom...Mais en même temps c'est chiant de toujours écrire "Garçon aux cheveux longs"...)**

Pendant que je pensais à...rien,j'ai aperçu une silhouette masculine s'approcher de là où j'étais.Il semblait en état de panique,comme si il venait de perdre quelque chose.Il me semble que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part par le passé...

Un garçon aux cheveux blancs,yeux gris-verts,avec une veste verte...Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Nagito Komaeda,l'amoureux de (T/p) (T/n).

Moi:Tu cherches quelqu'un petit?

Nagito:Quoi?Qui êtes-vous?

Moi:Ce n'est pas ton problème pour le moment...Tu cherches (T/p),n'est-ce pas?

Nagito:Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

Moi:Rien,enfin,pas aujourd'hui...

Nagito:Pas aujourd'hui?Tu veux dire...C'est toi l'enfoiré qui a battu (T/p) l'autre fois?!

Moi:En chair et en os,en poils aussi mais bon...Oui,c'est moi qui lui a fait ça l'autre fois~

Nagito:Pourquoi...Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as fait ça?Elle ne t'a rien fait de mal!!

Moi:Comment peux-tu avoir une confiance aveugle en cette fille?Tu ne la connais même pas vraiment!!Comment peux-tu être sûr que cette petite garce est innocente?

Nagito:Et toi comment oses-tu l'insulter?

Et cet abruti a essayé de me donner un coup.Pathétique;Il n'a aucune chance contre moi.J'ai alors sorti mon couteau pour le mettre sous la gorge de Nagito.(T/p) ne veut pas succomber au désespoir?Alors peut-être que la mort de celui qu'elle aime lui fera changer d'avis~

**(Nda:Et moi j'ai envie de te tuer *Insérez un nom*...pour avoir insulter (T/p) et pour vouloir tuer Nagito!!)**

Moi:N'as-tu pas envie d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire?

Nagito:*Bruit indéchiffrable*

Moi:Je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.Tu vois cette pétasse que tu aimes tant?Et bien elle,elle se fiche de toi.Tu n'es qu'un pion dans son jeu.Quand elle deviendra célèbre,si elle le devient,tu ne seras plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Nagito:Ne lui fait...

Moi:Oh,tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse de mal?Comme c'est touchant de voir quelqu'un se sacrifier pour l'amour de sa vie...Alors qu'elle se fiche de toi~

J'ai alors lâché ce pauvre idiot,tout en l'empêchant de quitter le sol sur lequel il était couché.

Moi:Je vais être gentil...pour une fois.Tu ne dois pas me croire,mais une image vaut mille mots,n'est-ce pas?Alors,combien de mots vaut une vidéo selon toi?

J'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche,pour montrer à Nagito une vidéo de (T/p) entrain de l'insulter.

(La vidéo est fausse bien évidemment.J'ai juste trafiqué la voix de (T/p) pour que ça sonne comme si elle a dit qu'elle détestait Nagito.Et ça passe comme si de rien n'était.)

 _Dans_ _la_ _vidéo_ _:_

 _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _):_ _Qu'est-ce_ _que_ _tu_ _fais_ _là_ _?_

 _Moi_ _:_ _Je_ _veux_ _juste_ _te_ _parler_ _._

 _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _):_ _Me_ _parler_ _de_ _quoi_ _?_

 _Moi_ _:_ _Nagito_ _._

 _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _):_ _Lui_ _?_ _Qu'est-ce_ _qu'il_ _a_ _fait_ _encore_ _?_

 _Moi_ _:_ _Rien_ _..._ _Mais_ _dit_ _donc_ _,_ _on_ _dirait_ _que_ _tu_ _ne_ _le_ _portes_ _pas_ _dans_ _ton_ _coeur_ _?_

 _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _):_ _C'est_ _une_ _véritable_ _plaie_ _,_ _je_ _dois_ _l'endurer_ _à_ _journée_ _longue_ _et_ _faire_ _semblant_ _d'être_ _son_ _amie_ _._

 _Moi_ _:_ _Donc_ _,_ _que_ _ferais-tu_ _si_ _il_ _lui_ _arrivait_ _quelque_ _chose_ _?_

 _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _):_ _Tu_ _peux_ _bien_ _lui_ _faire_ _ce_ _que_ _tu_ _veux_ _,_ _je_ _m'en_ _fiche_ _._

 _Moi_ _:_ _Je_ _n'ai_ _pas_ _dit_ _que_ _je_ _lui_ _ferais_ _quelque_ _chose_ _..._

Moi:Oh...Comme c'est dommage,la vidéo s'arrête là,mais je pense que tu en as assez vu,je me trompe?

Nagito:C'est impossible...Je ne peux pas croire que-

Moi:L'amour te rend aveugle au point de ne pas croire une preuve vidéo?Ridicule...Vois-tu,je pense que les paroles ont dépassé les pensées de (T/p) quand elle a dit ça...Alors voyons voir quelle sera sa réaction quand elle te trouvera ici~

Avec le couteau que j'avais toujours en main,j'ai donné un coup dans le bas du dos de cet idiot.Pas trop profond,pour lui permettre de voir le désespoir sur le visage de sa bien-aimée quand elle va le trouver.

_Pdv Nagito_

J'ai senti quelque chose de froid dans le bas de mon dos.Mais cette douleur était minime,comparée à celle qu'il y a dans mon coeur...(T/p),m'aurait menti pendant tout ce temps?C'est impossible,mais pourtant,c'était bel et bien elle dans la vidéo;Ses cheveux,sa tenue,sa voix...

Le garçon est parti après avoir murmuré quelques mots que je n'ai même pas compris...

_Pdv (T/p)_

Mais où est-ce que Nagito se trouve?!Il est nulle part!!

Je suis passée devant la chambre de Kaede,quand celle-ci m'a interpellé.

Kaede:(T/p)!!Te voilà!!Nagito te cherchait partout!!

Moi:Où est-il?

Kaede:Je lui ai dit que je t'ai vu sortir dehors...Donc il est probablement dehors.

Moi:D'accord,merci Kaede!!

Je me suis alors mise à courir vers la porte d'entrée.Dehors,c'est là que le garçon aux longs cheveux se trouvait.Dehors,c'est là que Nagito est en danger.

Kaede:Je t'accompagne!!

Kaede s'est alors mis à me suivre.Une fois dehors,il ne m'a pas fallu plus de trente secondes pour trouver Nagito...

Il était là,couché par terre,avec du sang qui lui sortait du dos...Son corps était là,sans vie...Toutes parcelles de vie qui existait dans son corps s'étaient envolées...

Moi:NAGITO!!!

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Est-ce** **que** **c'est** **machiavélique** **de** **ma** **part** **de** **finir** **ce** **chapitre** **avec** **la** **mort** **de** **Nagito** **?** **Oui** **,** **très** **.** **Enfin** **...** **la** **"** **mort** **"** **de** **Nagito** **...** **Je** **peux** **sentir** **que** **vous** **n'aimez** **pas** **le** **garçon** **aux** **cheveux** **longs** **,** **je** **me** **trompe** **?** **Je** **vous** **comprends** **,** **même** **moi** **j'ai** **envie** **de** **le** **tuer** **...** **Je** **vous** **l'avais** **dit** **que** **c'était** **pas** **facile** **de** **faire** **une** **histoire** **à** **100%** **fluffy** **et** **cute** **.** **Mais** **bon** **,** **j'espère** **que** **ce** **chapitre** **vous** **a** **plu** **,** **et** **sur** **ce** **,** **je** **vous** **dis** **à** **la** **prochaine** **!!**


	15. Chapitre 13

_Une_ _semaine_ _après_ _le_ _"_ _meurtre_ _"_ _de_ _Nagito_

 _Pdv_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)_

Tout s'est passé si vite lorsque nous avons trouvé Nagito;Kaede a appelé les secours avec son cellulaire,tandis que moi,j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit...Sous le coup de l'émotion,je m'étais écroulée au sol,incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Je pleurais,je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps,mais cela ne paraissait même pas.La pluie revenait sur mon visage à cause du vent,se mélangeant à mes larmes.

Nagito semblait avoir perdu connaissance lorsque nous l'avons trouvé,mais il était toujours vivant selon Kaede.J'étais bien trop sur le choc pour penser à vérifier si il respirait encore.Kaede m'a dit qu'il respirait encore,même si le reste de son corps ne montrait aucun signe de vie.

Une fois que les secours sont arrivés,Nagito est parti dans une ambulance,et depuis,nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de lui.Sa famille a probablement été mise au courant,et ses parents doivent veiller sur lui...

Pendant ce temps,à Hope's Peak,plusieurs rumeurs se sont mises à circuler.Certains disent qu'il est mort mais que sa famille ne veut pas nous l'annoncer,d'autres disent qu'il est vivant,et qu'il n'a justement aucune famille pour nous informer de sa santé...

Personne à l'école ne sait pourquoi il était à l'hôpital,excepté Kaede et moi.Elle a promis de ne le dire à personne,même si je pense qu'elle en a touché un mot ou deux à Shuichi.

De mon côté,je n'étais pas ressortie de ma chambre depuis ce jour-là.Il était hors de question que je sorte,puisque je suis persuadée que le coupable soit cet...ce monstre...Et Dieu seul sait quel sort m'attend si je sors dehors.Kirumi est assez gentille pour m'apporter de la nourriture dans ma chambre...

Depuis ce temps-là,je ne fais plus grand chose.J'ai bien tenté à deux reprises d'écrire une chanson,mais je n'étais pas capable d'écrire la moindre ligne sans me mettre à pleurer...

Nagito...Pourquoi toi...Pourquoi?!

Kaede a tenté tant bien que mal de me redonner le moral,mais au bout de deux jours,elle a fini par laisser tomber l'idée de me redonner le sourire.Certes,elle aussi était triste de la mort probable de Nagito,tout comme nos camarades,mais elle a réussi à s'en remettre...Tandis que moi,je n'y arrive pas...et je n'y arriverai peut-être jamais.

La première personne au monde pour laquelle j'ai des sentiments,est morte par ma faute...Quelle genre de vie suis-je sensée vivre en sachant cela?

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine,quelqu'un est venu cogner à ma porte.C'est étrange,puisque Kirumi ne fait qu'ouvrir la porte pour déposer ma nourriture...Ma porte n'est pas barrée,alors pourquoi quelqu'un prendrait la peine de cogner?

Kokichi:(T/p),est-ce que je peux te parler?

Moi:J'en ai pas vraiment envie,mais je n'ai pas la force de te repousser non plus...

Kokichi est alors rentré dans ma chambre qui,entre temps,était devenue un véritable dépotoir.

Kokichi:Ça ne va pas fort on dirait...Écoute,je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à Nagito,mais tu ne peux pas rester enfermée ici toute ta vie!!

C'en était trop,je ne pouvais plus me retenir...Je me suis mise à pleurer,sans retenue,tout en faisant un câlin à Kokichi...

 _Nagito_ _:[...]rappelle toi de ça;Même si on t'a fait du mal par le passé,ce n'est pas tout le monde qui te veut du mal.Ici,personne ne te veut du mal.Si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un,fait le.Personne ne va rire de toi parce que tu as des émotions..._

Moi:Nagito m'a dit...que si j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un...je devais le faire...Et jusqu'à date...je parlais toujours à lui...Et maintenant il...

Kokichi me tenait toujours dans ses bras,en tentant de me réconforter...Il a ensuite pris ma tête entre ses mains pour essuyer mes larmes avec ses doigts.

Kokichi:Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi proche de Nagito que toi,mais c'était quand même mon ami.Je sais qu'il tenait beaucoup à toi et que c'était pareil pour toi,mais est-ce que tu penses qu'il serait heureux de te voir comme ça?

Moi:Quoi?

Kokichi:Qu'il soit mort ou pas,tu ne devrais pas rester enfermée dans ta chambre sans parler à personne...Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu,je me trompe?

 _Nagito_ _:[...]Si tu veux avancer dans ta vie,laisse ton passé derrière toi,et regarde en avant..._

Moi:Tu as raison,il aurait sûrement voulu que je regarde de l'avant,et que quand je me rappelle de lui,ce soit des larmes de joie qui viennent,et non des larmes de tristesse...

Kokichi:Ça va mieux maintenant?

Moi:Oui...mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir?

Kokichi:Je ne peux pas laisser une de mes amies dans un état pareil.

Il est alors reparti...

_Pdv Kokichi_

J'ai réussi à redonner le sourire à (T/p)...C'est ce que Nagito aurait voulu,n'est-ce pas?Même si j'aimais bien les agacer une fois de temps en temps,je tenais bien à ces deux là...Ils auraient formé un beau couple...si ce n'était pas arrivé.

En retournant dans la salle commune,trois personnes du groupe à (T/p) étaient là;Ibuki,Chiaki et Sonia.Je leur avais dit que j'allais essayer de redonner de sourire à (T/p)...

Sonia:Alors?

Moi:Elle va mieux,mais elle ne va probablement redevenir aussi joyeuse qu'avant...

???:C'est de moi que vous parlez?

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que (T/p) m'avait suivi jusqu'ici.

Les filles:(T/p)!!

Elles se sont toutes jetées sur (T/p) pour lui faire un énorme câlin...Je vais retourner à mes occupations alors...

 _Pdv_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _p_ _)_

Moi:Je suis contente de vous voir.

Ibuki:Nous aussi...On sait à quel point tu-

Moi:Ne t'en fait pas pour ça...Je dois regarder de l'avant...Et me concentrer sur les belles choses du passé...

Nagito...C'est grâce à toi que je peux regarder de l'avant,c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu trouver une lueur d'espoir...

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Oui** **,** **chapitre** **plus** **court** **que** **les** **autres** **...** **J'en** **suis** **consciente** **,** **mais** **j'ai** **mes** **raisons** **...** **Je** **n'ai** **pas** **vraiment** **d'inspiration** **pour** **ce** **passage** **,** **et** **j'ai** **envie** **de** **mettre** **la** **suite** **dans** **un** **autre** **chapitre** **...** **Donc** **voilà** **,** **j'espère** **que** **ce** **chapitre** **vous** **a** **plu** **,** **et** **je** **vous** **souhaite** **une** **bonne** **fin** **de** **journée** **!!**


	16. Chapitre 14

_Quelques jours plus tard_

_Pdv (T/p)_

J'étais tranquillement entrain de discuter avec Mahiru et Ibuki lorsque soudainement,Kaede est venue en courant comme une folle.

Kaede:(T/p)!!Te voilà!!

Moi:Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kaede?

Kaede:Il faut que je te parle,immédiatement!!

Moi:D'accord...

J'ai alors suivi Kaede dans sa chambre.

Moi:Alors c'est quoi que tu voulais me dire de si urgent?

Kaede:Tu promets de ne pas crier?

Moi:Promis.Mais c'est quoi que-

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase que Kaede a mis un sac en papier sur ma tête;Pas pour me suffoquer ou quoi que ce soit,mais juste pour me bloquer la vue.

Moi:Kaede!!Tu peux m'expli-

Kaede:Chut!!Ne dit rien...

Je suis alors restée silencieuse pendant que Kaede m'a amené dans une pièce quelconque...J'ai entendu beaucoup de voix,filles comme garçons,mais je n'arrivais pas en identifier une seule...Je dois probablement être dans un rêve bizarre...Oui,c'est sûrement ça...Alors,pourquoi suis-je incapable de me réveiller?

???:On va y aller.

J'ai entendu beaucoup de bruits de pas,tous se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

(J'ai toujours le sac de Kaede sur la tête)

Une fois que la porte fut fermée,j'ai senti une présence humaine,autre que la mienne,qui était toujours dans la pièce avec moi.

???:Il y a quelqu'un?

Cette voix m'était familière,mais je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier pour une raison quelconque...

Moi:Oui,je suis là.

???:Mais tu es qui?Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a amené ici?

Moi:Je n'en sais rien...Mais il me semble qu'on est à Hope's Peak...et puisque je fréquente cette école,j'ai le droit d'être ici.

???:Ça me semble logique,mais tu es qui?

Est-ce une bonne idée de donner mon nom à un potentiel étranger?Suis-je en danger?Non,la meilleure question serait...sommes-nous en danger?Il semble est dans le même cas que moi.

Moi:Je suis (T/p) (T/n),la Chanteuse Ultime.

???:(T/p)? _La_ (T/p)?

L'inconnu m'a alors pris dans ses bras pour m'enlacer.Je l'ai immédiatement repoussé;Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des câlins pour aucune raison...La seule personne que j'aurais laissé me faire ça...n'est plus là...Enfin,nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui...

Moi:Mais ça va pas?Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça?On ne se connait même pas?Même si vous semblez savoir qui je suis,je ne sais pas vous êtes qui!!

???:Tu ne te souviens pas de moi?Dommage,je pensais que tu allais te souvenir de moi...

Moi:Arrêtez vos charades et dites moi qui vous êtes!!

???:Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le terrain?

Oh non,c'était lui;Le garçon aux cheveux longs.Le garçon qui m'a battu.L'enfoiré qui a tué Nagito...Je lui ai mis ma meilleure gifle en plein dans sa gue*le.

**(Nda:On se calme avec les gros mots (T/p)...)**

Garçon:Aïe,c'était pour quoi faire la gifle?

Moi:Ça,c'était pour m'avoir battu.

Je lui ai alors donné une deuxième gifle,en espérant qu'elle fasse plus mal que la première.

Moi:Ça,c'est pour m'avoir menti.

Et je lui ai donné une troisième gifle.Je n'ai pas vraiment de force physique,donc c'est le maximum que je peux faire...

Moi:Et ça...C'est pour avoir tué la personne la plus chère à mes yeux...

Garçon:Je crois que tu fais erreur sur la personne...

Moi:Tu ne l'as peut-être pas _tué_ ,mais par ta faute,il est à l'hôpital.Ce n'est pas mieux.

Garçon:Mais je n'ai jamais...

Moi:ARRÊTE DE ME MENTIR!!Je sais que c'est toi qui a essayé de tuer Nagito!!Arrête de faire l'innocent!!

Je me suis alors mise à pleurer...J'ignore si c'était visible à travers le sac de Kaede,mais ça m'est égal...

Le garçon est alors venu à côté de moi,pour tenter d'enlever le sac de ma tête.

Moi:Pas la peine d'enlever le sac...Je n'ai pas envie de te voir...Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux,et je n'ai probablement pas envie de savoir...Tu n'étais pas le premier à m'avoir battu,à m'avoir fait du mal,alors je ne te détestais pas tant que ça.Mais après ce que tu as fait à Nagito...Je te déteste.

Et là le garçon s'est mis à...rire?Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire?

Garçon:Tu devrais vraiment enlever ton sac (T/p)...

Il me l'a alors enlevé sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.J'avais les yeux fermés à ce moment là,mais quand je les ai ouvert,j'ai compris pourquoi mon interlocuteur m'a dit d'enlever le sac...

Moi:Tu...Tu n'es pas...Celui qui m'a battu...

Garçon:Bien sûr que non.

Mon interlocuteur ne pouvait en aucun cas être celui qui m'a battu,et encore moins celui qui a tenté de tuer Nagito...Puisque mon interlocuteur était Nagito...

ATTENDEZ UNE SECONDE?!Je l'ai giflé trois fois!!Et j'ai dit qu'il avait tué la personne la plus chère à mes yeux...

Moi:Oh bon sang!!Je suis vraiment désolée pour-

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que Nagito est venu me faire un câlin.J'avais de la difficulté à respirer,mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment...

Nagito:C'est pas grave...Au moins,je sais que ce n'était pas vrai...

Moi:Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas vrai?

Nagito:Oh,rien d'important...

Je me suis mise à pleurer de plus belle quand la réalité m'a frappée:

Nagito,celui dont j'étais amoureuse,est bel et bien vivant.

J'ai resserré mon étreinte autour de Nagito tout en pleurant.

Nagito:(T/p)?!

Moi:Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Nagito:Toi aussi tu m'as manqué (T/p)...Mais arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît.Regarde,je vais bien,alors tu n'as plus à pleurer.

Moi:C'est juste que...j'étais tellement inquiète,et que-

J'ai cru que la première personne dont j'étais tombée amoureuse était morte par ma faute?Un peu trop précis,et mes chances de me faire rejeter sont immenses.

Nagito:Tu n'as plus aucune raison de t'en faire maintenant.Je ne compte pas repartir.

Moi:Je l'espère...

Et je lui ai donné une quatrième gifle.

Moi:Celle là,c'est pour m'avoir fait sombrer dans le désespoir.

Oui,pendant un instant,j'ai perdu le peu d'espoir que j'avais en moi.Mais je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'en faire maintenant.

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Chapitre** **court** **je** **sais** **,** **mais** **Nagito** **est** **vivant** **!!** **Youpi** **!!** **J'aurais** **pu** **le** **tuer** **pour** **de** **vrai** **,** **mais** **je** **me suis** **dit** **que** **c'était** **un** **peu** **chien** **de** **ma** **part** **...** **Alors** **Nagito** **va** **bien** **!!** **J'espère** **que** **vous** **avez** **aimé** **ce** **chapitre** **.** **Je** **vous** **souhaite** **une** **bonne** **journée** **/** **nuit** **.** **À** **p'luche** **!!**


	17. Chapitre 15

_Une semaine plus tard_

_Pdv (T/p)_

J'allais me coucher lorsque quelqu'un est venu cogner à ma porte.

Moi:Qui-est-ce?

Ibuki:C'est moi!!Je voulais te dire qu'on fait une soirée loup garou avec les autres de la classe.Tu veux venir?

Moi:D'accord,ça a l'air amusant...

J'ai décidé de suivre Ibuki jusqu'à la fameuse "soirée loup garou".Nous sommes alors allées au gymnase,là où tous les autres attendaient.

Sonia:Te voilà enfin Ibuki!!

Ibuki:Oui,désolée,j'étais partie chercher (T/p).

Hiyoko:Ouais!!

Moi:Hehe...

Ibuki:Tu peux t'asseoir dans le cercle (T/p).Alors,qui va faire le maître du jeu?

Il y a alors eu un moment de silence.

Hajime:Je vais bien le faire.Bon,je vais d'abord expliquer les rôles;

**(Nda:C'est plus pour vous,le lecteur,que pour eux.)**

Il y aura 7 villageois,4 loups garous,le chasseur,la sorcière,la voyante,le cupidon et le loup alpha.

Villageois:Aucun pouvoir particulier la nuit,possibilité d'accuser quelqu'un le jour.

Loups garous:Doivent tuer une personne par nuit,possibilité d'accuser quelqu'un le jour.

Chasseur:Pareil comme un simple villageois,sauf que quand il meurt,il choisit un autre joueur pour le tuer

Sorcière:Possède deux potions;Une permettant de sauver la personne morte cette nuit là,l'autre permettant de tuer quelqu'un d'autre.La sorcière peut également décider de ne rien faire.Possibilité d'accuser quelqu'un le jour.

Voyante:Demande le rôle de quelqu'un au maître du jeu à chaque nuit,possibilité d'accuser quelqu'un le jour.

Cupidon:Peut faire un couple à chaque nuit.Les personnes que le cupidon mettra en couple seront dans l'obligation de mourir ensemble;Si l'un d'eux meurt la nuit,l'autre mourra le jour.Possibilité d'accuser quelqu'un.

Loup alpha:Peut tuer quelqu'un la nuit,en plus de la personne morte au tour des loups garous.Possibilité d'accuser quelqu'un le jour.

Les rôles sont repartis en trois groupes,chacun ayant son propre but:

Les villageois,le chasseur,la sorcière,la voyante et cupidon,formant l'équipe du village.Leur but est de tuer tous les loups garous.

Les loups garous ont pour but de tuer tous les villageois.

Le loup alpha,lui,doit être le dernier à survivre pour pouvoir gagner la partie.

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Je** **sais** **que** **les** **explications** **sont** **pénibles** **à** **lire** **,** **je** **suis** **désolée** **.** **Aussi** **,** **je** **sais** **sur** **de** **base** **,** **le** **cupidon** **ne** **fait** **qu'un** **seul** **couple** **,** **mais** **j'ai** **décidé** **de** **faire** **ça** **comme** **ça** **...)**

Hajime:Bon,fermez tous vos yeux.

 _Skip_ _de_ _la_ _distribution_ _des_ _rôles_

Je ne suis qu'une simple villageoise,donc je n'ai pas grand chose à faire.C'est maintenant la première nuit.

Hajime:Le cupidon se réveille.Qui veux-tu mettre en couple?Ces deux là?Parfait.Rendors toi Cupidon.Je vais maintenant toucher la tête des deux amoureux.Vous pouvez maintenant vous regarder.

Vu qu'Hajime a touché ma tête,j'ai ouvert mes yeux.La personne avec qui le cupidon m'a mis en couple est...Nagito?C'est une blague?!Qui est ce fameux Cupidon?Je vais lui coller un procès moi!!

Hajime:Les amoureux peuvent se rendormir.

Ce que nous fîmes immédiatement.

Hajime:La voyante peut se réveiller.De qui veux-tu connaître le rôle?Cette personne?Il s'agit du loup alpha.Tu peux maintenant te rendormir.

La voyante sait dès le premier tour qui est le loup alpha?Wow,c'était rapide!!

 _Skip_ _du_ _reste_ _de_ _la_ _nuit_

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Les** **loups** **garous** **ont** **tué** **quelqu'un** **,** **mais** **les** **autres** **n'ont** **rien** **fait** **.)**

Hajime:Le village se réveille.Malheureusement,une personne est morte cette nuit.

Ibuki:Qui?

Hajime:Byakuya.Il est mort dévoré par les loups garous.Quel destin tragique!!

Moi:Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire Hajime.Tu étais qui?

Byakuya:J'étais la voyante.

Ah merde,on va pas savoir qui est le loup alpha alors...

Hajime:Bon,passons au vote-

Nagito:Je vote pour Teruteru.

Teruteru:Mais pourquoi?

Nagito:Je sais pas,comme ça.

Moi:Je vote aussi pour Teruteru.

Au final,on a tous voté pour Teruteru.Le pauvre,personne ne voulait le croire quand il disait qu'il était innocent.

Hajime:Et Teruteru est mort à son tour...Il s'agissait d'un loup garou...

Hiyoko:Yeah,un loup de moins!!

Peko:Il en reste encore quatre,si on compte le loup alpha.

Hajime:Bon,le village peut maintenant se rendormir.

 _Skip_ _de_ _la_ _nuit_

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Le** **cupidon** **a** **fait** **un** **nouveau** **couple** **,** **les** **loups** **garous** **ont** **tué** **quelqu'un** **et** **le** **loup** **alpha** **a** **fait** **de** **même** **.)**

Hajime:Le village se réveille.Malheureusement,quelqu'un d'autre est mort à cause des terribles loups garous.Cette personne était Gundham,un simple villageois.De plus,il semblerait que le loup alpha a finalement fait son apparition en tuant quelqu'un...Ce quelqu'un n'est nul autre que Kazuichi,un autre villageois.Maintenant, qui est un loup selon vous?

Moi:Depuis quand tu fais la narration.

Hajime:Depuis toujours.Bon,qui est-

Hiyoko:Et si on votait pour Ibuki?Elle a fait beaucoup de bruit cette nuit.

Ibuki:Oh,qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

Hiyoko:Tu es à côté de moi et tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger.

Ibuki:Ah oui,c'est vrai...

Au final,Ibuki a reçu 10 votes.Nagito a reçu deux votes pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Hajime:Et Ibuki a rejoint les cieux...Puisqu'elle était le cupidon.

Ibuki:Hihi,ouiiiii!!

Mahiru:Tu es au courant que tu viens de mourir?

Ibuki:Ça ne me dérange pas,au moins j'ai pu faire de jolis couples!!

Ça,c'est toi qui le dit...

Hajime:Le village peut maintenant se rendormir,tout en pleurant la mort de leur cher ami en couche culotte.

Moi:Tu vas pas arrêter à la fin?

Hajime:Non.

 _Skip_ _de_ _la_ _nuit_

 **(** **Nda** **:** **Les** **loups** **garous** **ont** **tué** **quelqu'un** **,** **le** **loup** **alpha** **aussi** **.)**

Hajime:Le village peut se réveiller.Hélas,il n'y a pas eu un mort,mais bien deux morts cette nuit!!Deux villageois!!

Moi:Et...qui sont ces deux villageois?

Hajime:Nekomaru et Fuyuhiko.

Hiyoko:Je suis sûre que c'est (T/p) la coupable!!

Moi:Pourquoi moi?

Hiyoko:Tu insistais pour savoir qui étaient les deux victimes,alors tu es loup garou.

Moi:Mais je ne suis pas loup garou...Akane en est un!!

Akane:Einh?Quoi?

Moi:Mais oui,tu bouges beaucoup la nuit,surtout lors du tour des loups!!Qui sait,tu es peut-être même loup alpha!!

Nagito:Je pense que (T/p) a raison...

Après 5 minutes de débat,Akane a reçu 6 votes,et moi 3.

Hajime:Akane nous quitte malheureusement...Le plus triste?Elle n'était que simple villageoise!!

Moi:Quoi?

Mikan:J'étais sûre qu'Akane était loup garou...

Hajime:Bon le vi-

Moi:Il reste combien de loups?Et il reste qui au total?

Hajime:Trois loups,le loup alpha,la sorcière,le chasseur et 2 villageois.

Chiaki:Donc quatre humains et quatre loups.Autant-

Hajime:LE VILLAGE S'ENDORT!!

Moi:Pas besoin de hurler!!

Hajime:Bon,les loups garous,levez vous.Qui souhaitez vous tuer cette nuit?Cette personne?D'accord.Vous pouvez vous rendormir.Loup alpha?Que veux-tu faire?Ça?D'accord...Sorcière!!Cette personne est morte cette nuit,que veux-tu faire?Ça?D'accord.Le village peut se réveiller...

En ouvrant nos yeux,nos camarades morts étaient en pleine excitation...Il s'est passé quoi cette nuit?

Hajime:Bon,cette nuit,il n'y a pas eu un mort,pas deux morts,mais bien trois morts!!!Mahiru est morte par la main des loups garous,mais dans son dernier souffle,sauva la pauvre Hiyoko qui venait de se faire mordre par le loup alpha...Hélas,c'était inutile,puisque cette dernière a commis un suicide suite à la mort de sa bien-aimée...

 **(** **Nda** **:** **La** **troisième** **mort** **sera** **annoncée** **dans** **un** **autre** **paragraphe** **.)**

Moi:On dirait un scénario de film ton truc.En gros,Mahiru et Hiyoko se sont fait tué par les loups,mais Mahiru a sauvé Hiyoko...Ce qui était inutile,à cause de notre cher Cupidon...Tu peux continuer...

Hajime:Mais,avant de mourir,Mahiru a également jeté une malédiction sur quelqu'un du village...Cette personne n'est nulle autre que Mikan...

Mikan:Pourquoi moi?

Hajime:Mais,Mikan est chasseur,donc elle peut entraîner quelqu'un avec elle dans la mort~

Mikan:Euh...(T/p)!!

Moi:Comme c'est dommage,tu as tué une simple villageoise...

Hajime:Ce que le reste du village ne sait pas,c'est que,toujours grâce à notre cher cupidon,(T/p) était en amour avec quelqu'un...Nagito...

Nagito:Et la mort de ma bien-aimée m'attriste au point que je suis prêt à mettre fin à ma vie pour la rejoindre,même si cela signifie que je dois perdre la partie...

Hajime:Exactement,puisque Nagito était loup alpha...

Sonia:Wow,cinq morts d'un coup...C'est énorme...

Hajime:Les trois personnes restantes sont Sonia,Chiaki et Peko,toutes des loups garous.

Ibuki:Euh les gars?C'est juste moi ou (T/p) ne va pas bien?

Moi:Quoi?Comment ça?

Ibuki:Ta face est rouge...

Hajime:Maintenant que tu le dis...c'est vrai que (T/p) est rouge...

Je ne vois même pas de quoi ils parlent...Je n'ai aucune raison d'être rouge...

Ibuki:Ohhhhh~C'est à cause de Nagito?

Moi:Quoi?!

Nagito:Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ibuki?

Ibuki:Je te rappelle que tu as dit:"Et la mort de ma bien-aimée m'attriste au point que je suis prêt à mettre fin à ma vie pour la rejoindre,même si cela signifie que je dois perdre la partie."

Nagito:Et alors,c'était dans le contexte du jeu.J'imitais Hajime dans sa narration digne d'un film...Puis je te rappelle que c'était toi le cupidon Ibuki.

Ibuki:Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Moi:Bon,c'est bien beau tout ça,la partie était amusante,mais je suis fatiguée...Je vais dormir,à demain!!

Je suis alors sortie du gymnase sans demander mon reste.Ibuki était dans le tort quand elle disait que je rougissais à cause de Nagito...Enfin je crois?

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Coucou** **tout** **le** **monde** **.** **Je** **suis** **sincèrement** **désolée** **si** **le** **passage** **de** **la** **partie** **de** **loup** **garou** **est** **pénible** **à** **lire** **...** **(Yeah les loups ont gagné!!!)** **J'espère** **que** **vous** **avez** **quand** **même** **aimé** **le** **chapitre** **.** **Passez** **une** **bonne** **journée** **/** **nuit** **!!**


	18. Chapitre 16

_Le lendemain matin_

_Pdv (T/p)_

Je sentais une boulette dans mon lit pendant que je dormais.Mais qu'est-ce que?

Moi:Quoi?

La boule dans mon lit n'était rien d'autre qu'un humain,entrain de dormir comme si de rien n'était!!

Boulette:Crie pas si fort!!

Moi:J'ai des raisons de crier!!Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre,comment es-tu rentré,et pour l'amour du dieu d'Angie,qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit Kokichi Oma?!

Kokichi:Je dors,j'ai crocheté ta serrure,et j'avais envie de dormir.

Moi:Tu n'as pas ta propre chambre?

Kokichi:Si,mais elle a été démolie...

Moi:Tu sais que c'est inutile de me mentir?Ta chambre n'est pas démolie du tout,et je te laisse trois secondes pour me donner la vraie raison pour laquelle tu as dormi ici avant que je te donne une gifle.

Kokichi:Ok,ok,calme toi...Je suis là pour faire chier Nagito.

Moi:De un,pourquoi tu veux le faire chier?De deux,comment est-ce que...ça,pourrait le faire chier?

Kokichi:De un,il a volé mon Panta,donc je veux me venger.De deux,je suis sûr que ça ferait chier n'importe qui de savoir qu'un autre gars a dormi avec la fille que tu aimes.

Moi:Ce n'est pas une raison valable à mes yeux...ATTENDS QUOI?

La première partie de sa phrase ne me dérange pas;C'est juste une excuse idiote.Mais la deuxième partie-

J'ai failli m'étouffer avec...rien?De l'air?J'ai failli m'étouffer avec de l'oxygène.

Kokichi:Tu n'étais pas au courant?C'est pourtant évident,nan?

Moi:Euh,non,justement.

Kokichi:Alors t'es aveugle.

Moi:Ma vision est parfaite tu sauras.

Kokichi:Mouais...Pas sûr de ça moi...

Moi:En attendant,veux-tu bien dégager de mon lit avant que je te fasse partir moi-même?

Kokichi:Oui Komaeda-Chan!!

Moi:COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME ÇA?!

Kokichi:Nishishi,je ne sais plus,j'ai perdu le compte.Bon,je m'en vais.

Et il est alors parti de ma chambre,en prenant soin de fermer ma porte.

_Après que (T/p) se soit changée et préparée_

Je marchais dans les corridors lorsque j'ai heurté un élève.

Moi:Oh,je suis vraiment désolée...Je ne t'avais pas vu-

???:Ce n'est pas grave.Tiens,je ne t'ai jamais vu par le passé...

Moi:Oui,je suis une des nouvelles.Je me nomme (T/p) (T/n),la Chanteuse Ultime.

???:Ah oui!!Kaede m'a parlé de toi!!Moi c'est Tenko Chabashira,Aïkidoka Ultime.

Kokichi:Tu cris toujours autant Tenko?

Toujours là au mauvais moment celui-là...

Moi:Tu veux bien nous laisser tranquille?

Tenko:Ce mâle te dérange?

Serait-ce une occasion pour me venger de ce matin?Oui.

Moi:Si seulement tu savais...Le pire,il est venu dormir dans ma chambre sans ma permission,alors que j'y étais...

Tenko:PARDON?!

Peut-être que c'est chien de ma part...peut-être.

Tenko:Tu veux dire que ce mâle dégénéré a dormi avec toi?!Sans ton consentement?!

Kokichi:Il serait peut-être temps pour moi de partir...C'était un plaisir de vous voir,mais je dois vraiment y aller...

Tenko:Toi tu restes ici!!

Et les deux se sont mis à courir partout...Je vais retourner dans ma chambre pour continuer ma chanson...Et pour éviter d'assister à la mort de Kokichi-

_Pdv Nagito_

J'étais tranquillement entrain de discuter avec Kaede lorsque Kokichi est passé en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.Nous avons vite compris pourquoi...

Tenko:Hey Kaede...Tu n'aurais pas vu Kokichi?

Kaede:Il est parti par là.Mais attend,pourquoi est-ce que tu le poursuis?

Tenko:Parce que ce dégénéré à dormi avec (T/p).

Moi:Pardon?

J'ai failli m'étouffer;Kokichi.A dormi.Avec (T/p)?C'est une blague j'espère.

Tenko:Ouais,(T/p) me l'a dit.

Kaede:Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu lui cours après...

Tenko:Bon,moi j'y vais.À plus Kaede!!

Tenko est partie vers où Kokichi s'était enfuit.

Kaede:Euh...Ça va Nagito?

Moi:Oui,pourquoi?

Kaede:Rien de particulier...Mais pendant que j'y pense,ça avance avec (T/p)?

Moi:De quoi tu parles?

Kaede:C'est quand que tu vas lui avouer?

Moi:Avouer quoi?

Kaede:Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?Avouer à (T/p) que tu es amoureux d'elle.

Moi:Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Kaede:Le reste de l'école le sait pourtant...

Moi:Ah bon?Et bien ils se trompent tous...

Kaede:Très bien.Puisque c'est comme ça,tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'aille dire à (T/p) que tu es amoureux d'elle,je me trompe?Après tout,si tu ne l'aimes pas,ça ne devrait pas être si grave...

Elle est entrain de bluffer,nan?

Quand Kaede s'est levée pour partir,j'ai compris qu'elle ne bluffait vraiment pas.

Moi:Attends!

Kaede:Je me disais aussi...

_Pendant ce temps_

_Pdv (T/p)_

Bon,j'ai presque fini cette foutue chanson.Il ne me manque plus que le refrain et la fin à écrire...Ce sera pour une autre fois,puisque quelqu'un est venu cogner à ma porte.

Moi:Oui,que puis-je...

La personne qui se tenait devant moi n'était nul autre que Kokichi.

Moi:Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Kokichi:Est-ce que je peux me cacher ici?

Moi:Et j'y gagne quoi?Je te rappelle que-

Kokichi:Je vais t'expliquer l'affaire de Nagito...Maintenant laisse moi renter!!

Moi:Et alors?Tu pourrais facilement me mentir.

Kokichi:Un menteur sait en reconnaître un autre,(T/p).

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation,j'ai finalement décidé de le laisser renter.

Kokichi:Merci.Je présume que si tu m'as laissé entrer,c'est pour que je te parle de-

Moi:Je veux juste savoir c'est quoi cette histoire.Ne te fais pas de fausses idées.

Kokichi:D'accord...Donc,l'histoire avec Nagito c'est que-

Le pauvre n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un a défoncé la porte de ma chambre.Une minute,quelqu'un vient de défoncer la porte de ma chambre?!

Kaede:Oups,je crois que j'y suis allée un peu trop fort...

Non,tu crois?Elle tenait quelque chose par terre comme un sac de patates.

Kaede:Bref,toi,(T/p) (T/n),tu vas me suivre!!

Moi:Euh...d'accord?

Kokichi(Murmure):Je peux rester ici?

Moi(Murmure):Du moment que tu touches à rien,ça ne me dérange pas.

Kaede:Tu as dit quelque chose?

Moi:Nan.Je te suis...Où va-t-on?

Kaede:Dans ma chambre.

Moi:Ok?

J'ai alors suivi Kaede jusqu'à sa chambre...En fait pas exactement.C'est ce qui aurait eu lieu si je n'avais pas remarqué que le "sac de patates" que Kaede traînait n'était nul autre que Nagito!!

Moi:Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là lui?

Kaede:Il va participer à la discussion.

Moi:Ah d'accord...

_Time skip du trajet_

Une fois rendus dans la chambre de Kaede,cette dernière a commencé à parler...

Kaede:Donc,c'est quand que vous allez vous l'avouer?

Moment de silence

Kaede:Vous êtes devenus muets en courts de route ou quoi?

Moi:Nan,je vois juste pas de quoi tu parles.

Nagito:Pareil.

Kaede:...NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES SÉRIEUX?!Est-ce que vous êtes aveugles ou quoi?!

Moi:Décide toi,on est muets ou on est aveugles?

Nagito a lâché un petit rire suite à ma remarque.

Kaede:Bon,puisque vous avez décidé de faire les idiots,je vais aller droit au but.Il faut absolument que vous cessiez de tourner autour du pot.Avouez donc que vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

...

...

Attends,elle a dit quoi là?Nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre?Et bah...Kaede s'est solidement cogné la tête sur un mur avant de venir nous parler,c'est clair.Certes,je suis peut-être amoureuse de Nagito,mais le contraire est impossible.

**(Nda:En es-tu sûre ma chère (T/p)?)**

Moi:Je crois que j'ai manqué un chapitre ou deux de l'histoire.

Nagito:Pareil.

Kaede:Très bien.Vous avez manqué un chapitre?Et vous voulez que je vous résume ce chapitre?Alors je vais le faire...

Ok,Kaede a littéralement perdu la tête...

Kaede:Toi,(T/p),est amoureuse de Nagito depuis un bon moment déjà.Toi,Nagito,est aussi amoureux de (T/p) depuis longtemps,voir depuis le moment où tu l'as rencontré.Maintenant,j'en ai marre de vous voir agir comme si de rien n'était et je veux que votre relation passe à l'étape supérieure.

Kokichi:Je suis d'accord avec ce que dit la pianiste!!

Moi:De un,n'étais-tu pas dans ma chambre?De deux,qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Kokichi:Je suis là parce que moi aussi je veux voir l'évolution de mon ship préféré.

Ils ont tous pété les plombs ou quoi?

Moi:Je suis vraiment perdue là.

Kokichi:Ok,changeons de méthode...En passant Akamatsu,ta technique est terrible.Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont avancer.

Kaede:De quoi?

Kokichi:Mais oui!!C'est bien connu qu'il faut enfermer les deux personnes dans la même pièce-

Kaede:Tu veux dire les mettre dans une situation dangereuse?Comme une tuerie organisée par un ours robotique machiavélique?

Kokichi:Un chance que Monokuma ne t'entends pas...Aussi je voulais simplement dire que ce qu'il fallait faire,c'était ça.

Kokichi a alors pris Kaede par le bras pour la sortir de la pièce,avant de sortir lui-même de cette dernière et de verrouiller la porte.

Moi:Laissez nous sortir!!

**(Nda:Nan.Pourquoi?Parce que je suis sadique et que moi aussi je veux voir le ship.....( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))**

Kokichi:Seulement une fois que votre situation aura changé...Bon,moi j'ai faim...

Et suite à ces mots,Kokichi et Kaede sont partis.

(Probablement pour manger...)

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Oui** **,** **bonjour** **!!** **J'espère** **que** **ce** **chapitre** **vous** **a** **plu** **!!** **Ah** **,** **vous** **voulez** **savoir** **ce** **qu'il** **s'est** **passé** **dans** **la** **chambre** **de** **Kaede** **?** **Bah** **vous** **allez** **le** **savoir** **au** **prochain** **chapitre** **!!** **Ça** **fait** **quand** **même** **longtemps** **que** **je** **n'ai** **rien** **écrit** **,** **mais** **hier** **,** **en** **fouillant** **dans** **mes** **notes** **,** **je** **suis** **tombée** **sur** **une** **petite** **feuille** **abandonnée** **.** **Sur** **cette** **pauvre** **feuille** **,** **j'avais** **écrit** **quelque** **chose** **que** **j'étais** **supposée** **mettre** **dans** **le** **chapitre** **...12?** **Je** **ne** **sais** **même** **plus** **avec** **le** **temps** **...** **Mais** **bref** **,** **ça** **m'a** **donné** **de** **l'inspiration** **donc** **me** **revoilà** **!!**


	19. Chapitre 17

P _dv (T/p)_

Vous devez sûrement vous demander,mais qu'est-il arrivé dans la chambre de Kaede?Et bien je vais vous le dire;Absolument rien.On a juste attendu que Kaede et Kokichi reviennent pour leur demander d'ouvrir la porte.Kaede a fini par accepter,et nous sommes chacun partis faire nos activités respectives.

Pour me changer les idées,j'ai eu la _brillante_ idée d'aller dehors.Et bien sûr,qui dit aller dehors,dit le connard qui a failli tuer Nagito.

Connard:Alors,(T/p),tu as décidé de me voir?Quelle-

Moi:Ferme la!Je sais que c'est toi qui a...qui a...

Connard:Moi qui a "tué" ton précieux Nagito?Oui,c'est bien moi.

Moi:...

Connard:Tu devrais me remercier.

Moi:Et pourquoi ça?

Connard:Parce que j'ai trouvé le nom de la personne qu'il aime.

C'est quoi ces idioties?Il me prend pour une idiote ou quoi?Laissez-moi deviner,il va me dire que Nagito est amoureux de Chiaki...

Connard:Nagito Komaeda est amoureux de Hajime Hinata.

Ah,j'étais proche.Mais ça ne change rien,ce n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges,même Kokichi pourrait le confirmer.

Moi:Wow,on ne s'y attendait tellement pas...

(Sarcasme Ultime,mon deuxième talent)

Connard:Tu veux des preuves?

Moi:Bah non merci...C'est "gentil" de ta part,mais non merci...

Connard:Comme tu voudras ma chère (T/p)~

Moi(Murmure):Va chier...

Connard:Pardon?J'ai pas bien entendu-

Moi:J'ai dit va chier!!

**(Nda:Ou la la,(T/p) a dit au connard d'aller chier!!Oui je vais me taire...)**

Connard:Hehe,tu veux faire ta-

Moi:Laisse moi tranquille.Je ne sais pas qui tu es,de où tu me connais,ni ce que tu me veux,mais laisse moi tranquille.

Connard:Ce que je veux?C'est simple...C'est-

Il allait terminé sa phrase quand on a remarqué un truc qui bougeait dans un buisson près de nous.

**(Nda:Un pokémon?)**

Connard:Ça doit être une bête sauvage...Alors je disais[...]

Je ne portais plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il me disait,puisque dans ce fameux buisson,j'ai brièvement aperçu une casquette...Donc il y aurait quelqu'un dans le buisson?Je ne veux pas que...lui...sache que quelqu'un est potentiellement entrain de nous espionner,alors je vais faire comme si de rien n'était.

Connard:Hey,tu m'écoutes?Je te parle!!Réponds moi!!

**(Nda:Connard victime...Allez,on fait une pétition pour lui?(Je rigole))**

Moi:Oui,désolée...

Connard:Tu pensais à Nagito?

Moi:Non.

Connard:Tu pensais à la façon que tu allais tuer Hajime?

Moi:J'ai l'air d'une Yandere?Non.J'ai l'air d'avoir une bonne raison de le tuer?Non.

Connard:...

Moi:Bon,moi je dois y aller.

_Plus tard_

Je suis maintenant dans un parc.Oui,un parc;Pas de Hope's Peak dans les environs,pas de connard qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde,pas de Nagito...

Mais voyons,à quoi est-ce que je pense?Nagito ne m'a jamais rien fait de mal...Et puis...ça ne change rien si il aime Hajime...right?C'est probablement faux en plus...

Mais si cet idiot avait raison...et que Nagito ne m'aimait pas...Pensons à autre chose plutôt-

Petite fille:Excusez-moi...

Moi:Oh,oui?

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué la petite fille qui se trouvait près de moi.

Petite fille:Hum...J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions...Si ça ne vous dérange pas...

Moi:Tu ne me déranges pas du tout voyons!!Alors,que veux-tu me demander?

Petite fille:Je...J'aimerais des conseils...

Conseils pour quoi?Et déjà,où sont ses parents?Serait-elle orpheline?

Petite fille:Je...je crois que j'aime quelqu'un...mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire...

Euh...disons que je ne suis pas la MEILLEURE PERSONNE pour lui donner des conseils là dessus...

Moi:Je...Je ne suis peut-être pas une experte dans le domaine...mais je te dirais de lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Petite fille:Vous êtes sûre?

Non.

Moi:Oui.

Petite fille:Merci beaucoup...Bon,je vais vous laisser...Passez une bonne journée!!

Moi:Passe une bonne journée toi aussi!!

Et me revoilà seule sur mon banc,au beau milieu d'un parc...

???:Est-ce que cette place est prise?

Moi:Huh?Non,tu peux t'asseoir...

???:Merci.

Moi:De rien Kokichi...

Kokichi:Hey,ça va?Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

Moi:Oh,ce n'est rien...Je suis juste fatiguée...Tu ne devrais pas être à Hope's Peak?

Kokichi:Je pourrais te poser la même question.

...

...

Kokichi:Donc,vous ne vous êtes rien dit?

Moi:?

Kokichi:Toi et Nagito.

Moi:Oh,ça...Nan,on avait rien à se dire de toute façon...

Kokichi:En es-tu sûre?

Moi:Et bien,il n'avait rien à me dire...Donc je n'ai rien dit non plus.

Kokichi(Murmure):Mais c'est pas possible d'être aveugle à ce point...

Moi:Einh?

Kokichi:Tiens.

Il m'a alors tendu...une paire de lunettes...Mais pour quoi faire?!

Moi:C'est pour quoi faire les lunettes?

Kokichi:Pour que tu cesses de-

Moi:Je te l'ai déjà dit,Nagito ne m'aime pas...

Kokichi:Et alors?Ça change quoi que lui t'aime ou pas?Toi,est-ce que tu l'aimes?

Moi:Huh...Oui?

Kokichi:J'ai pas bien entendu...

Moi:J'ai dit oui.

Kokichi:Oui quoi?

Là,c'est pas moi qui est aveugle,c'est toi qui est carrément sourd...

Moi:Oui,je suis amoureuse de Nagito.T'es content?

Kokichi:Très.

Moi:Et pourquoi ça?

Kokichi:Nishishi,tu le sauras très bientôt...

Moi:Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

Kokichi:Absolument rien.

Il est vraiment trop suspect.

**(Nda:"Kokichi was not An Impostor."OK,je vais me taire...)**

Moi:Tu mens mal.

Kokichi:Ah bon?Pourtant je ne mens pas.Bon,il serait temps de rentrer à Hope's Peak...Usami va probablement se demander où nous étions.

Moi:D'accord...

_Skip du trajet_

Une fois rendus à l'école,notre ours en peluche préféré était là,entrain de nous attendre patiemment.

Monokuma:Je peux savoir vous étiez où?

Moi:Oh,je-

Kokichi:On était quelque part.

Je veux vraiment le gifler là.

Monokuma:Quel commentaire pertinent de ta part Oma...Mais vous avez quoi aujourd'hui à tous partir comme ça?!

Moi:De quoi tu parles?

Monokuma:Un autre élève est parti,il est revenu juste un peu avant vous.Il est parti faire du sport,du moins c'est ce qu'il a dit...

Après 5 bonnes minutes à écouter Monokuma jaser comme quoi il faut respecter les règles,qu'il ne faut pas sortir de l'école sans permission(Calme toi l'ours en peluche,on n'est pas en confinement à ce que je sache.),Kokichi et moi sommes retournés dans nos chambres.

Ça m'a fait du bien de sortir un peu...

_Toc toc_

**(Nda:J'avais pas le budget pour les** _**sound effect** _ **...)**

Moi:Entrez.

???:Merci.

La personne qui était là n'était nul autre que...et bien...je ne connais pas cette personne.Elle a de longs cheveux bleus,avec des lunettes...Aucune idée de qui ça peut être.

???:Tu es bien (T/p) (T/n)?

Moi:Oui...Et vous?Qui êtes-vous?

???:Oh,mon nom est Tsumugi Shirogane,je suis la Cosplayeuse Ultime.

Moi:Enchantée-

Tsumugi:Kaede m'a parlé de toi.

Moi:Ah.

Tsumugi:Et j'aurais bien besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un...

Si c'est encore pour une histoire d'amour je vais **** ** ******,ici,maintenant,devant cette fameuse Tsumugi Shirogane.

**(Nda:J'ai dit que c'était une fanfic sans spoils,ça inclût aussi les spoils d'autres jeux vidéos...Non,ce n'est pas pour censurer quelconques injures,juste pour cacher un spoiler.)**

Moi:Besoin d'aide pour quoi?

Tsumugi:Et bien...J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un...

Je le sens mal...Elle va me demander quelque chose de très dangereux,du genre...Je ne sais pas...Participer à un jeu de la mort avec elle...

Tsumugi:Pour essayer quelques cosplays...

Moi:...À 22h?

**(Nda:10PM si vous préférez.)**

Tsumugi:Mais tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui!!J'ai demandé à Kaede où tu étais ce matin,et elle m'a dit que tu étais occupée.Cette après-midi,quand je te cherchais,personne ne savait où tu étais!!

Moi:D'accord...Si tu le dit...Mais pourquoi moi?

Tsumugi:Les autres ne voulaient pas.

...

...

Moi:C'est bien dommage...Ça a l'air amusant,alors je viens!!

Tsumugi:Yay,merci!!

_Skip du trajet_

Moi:Donc,quels sont ces cosplays que-

Tsumugi:Mets ça!!

Elle m'a alors lancé une tenue que j'ai à peine eu le temps de rattraper.

Moi:C'est...une tenue de lapin?

Tsumugi veut que je mette...Une tenue de lapin?

Tsumugi:Oups,mauvaise tenue!!Tiens.

Elle a alors repris la tenue de lapin,embarrassée,avant de me donner...une tenue de maid?!

Moi:Euh...Sérieusement?

La scintillement dans les yeux de Tsumugi était suffisant pour répondre à ma question.

Moi:D'accord...Retourne toi pendant que je me change.

Tsumugi:Ah oui pardon!!

_Skip de l'habillage_

Tsumugi:Wow,ça te va vraiment bien!!

Moi:....Merci....

Elle a besoin de meilleurs lunettes;Ma face est rouge comme les cheveux de Mahiru!!Pis elle me dit que la tenue me va bien?!Fille,enlève moi ça!!

???:Euh,Tsumugi,tu n'aurais pas-

Paye ton timing Kokichi.ATTENDS DEUX SECONDES-

Kokichi:Oups,je crois que je viens au mauvais moment...

Moi:Nan,tu crois?

Tsumugi:Attends,tu voulais me demander quoi?

Kokichi:Rien d'important...Hey (T/p)!

Moi:Quoi?

Kokichi:...

Moment de silence

Kokichi:Tu crois que Nagito aimerait te voir dans cette tenue ou pas?

Moi:Mais tu-

Tsumugi:C'est quoi le rapport avec Nagito?

_Pdv externe_

Et c'est alors que (T/p) s'est mise à courir après Kokichi,tout en portant la tenue de maid,ce qui est un peu problématique pour courir...

(T/p):Reviens ici Kokichi!!

Kokichi:Nan.

Je vous épargne la partie longue qui consiste à la course incessante de Kokichi et (T/p).Éventuellement,notre cher despote s'arrêta pour ouvrir une porte...

Mais bien évidemment,la porte est vérouillée.

Kokichi:Merde.

Ce dernier commença à marteler la porte de coups.

**(Nda:Comme si la porte allait magiquement s'ouvrir...)**

(T/p):Te voilà.

Kokichi:J'ai au moins droit à des dernières paroles?

(T/p):Comme tu voudras-

Kokichi:OUVRE CETTE PORTE BON SANG!!JE T'EN-

_Pouf_

La porte s'est finalement ouverte.

Kokichi:Hehe,j'ai réussi.

(T/p):Hahaha,comment tu es-

Notre chère protagoniste n'a pas fini sa phrase,puisque quelqu'un était entrain de la fixer.Vous l'avez probablement déjà deviné,donc inutile de vous le dire...

La personne entrain de regarder fixement (T/p) n'est nul autre que notre cher Nagito Komaeda.

**(Nda:On ne s'y attendait tellement pas...)**

_Pdv (T/p)_

Que quelqu'un me tue,là,maintenant s'il vous plaît.Je me fiche de la façon,mais faites moi disparaître.

Nagito:Je...Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à courir partout dans les couloirs à 22h?Aussi,pourquoi es-tu venu cogner à ma porte Kokichi?

Il devait être encore à moitié endormi,en tout cas je l'espère...

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Hey** **hey** **,** **coucou** **les** **lecteurs** **!!** **J'espère** **que** **vous** **avez** **aimé** **ce** **chapitre** **autant** **que** **j'ai** **aimé** **l'écrire** **.** **Désolée** **de** **mettre** **fin** **au** **chapitre** **à** **ce** **moment** **là** **,** **mais** **si** **je** **continuais** **le** **chapitre** **,** **il** **aurait** **fait** **10 000** **mots** **.** **Bref** **,** **passez** **une** **bonne** **journée** **/** **nuit** **et** **à** **p'luche** **!!**


	20. Chapitre 18

_Pdv (T/p)_

Kokichi:Et bien...Je voulais que tu vois (T/n)-Chan dans cette tenue~

Que quelqu'un vienne le tuer pour moi s'il vous plaît.

Nagito:Quelle te-

...

...

Option 1.La fuite

Option 2.Le moment de silence

Je voulais prendre l'option 1 mais mes jambes ne voulaient absolument pas bouger,donc je suis restée là,comme une idiote.

Tsumugi:Ah,vous voilà!!Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête?!

Moi(Murmure):Hey Tsumugi,tu n'aurais pas mes habits normaux avec toi?

Tsumugi(Murmure):Nan,pourquoi?

Moi(Murmure):Et merde...

Nagito:Bon et bien,je vais vous laisser alors...Bonne nuit...

Kokichi:De quoi vous parlez les filles?

Moi:De rien.

Kokichi:Ah d'accord...

Nagito:Oh,et (T/p)...

Merde merde merde

Moi:Oui?

Nagito:Il faut que je te parle,mais...demain.

Moi:D'accord...

_Le lendemain_

**(Nda:Entre temps,(T/p) a remis ses vêtements normaux...)**

De quoi est-ce que Nagito veut bien me parler...Est-ce qu'il veut me parler juste à cause du truc de la robe?Mais de quoi d'autre voudrait-il bien me parler?

Nagito:Oh,(T/p),te voilà!

Moi:Ouais...Tu voulais me parler de quoi?

Nagito:Oh...Et bien...C'est par rapport à hier lorsque-

Moi:Écoute,c'est Tsumugi qui voulait que j'essaye des cosplays avec elle...Pis cet abruti de Kokichi-

Nagito:Oh,non non,ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler...Même si c'était drôle...

Moi:Pervers.

Nagito:Non non,ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire non plus!!

Moi:Haha,je sais...Je plaisante.

Nagito:Tant mieux...Je voulais en réalité de parler de-

Monokuma:Hey,mademoiselle (T/n)!!

Moi:Oui?

Monokuma:J'aimerais vous informer de quelque chose.

Moi:Euh...D'accord...

Monokuma:Nagito,je te demanderais de partir s'il te plaît.

Nagito:D'accord...Je vais te parler après (T/p)!

Moi:Ok...

Toujours là aux pires moments ce foutu Monokuma...

**(Nda:Hehe)**

Monokuma:Donc,tu vois le garçon qui te faisait du harcèlement?

Moi:Non,je ne vois pas.

Monokuma:Ne faites pas l'idiote (T/n)!!Je suis le principal de cette école après tout.Je sais tous,je vois tous...

Parfois il me fait peur le petit ours en peluche...

Monokuma:Bref,ce fameux garçon s'est fait arrêté ce matin pour tentative de meurtre et pour...plusieurs autres raisons...

Il le mérite.Mais comment ça se fait que la police l'a découvert?Il n'a quand même pas...avoué ses crimes aux policiers dans le but de payer pour ce qu'il a fait...C'est impossible...Personne ne serait assez idiot pour se mettre en prison eux-mêmes...À moins que-

**(Nda:Mais quel paragraphe long qui ne sert à rien...)**

Moi:Ah,d'accord.Merci de me l'avoir dit Monokuma.

Monokuma:Il n'y a pas de problème (T/n).

Moi:Mais attendez une seconde...

Monokuma:Oui?

Moi:Comment avez-vous su...pour la tentative de meurtre...

Monokuma:Disons simplement que nous avions un détective de notre côté...

Moi:Ah,je vois...

Donc,Kaede a tout raconté à Shuichi,il s'est mis à enquêter sur l'autre idiot...pis voilà...

**(Nda:Désolée si ça ne fait aucun sens,je suis morte de fatigue...)**

Moi:Bon et bien,bonne journée Monokuma!!

Monokuma:Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Nagito:Bon,maintenant que Monokuma est parti-

Moi:Attends, _tu_ n'étais pas parti?!

Nagito:Non,j'étais juste derrière...

Moi:Donc tu as tout entendu...

Nagito:Oui...et il le mérite bien.Avec tout ce qu'il t'a fait...

Moi:Sans oublier quand il a essayé de te tuer.

Nagito:Ouais...Bon,maintenant ce que je voulais te dire...

Moi:Oui?

Nagito:Tu vois hier...quand tu t'es enfuie de l'école?

Comment est-il au courant?

Moi:Je ne me suis pas vraiment enfuie...Mais ouais...je m'en souviens.

Nagito:Tu es allée dans un parc...je me trompe?

Si Kokichi lui a raconté,c'est pas Maki qui va le tuer,mais bien moi.

Moi:Oui...mais comment est-ce que tu le sais?

Nagito:...Je ferais bien de te raconter cette histoire depuis le début...

P _dv Nagito_

_La veille_

_(Kokichi est venu me voir pour me raconter ce que Shuichi venait de lui dire...)_

**(Nda:Les petits passages entre parenthèses en italiques signifient que c'est les paroles de Nagito dans le présent,quand il parle avec (T/p).)**

Kokichi:Hey Nagito!!

Moi:Oui?

Kokichi:(T/p) s'est enfuie de l'école.

Moi:Quoi?!

Kokichi:Elle ne doit pas être très loin...Allez on va-

Moi:Mais comment est-ce que tu sais qu'elle s'est enfuie?Pourquoi ne-

Kokichi:Je n'étais pas là,c'est Shuichi qui vient de me le dire.Alors,tu viens avec moi voir où elle est ou pas?

Moi:...D'accord.

_Time skip du trajet_

Kokichi:Tu vois,je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle n'était pas loin!!

(T/p) était dans un parc entrain de parler avec une petite fille.

Kokichi:Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas lui parler?Vous avez eu votre première chicane de couple?

Moi:Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kokichi?!(T/p) et moi-

Kokichi:Mais qu'est-ce que vous mentez mal!!C'est évident que tu es amoureux d'elle,aucun doute là dessus!!Et c'est la même chose pour elle!!

Moi:Mais oui bien sûr...

Kokichi:Tu veux une preuve?Alors je vais t'en donner une...

Mais est-ce qu'il est sérieux?!

Kokichi:Est-ce que cette place est prise?

Moi(Murmure):Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?!

Kokichi(Murmure):Va te cacher derrière un arbre pas trop loin,je m'occupe du reste.

Parfois,j'ai envie de le tuer...

(T/p):Huh?Non,tu peux t'asseoir...

Kokichi:Merci.

(T/p):De rien Kokichi...

J'ai alors pris la décision de me cacher derrière un arbre non loin de là où ils étaient.

_((T/p):Donc tu nous espionnais?!_

_Moi:Non non,ce n'est pas-_

_(T/p):Hahahaha,tu devrais voir ta tête!!_

_Moi:Puis-je continuer?_

_(T/p):B-Bien sûr...)_

Kokichi:Hey,ça va?Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

(T/p):Oh,ce n'est rien...Je suis juste fatiguée...Tu ne devrais pas être à Hope's Peak?

Kokichi:Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Leur conversation tourne en rond...

Kokichi:Donc,vous ne vous êtes rien dit?

(T/p):?

Kokichi:Toi et Nagito.

(T/p):Oh,ça...Nan,on avait rien à se dire de toute façon...

Kokichi:En es-tu sûre?

Mais est-ce qu'il est sérieux?!

(T/p):Et bien,il n'avait rien à me dire...Donc je n'ai rien dit non plus.

Kokichi a murmuré quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu...

(T/p):Einh?

Kokichi:Tiens.

Il lui alors tendu...une paire de lunettes...Mais pour quoi faire?!

Elle n'en a pas vraiment besoin à ce que je sache...

_\Ou/_

Elle en porte déjà...Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'une deuxième paire?

**(Nda:Je mets ça ici juste au cas où certaines de mes lectrices porteraient des lunettes.)**

Attends...mais de où est-ce qu'il a pris cette paire de lunettes aussi?!Il ne l'a quand même pas volé...

(T/p):C'est pour quoi faire les lunettes?

Kokichi:Pour que tu cesses de-

(T/p):Je te l'ai déjà dit,Nagito ne m'aime pas...

Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle a tort...

Kokichi:Et alors?Ça change quoi que lui t'aime ou pas?Toi,est-ce que tu l'aimes?

(T/p):Huh...Oui?

Kokichi:J'ai pas bien entendu...

Et je crois que j'ai mal entendu aussi...(T/p),amoureuse de moi?Kokichi a dû me frapper à la tête pendant qu'on cherchait (T/p) et je suis maintenant entrain de rêver...

Kokichi:Oui quoi?

(T/p):Oui,je suis amoureuse de Nagito.T'es content?

Kokichi:Très.

Kokichi se tourna alors discrètement vers moi.Et c'est lui,le fameux Despote Ultime?Parfois je doute de son talent...

Mais au final...(T/p) est bel et bien amoureuse de moi...

_Retour au moment présent_

(T/p):Donc,si je comprends bien...Tu m'as espionné...

Moi:Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire!!

(T/p):Donc...maintenant tu sais...Écoute,je sais que-

Moi:Non,toi,écoute.Tu as faux depuis le début;Moi aussi,je suis amoureux de toi.Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis certain de mes sentiments envers toi.Tu te souviens de la journée où tu chantais seule dans ta chambre?Et bien,je t'aimais déjà à ce moment là.Tu es une personne fantastique,ta voix est magnifique,bref,tout de toi est parfait.Tes superbes yeux (C/y),tes (L/c) cheveux (C/c)...

**(Nda:(L/c)=Longueur de tes cheveux)**

_Pdv_ _externe_

(T/p):Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Nagito:Alors ne dit rien.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes amoureux se sont embrassés pour la première fois.Oui,au beau milieu du corridor.Plusieurs personnes se sont arrêtées pour regarder la scène.Parmi ces personnes se trouvaient notre chère pianiste optimiste,notre détective préféré,ainsi que notre petit despote.

Kaede:Enfin!!On l'attendait tous!!

Shuichi:C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons ensemble...

Kokichi:Ouais...

Shuichi:Serais-tu jaloux Kokichi?

Kokichi:Moi?!Jaloux?!Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shuichi?!

Shuichi:Haha,je plaisantais...

(Pensées de)Shuichi:Ou peut-être pas...

Kaede:Je suis si fière d'eux!!Et je suis fière de les avoir aidé!!

Kokichi:Oublie pas que je t'ai aidé aussi Kaede!

(Pensées de)Kokichi:Mais bon,disons que sans mon aide au parc,ils ne seraient pas là à s'embrasser...mais laissons un moment de bonheur à Kaede...

Nagito:Euh...(T/p)...Je crois que nous avons des spectateurs...

(T/p):Quoi?Oh...

Kokichi:On voulait pas vous déranger...

Kaede:Non,bien sûr que non...Nous allions justement partir,einh Kokichi?

Kokichi:Yup,allez,tu viens Shuichi?

Shuichi:Ouais...

 _Pendant_ _ce_ _temps_

 _Pdv_ _???_

Alors comme ça,(T/p) est maintenant avec Nagito...Non...C'est impossible...

Ce n'était pas prévu...

Elle ne devait pas être avec lui...

Elle devrait être avec moi...

Et elle sera mienne,qu'elle le veuille ou non~

✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧⇢✿⇠✧

 **Coucou** **tout** **le** **monde** **!!** **J'espère** **que** **vous** **avez** **aimé** **ce** **chapitre** **!!** **Sinon** **...** **j'ai** **pas** **grand** **chose** **d'autre** **à** **dire** **...** **Alors** **je** **vous** **souhaite** **une** **bonne** **fin** **de** **journée** **/** **soirée** **et** **je** **vous** **dis** **a** **la** **prochaine** **!!(** **Je** **m'excuse** **du** **fait** **que** **ce** **chapitre** **est** **relativement** **court** **...)** **(** **Et** **vous** **vous** **demandez** **sûrement** **qui** **est** **ce** **fameux** **???,** **je** **me** **trompe** **?)**


	21. Épilogue

_Un mois après que (T/p) et Nagito ont commencé à sortir ensemble_

_Pdv externe_

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce fameux mois,je me trompe?Et bien,(T/p) a eu le temps de terminer sa chanson...et de surmonter sa peur du public.Et oui,(T/p) a fait une sorte de mini-concert devant toute l'école...

_Le soir du spectacle_

_Pdv (T/p)_

Ça va aller,tu peux le faire.Tu t'es préparée pour ce moment...

Nagito:(T/p)?

Moi:Oui Nagito?

Nagito:Tout va bien?Tu as l'air stressée...

Moi:C'est juste...c'est la première fois que je vais chanter devant autant de gens...

Nagito:Ne t'en fait pas,je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver.Après tout,tu es la Chanteuse Ultime.

Moi:Je sais,mais si la foule commençait à me détester?!

Nagito:Ça n'arrivera pas.

Moi:Mais si-

Nagito:Ça n'arrivera pas,je te le promets.

Il a alors pris mes mains dans les siennes et se mis à me fixer.

Nagito:Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse.Crois-tu vraiment que je vais laisser la foule se moquer de toi?Non,jamais.

Il déposa alors un baiser sur mon front.

Nagito:Je crois en toi (T/p).

Moi:...

Nagito:Euh...(T/p)?

Moi:Oui?

Nagito:Tu...tu saignes du nez...

Moi:ET MERDE!!

Je suis partie me prendre un mouchoir pour arrêter le sang.

Moi:Désolée...

Nagito:Ce n'est pas grave chaton.

Moi:Si tu le dis...

Nagito:Allez,tu peux le faire!!

Moi:J'y vais.

Je me suis alors avancée vers la scène où Kaede et Ibuki se tenaient pour s'occuper de l'instrumental...C'est bien beau de savoir chanter...mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment jouer d'un instrument.Dès que j'ai apparu sur la scène,la foule s'est mise à applaudir...à m'encourager...J'ai alors saisi le micro et je me suis mise à chanter.

**(Nda:J'ai fait un effort et j'ai écrit une chanson...Ouais...elle pue un peu du cul mais moi ce que j'écris c'est des fanfictions pas des chansons!!Alors je vous laisse avec la chanson...que j'ai écrit il y a...5 mois?)**

_Il est temps pour moi de regarder de l'avant,_   
_De ne plus regarder mon passé décevant,_

_Il faut faire face aux ténèbres,_   
_Pour pouvoir laisser place à la lumière,_

_S'accrocher à cette lueur d'espoir,_   
_Et effacer ces erreurs dans ma mémoire!!_

_Fini de me morfondre dans mes larmes,_   
_Il est temps de réduire au silence ce vacarme!_

_Je suis enfin sortie de mon ombre,_   
_Enfin trouvé mon équilibre,_

_J'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur,_   
_Avec toi,ma lueur d'espoir!!_

_Je n'ai cessé de repenser à mes erreurs,_   
_Celles qui ont créé cette fichue peur,_

_La peur de m’affirmer,_   
_La peur de parler,_   
_La peur d'avouer,_   
_La peur d'aimer,_

_Il m'était impossible de dire ce qui me rongeait,_   
_Donc pour cacher tout ça je souriais._

_Fini de me morfondre dans mes larmes,_   
_Il est temps de réduire au silence ce vacarme!_

_Je suis enfin sortie de mon ombre,_   
_Enfin trouvé mon équilibre,_

_J'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur,_   
_Avec toi,ma lueur d'espoir!!_

_Ces sentiments que j'ai longtemps oublié,_   
_Ceux que j'ai laissé dans le passé,_   
_Ont depuis peu commencés à me hanter,_   
_Envahissant toutes mes pensées._

_Je suis enfin sortie de mon ombre,_   
_Enfin trouvé mon équilibre,_

_J'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur,_   
_Avec toi,ma lueur d'espoir!!_

_Je suis enfin sortie de mon ombre,_   
_Enfin trouvé mon équilibre,_

_J'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur,_   
_Avec toi,ma lueur d'espoir!!_

_Avoir atteint cet espoir,_   
_Et échapper aux ténèbres,_

_Voici ma source,_   
_Ma seule et unique force,_

_Ce qui m'a redonné le sourire,_   
_C'est notre bel amour._

**(Nda:C'est la première et dernière fois que j'écris une chanson pour une fanfic.Je sais pas pour vous mais moi je la déteste!!)**

Une fois que j'ai terminé de chanter,il y a eu un silence de mort dans le public.Un silence.Qui ferait peur aux morts...Je me disais bien que je n'allais pas y-

Mahiru:Wow,c'était magnifique!!

**(Nda:Ça puait du cul)**

Hiyoko:Je suis sans mots-

**(Nda:Tellement c'était merdique)**

Sonia:YAHOO!!Ça c'est nos amies!!

Et ainsi ont continué les commentaires positifs du public...Alors...tout le monde a aimé ça?

Nagito:C'était magnifique!!Wow,je ne sais pas quoi dire...Tu étais...c'était...wow...

Moi:Arrête,tu vas me faire rougir...

Nagito:Et si c'était mon intention?

...

Mini crise de panique interne...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit être comme ça?Quel idiot...Mais c'est mon idiot...

Kaede:Hey les amoureux,un mot pour la foule?

Ibuki:YAHOO!!On a totalement assuré!!C'était incroyable!!Bon travail (T/p)!!

Moi:Hehe,merci Ibuki.

J'ai alors regardé la foule qui était encore entrain de sourire et de danser...Ça me rend heureuse de voir les gens comme ça...et ça...grâce à moi...

Nagito:J'ai tellement hâte à ton prochain concert!!

Moi:Tu sais quoi?Je...je ne crois pas refaire de concert avant longtemps...

Nagito:Pourquoi cela chaton?

Moi:Et bien...Je n'aime pas vraiment chanter devant une aussi grande foule...même si leur réaction me rend heureuse...Je crois que je vais m'en tenir à chanter pour un petit groupe de personnes à la fois...Ne t'en fais pas Nagito,je ne vais jamais arrêter de chanter pour toi.

Nagito:C'est comme tu veux...Je ne vais jamais te forcer à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas faire...

Kokichi:C'est bien beau tout ça...mais il arrive quand le lemon?

Moi:Le quoi?

Kokichi:RIEN RIEN.

Kaede s'est alors mise à rire comme une folle...mais vraiment...une folle.

Moi:Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle Kaede?

Kaede:Hahahaha...bon sang Kokichi...(T/p) est trop innocente pour ça!!

Moi:Innocente pour quoi?

Kokichi:Je crois que la réaction de Nagito sera suffisante (T/p).

En effet,la face de Nagito était plus rouge que...c'est quoi la chose la plus rouge sur terre?Et bah maintenant cette chose vient de se faire détrôner par Nagito.Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien...Oh...d'accord...

Moi:Ah,je vois...Mais depuis quand tu es ici Kokichi?

Kokichi:Depuis la création de la terre.

Moi:Tu es comédien à tes heures perdues ou quoi?

Kokichi:Peut-être...

Moi:Bon,moi je vais m'assurer que Nagito est encore vivant...À plus tout le monde!!

Kaede:Haha,bye (T/p)!!

Ibuki:Bye-bye Komaeda-Chan!!

Kokichi:Là c'est pas moi qui l'a dit!!

 _Retour_ _au_ _moment_ _présent_

 _Pdv_ _externe_

Et ainsi c'était déroulé le seul et unique concert de notre chère (T/p).Entre-temps,(T/p) et Nagito se sont beaucoup rapprochés...Et non,pas par le biais du lemon,mais plutôt par des rendez-vous et des petites attentions...

 _Pdv_ _auteur_

 **Et** **c'est** **ainsi** **que** **cette** **histoire** **va** **se** **terminer** **.** **Oui** **je** **sais** **,** **la** **fin** **est** **un** **peu** **bla** **,** **mais** **je** **ne** **suis** **pas** **vraiment** **douée** **pour** **écrire** **des** **histoires** **toutes** **fluffys** **et** **mignonnes** **...** **Je** **sais** **que** **cette** **fanfiction** **était** **relativement** **courte** **,** **mais** **il** **s'agit** **tout** **de** **même** **de** **ma** **toute** **première** **fanfiction** **...** **donc** **c'est** **déjà** **un** **bon** **début** **selon** **moi** **!!**


	22. Remerciements

Coucou tout le monde!!Oui,je fais un chapitre spécial pour les remerciements alors que j'aurais clairement pu les mettre à la fin de l'épilogue...Je n'ai qu'une seule raison pour cela et c'est parce que l'épilogue faisait parfaitement 1137 mots...

**(Nda:Vous comprenez,1137,11037...Okay je m'en vais...En plus des notes de l'auteur dans les remerciements...)**

Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de scènes de couple cutes mais je suis nulle pour écrire ce genre de choses.Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ça...OH!!Est-ce que vous vous rappelez du ??? qui était à la fin du chapitre 18?Oui?Bah il sert a rien,je l'ai juste mis là pour faire joli.

Mais bref...Ce micro chapitre me permet juste de faire mes remerciements pour...bah les personnes suivantes...

Tout d'abord,un grand merci à mon amie Mimi **(oui je la surnomme Mimi)** qui m'a encouragé à publier cette histoire et qui m'a encouragé durant la totalité de l'écriture de cette fanfiction... **(Est-ce que ça fait du sens?)** Bref,c'est partiellement grâce à elle que vous avez pu lire cette histoire!!Donc merci Mimi de m'avoir supportée!!

Ensuite,je remercie tout le monde qui a commenté!!Ça peut paraître anodin,mais ces commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir!!Ça me rend tellement contente quand je vois que j'ai réussi à donner le sourire aux gens avec mon histoire!! **(Bah c'est comme un peu le but principal)** Donc je vous remercie infiniment pour vos commentaires touchants et comiques!!

Pour conclure,je tenais à vous remercier vous.Oui,toi,derrière ton écran,je m'adresse à toi.Je te remercie d'avoir donné une chance à cette histoire et de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.Ça me touche énormément de ta part...

Donc voilà,merci tout le monde d'avoir lu _Chance et malchance_ ,mais c'est ici que cette histoire se termine.Oui je sais,c'est triste,mais c'est la vie.Il s'agissait de ma première fanfiction et je n'étais pas certaine que vous alliez l'apprécier...et au final ça en a valu la peine...Oui désolée je ne suis pas douée pour les remerciements.

Bonne nouvelle!!Je vais probablement....

*Roulement de tambours*

TA GUEULE SAFALIN!!

 **(** **Gros** **câlin** **à** **ceux** **qui** **ont** **la** **référence** **)**

ÉCRIRE QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUTRE!!

 **(** **Youpi** **)**

Je ne peux pas vous garantir quelque chose qui va sortir rapidement,mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire quelque chose d'autre.Qu'est-ce que ça va être?On verra bien d'ici ce temps-là...

Sur ce,je vous souhaite une merveilleuse journée et une bonne année 2021!!

 **(** **Au** **moment** **où** **je** **publie** **ça** **on** **est** **probablement** **déjà** **en** **2021,mais** **au** **moment** **où** **je** **suis** **entrain** **d'écrire** **ces** **mots,on** **est** **encore** **en** **2020.)**

 **(** **Je** **confirme** **,** **on** **est** **bien** **en** **2021.)**

...

...

 _Monokuma_ _:_ _Et_ _l'auteur_ _,_ _t'as_ _pas_ _l'impression_ _d'avoir_ _oublié_ _quelque_ _chose_ _?_

 _Auteur_ _:_ _Oublié_ _quoi_ _?_

 _Monokuma_ _:_ _Bah_ _le_ _désespoir_ _!!_ _Il_ _manque_ _de_ _désespoir_ _dans_ _ton_ _histoire_ _!!_

 _Auteur_ _:_ _Oh_ _,_ _ne_ _t'en_ _fait_ _pas_ _avec_ _ça_ _..._ _La_ _prochaine_ _en_ _aura_ _plus_ _..._ _bien_ _plus_ _..._

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde!!  
> Juste pour vous dire que cette histoire est juste celle que j'ai déjà publié sur Wattpad!!


End file.
